We're too Far Gone for Happy Endings
by rantandrumour
Summary: In the aftermath of Operation Rose, Alex and Gene find themselves further apart than ever. Now, as children are dying, Alex has to return to Fenchurch. Can she and Gene set aside their differences to solve the case? And whose sending those letters?
1. Which of Us has the Colder Heart?

**As you can tell from the title, this is going to be very very angsty. This is another post series2 ep 8 fic. My mind likes to explore all options of all scenarios (that way, there's a better chance i'm right!) This will probably not be updated as regularly as all my other fics, as I only have 5 chaps written. The only reason I'm posting now is because Rolephant whines when I don't post something every day (haha. Just Kidding :P) Speaking of Rolephant, my thanks go out to her, for helping with plot on this story, for the ever faithful euro of doom, for forgiving me for not posting the fic she wanted me to post (beggars can't be choosers :P), for finally posting the next bloody chapter of her own fic, and for sticking with me in the lonely hours of 6 am... oh wait... its six right now... nvm... :P

* * *

**

**Late January, 1983**

Staring at the box in front of her, Alex prepared to leave Fenchurch CID for the last time. She thought about all that had gone on since the day she woke up in the hospital.

_She had awoken, and Gene sat at her bedside, bedraggled. After Jenette's bullet was found in the courtyard, Gene had been let off. He had not left Alex's side since. Gene needed to leave, he was unshaven and frankly quite smelly, but he refused to leave her side. Gene had told her that it was only a matter of hours before the nurses threw him out and told him to take a shower._

_Alex told him quite simply that he needed one, and that she would still be there if he went to his flat for an hour. He had tried to refuse, but her stubbornness kicked in, refusing to give in, even as she fell asleep._

"_Just go home, Gene. I'd need a whole bottle of perfume to cover up your stench."_

"_S'man stink, Bolly."_

"_They don't take too kindly to man stink in the hospitals. You know they will kick you out eventually. They'll say I need my rest."_

"_Don' matter. I'm gonna sit here, and they'll drag me out screaming."_

_Alex had tried to argue back, but she had fallen asleep before the words could come out of her mouth. She woke up a few hours later, and her bedside was empty, except for a nurse who was checking her IV. _

"_Where's Gene?" she asked._

"_That awful smelling man who refused to leave your side?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_He was escorted from the premises a few hours ago. Having him near a patient was unsanitary. He cannot enter the building until tomorrow morning, and only then if he has had a good shower."_

_Alex nearly laughed, but secretly she was relieved. She didn't want to deal with Gene yet. She didn't know how to feel about him. Alex knew Gene hadn't meant to shoot her. The part she was having trouble deciding about was the side he had shown her the night before. _

_Gene had ripped everything out from underneath her feet. He had stopped trusting her because of one tape, and the words of some gangster's sister. Alex thought their relationship had gone deeper than that. She thought that he trusted her as much as she trusted him. _

_Her whole world had gone into question the instant he demanded her warrant card and suspended her. She knew that he thought she was corrupt, and that it hurt him to think that she would be like that. She knew that because of the pain of the questions he had gone to the first thing he could think of, and that was striking the lowest blow possible. He had called her cold because she never spoke of her daughter. How could he know the depth of her longing to see Molly? _

_Alex did not know if Gene Hunt ever had children. Her guess was that he had not, but even if he had, he would not know the connection mothers had with their children. The child had grown inside her, consuming all of her love and devotion before it was even born. Gene would never know the feeling of a child growing inside him, never know the joy after all the months of backache and morning sickness, after all the hours of labour, holding the little child that had made the belly swell. _

_That blow did exactly as intended. It hurt her in its coldness, stopped her thought process. She did not realise she had hit Gene until she was halfway out of the office that night. He had made her turn around, promised to kill her if she showed her face. _

_Alex was no longer angry about what he had done to her that night. That was all done in anger, and Alex knew he would have never done it if he had not doubted her. No, she was angry because he had doubted her in the first place. How could he trust a woman whose brother was directly involved in Operation Rose? One could tell by just looking at the woman that she couldn't be trusted. The woman's eyes glinted with malice. How Gene had ever been taken by her, Alex wouldn't know._

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_Alex had gone back to CID a few weeks after being released from the hospital. The tension in the air had been thick. After the day Gene had gone home to shower, he had become incredibly cold to her. She didn't know if this was because she tried so hard to get rid of him, or if it was something else that she had supposedly done. _

_Alex felt resentment building against Gene at a rapid pace. They had tried to return things back to normal, but she no longer had any respect for Gene. Alex knew that Gene could feel that her respect had slipped, and that made him uncomfortable and more on edge. Most days she spent in his office, yelling herself blue at him, as he refused to listen to her. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She went to the super and requested a transfer. _

_Alex knew she had angered Gene greatly by going over his head, but she didn't care anymore. She needed out of CID, out of the oppressive atmosphere under the Manc Lion. Ray had tried to talk her out of it, but to no avail._

"_Ma'am, we need you here. You're the best detective of the lot," he had said in whispers one night at Luigi's._

_She looked at him. "Not here, Ray. Let's continue this in my flat. We don't want anyone to overhear."_

_Ray looked uncertainly at her. "Are you sure ma'am? You know what it will..."_

"_Yes, Ray, I know perfectly well what it may look like," she snapped. "And if you are so concerned about it, I'll go up now, and you can wait until everyone is drunk and you can escape."_

_He sighed. "Alright ma'am. Let's go."_

_They stood together, and everyone's head swivelled in their direction. Alex ignored everyone in the room, especially Gene, who was glaring daggers at the pair. Ray followed her nervously up the stairs, and followed her into the flat._

_He sat uncomfortably on the sofa while she poured them a drink. "Now what were you trying to say Ray?"_

"_You can't leave ma'am. You're the best detective of the lot of us. I've learned loads from you."_

"_Ray, I can't stand it anymore. The ice I stand on with Gene is so thin that I might as well be drowning. I don't know what I did, seeing as he's the one who shot me."_

"_Ma'am, he's worried. He's scared of hurting you again."_

"_I'm a big girl Ray. I can take care of myself."_

_He looked at her, sadness in his eyes. "I guess I can't just rip up your transfer request can I? The only person who's gonna see that is the super."_

"_I'm sorry, Ray. I love CID, I love you and Chris and Shaz, but I cannot work there anymore."_

"_I'm gonna miss you ma'am."_

"_You can talk to me anytime, Ray. I will only be a telephone call away," she said draining her wine glass. "Now let's go downstairs to dispel any rumours that might have popped up about us."_

_He smiled at her. "Yes ma'am."_

"_Call me Alex, Ray. I'm not going to be your DI much longer."_

_They walked down the stairs together, and sat with Chris and Shaz, leaving Gene alone in the corner table, looking as though he had lost the world._

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Gene watched as Alex picked the box up off her desk and made her way out of CID. She didn't even turn to say goodbye to him. He knew where everything had gone wrong. It was the day before he shot her. She had never forgiven him for suspending her. If that was how she wanted to be, then fine. He thought back to those days when she was in the hospital.

_He had sat by her side, talking to her, asking her, even begging her to wake up. He missed her so much. The team wasn't doing as well with collars, and he knew it was because she was lying in the hospital bed._

_When she woke up, he had been overjoyed. However, she rid him of any of the joy he felt when she told him that she wanted him out. Gene didn't understand. Alex had said that she knew he hadn't shot her on purpose. Why, then was she treating him like this? She had turned cold to him. She didn't respect him anymore. Gene was hurt, so he did the only thing he could. He pushed her away._

_His patience with her was wearing thin. Nearly every day she stood in his office, yelling at him because he wouldn't follow another mad idea of hers. It was worse than when she had first started. At least then she respected him somewhat. Gene lost all respect for her also. He had tried to put things right, but she wouldn't let him. _

_He couldn't say he was surprised when she requested a transfer. There was too much tension between them to get any work done. Gene also wasn't surprised that she went to the super to get it approved. As much as Gene hated her at the moment, deep down he still loved her. But he had ruined that chance when he suspended her. He had always hoped that maybe, just maybe he could tell Alex. Now that small hope was gone._

_It had angered him when she took the piss at him. All the nonsense about the bloody future! What the hell was wrong with her? He needed her to tell him how she knew what was going on. He needed her to reassure him, promise him that she was still on his side. But she didn't. Instead she gave him some bollocks story about the future. And even though he had shot her, and put her through the hell of that hospital, until she told him the real truth, he couldn't trust her. Or respect her. _

_Gene knew he was being ridiculous but he justified it by telling himself that she didn't trust or respect him anymore. If a DI didn't respect his or her Guv, then there was no point in them being on the team._

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_Alex didn't sit with him in Luigi's anymore. Instead she sat with the rest of CID, laughing at their antics. It seemed like she had mellowed out even more since she got out of the hospital. Gene had no idea what had caused her to do this. She no longer spoke to him, unless she was yelling. He cursed Operation Rose. If it hadn't been for that operation, they still would have been close. He remembered what he had once said to her. _"Unbreakable."

_Gene had found out the harsh reality of that statement. Their relationship was nothing like the two chains secured by a steel lock he had once imagined. He had thought that nothing could destroy it. Fire, wind, time, nothing. But a few short minutes and lies had ruined everything._

_The truth was, they were very fragile. They were a glass vase, an old piece of paper that could crumble in your hands if not handled carefully enough._

"_Unbreakable," he muttered. Gene laughed to himself, as he noticed Alex and Ray heading up the stairs. What the hell did they think they were doing? Alex was determinedly not looking at him. Gene knew what was going on. _

_How dare Ray betray him like that? Gene didn't even realise that Ray liked Alex like that. Was this the reason she had betrayed him? She had found Ray more attractive than him? Gene snorted into his scotch. He may not be a looker, but Ray was worse off than he was._

_They had come back down half an hour later, clothes carefully in place, Gene had noticed. Alex was messing with her hair a bit. _

"So they are," _he thought to himself. _

_Alex seated herself next to Ray at the CID table. Gene sat alone in his corner table, the wine glass on the other side of the table unturned, as it would stay for a long time. _

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Alex walked out of CID for what she hoped was the last time, not bothering to say goodbye to Gene, knowing he would be happy she was gone. She would miss him, but she couldn't admit that to herself. One thing she knew, she could never go back. She had hurt the pride of the Manc Lion; and that was a crime for which she could never be forgiven.

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Gene watched her perfectly sculpted arse walk out of CID for what he hoped was the last time. It hurt him to see her leave. He would miss her, but he couldn't admit that to himself. One thing he knew, she would never willingly come back. He had doubted her, suspended her, and shot her, and that was a crime for which he knew he could never be forgiven.

* * *

**TBC... Reviews are appreciated! (I'm all alone, there's no one here beside me! My troubles have all gone, there's no one too deri-huh-hide mee! But you gotta have friends!- and apparently I have none at 6 in the morning :P)  
**


	2. Give me Novocaine to Dull the Pain

**Right! Chapter 2! First off, I owe Rolephant a public apology for taking the piss out of her in my author's notes last chap. :P I really couldn't write without her input, and help in naming this fic. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and put on story alert! BTW. Chapter One was called Which of Us has the Colder Heart? I didn't put it up with the chap and i'd thought I'd let you know :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Give Me Novocaine to Dull the Pain of this Homecoming**

**March 1984**

Gene stood, glaring at his blissfully male team. He was delighted when the new DI had come in, and was a male. DI Louis Hansen was nothing like Alex Drake, or even Sam Tyler. Hansen was tall, and dark-haired, with a strange eye colour. He willingly went with whatever Gene thought, and there were no rows in the office about anything.

As much as Gene liked this new DI, he hated him. Gene would never admit it, but he missed being bothered every day. It gave him a chance to let off steam. Now he could not do that until lunchtime, when he would go and get pissed at Luigi's.

Alex had not been to Luigi's since. He knew she kept in contact with Shaz, and was guessing that she was still in contact with Ray. The two were smart though. They never mentioned Alex in front of him. He had not heard a whisper of where she was or what she was doing since the day she had left her office.

Gene pushed Alex to the back of his mind as he stared at the team. "What's going on?"

"There's been another child found, Guv," said DI Hansen.

"Shit. Who?"

Hansen slid a picture of a little girl across the table to him. She was cute, dimples forming in her cheeks. Her hair was in bunches, a sandy blonde colour. Her eyes were green.

"Lisa Stanton. Great. Ray, Chris, go talk to the mother."

Ray and Chris walked off unhappily. They always hated to bring the bad news to families. They were no good at it either. Gene only made them do it, because they were the best, as they had followed Alex along when she used to do it.

Gene shook his head. Why did he keep thinking about that bloody woman? She wasn't going to ever return to Fenchurch East. She was out of his life forever. She had made sure of that. Didn't even say goodbye to him. He didn't know where she had transferred to. He tried not to care, but he couldn't help but wonder.

He wondered how Ray and Alex's relationship had fared. Gene hadn't known they were in a relationship until that night in Luigi's. He had been shocked. No one was whispering about the two, and usually CID gossiped like a bunch of old ladies. They had kept the relationship a secret until a few days before she had left, when they left Luigi's together. Even then, after that night, there were no whispers around CID about the pair. Why was it staying so quiet? New relationships were talked about for weeks!

Gene had cut off Ray. Ray seemed confused, but slowly worked himself back into the Guv's good graces when Alex left. She probably had some new posh boy wherever she was...

"Guv? Did you hear what I just said?" Hansen's voice cut through his reverie.

"What? No."

"I said, Plymouth had crimes like this about a year and a half ago. They think it could be the same person. They've requested to send up their DI and a DC to help with a collar on this. Is that okay with you Guv?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Let them know, and then let's go see the body.

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Gene stood looking down at the small body lying on the slab in front of him. The little girls sandy blonde hair was loose and tangled, and bruises covered her face. Pity and revulsion filled him as he looked down on her. She was so tiny, so innocent, so dead.

"Any signs of rape?"

"No, Guv. The post mortem file is the same as the others. She hadn't eaten for at least a day, beaten, and strangled to death. Found wrapped in a red blanket."

"Plymouth had dealings with this bastard?" he asked, anger creeping into his voice.

"Yes, Guv. They sent over some of their files. All of their files match up with ours. Girls, between the ages of eight and ten, all with blonde hair. They were beaten and strangled, no signs of rape. None had eaten for at least a day before they died either."

"Right, call Plymouth again. Tell them to send their people up tomorrow. We don't want another girl to go missing."

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Alex stood at her desk, chills running down her back. She threw the letter down on her desk, but the words written on the paper were burned into her vision.

_You looked so lovely in that coma, Alex. Pity you had to wake up. Maybe we could put you back in a coma._

_Love, _

_Your two fans_

She threw the letter in the trash, thinking. Martin Summers was dead. Who was writing this? It had said 'your _two_ fans.' Who was stalking her now?

Her DCI's voice called out, snapping her out of her chilling train of thought.

"Drake! Get in here now!" Alex sighed. She respected Stotts, but he annoyed her. He was very advanced for his time, and even had a WDC on his team along with her. He respected their opinions the most out of the lot, and set them in charge of most of the cases.

Alex supposed she should be happy that he was like this, and that she was given a chance to show off her psychology, but she missed the archaic attitudes of Fenchurch East CID. She shook herself. Alex knew she couldn't go back to Fenchurch East, at least not while Gene Hunt was still the DCI there.

"Am I disturbing your train of thought Drake?" DCI Stotts asked. He always used her surname, his way of showing that he was above her, and she better not try anything funny.

"_Gene could do that just by looking at you. He didn't need to resort to anything else,"_ Alex thought, shaking herself again. She looked at her DCI.

"Sorry, sir." He stared at her for a minute, but she never got the feeling that his grey eyes stared straight through her, like Gene's had always seemed to.

"Right. Now you two may wonder why I called you in." Alex looked to her left in surprise. She hadn't noticed that WDC Bittner standing in the office also.

"WDC Bitter, you may remember the murders on those young girls a few years ago," he said, not waiting for her response. "I got a call from up in London, from DI Louis Hansen and it seems like they have been having the same problem we did. Hansen said, and I agree, that the likelihood of these being connected is very great. The murders are carried out in the same exact way, and all the girls the bastard chooses are the same. Blonde hair, aged eight to ten. I am sending you two up there to try and find the person behind this. It can be either ours or their collar. As long as the man is found, I don't care."

Alex looked at Bittner, who looked as though she knew who Louis Hansen was. "Excuse me sir, am I supposed to know a Louis Hansen?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Drake. Hansen worked here before you did. He transferred out of this office right before you transferred here. I told Bittner who he was, because she would know him."

"Where are we going to sir?" Alex asked.

"Fenchurch East," he said. "The DCI wants you up there tomorrow. You'll be housed in a flat above some restaurant across from the station."

Alex's stomach sunk. She couldn't go back to that place! She wanted to argue, but her instinct told her better. Sighing, she looked at DCI Stotts.

"Yes, sir. We'll leave first thing in the morning."

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Shaz looked down at the files of the two officers who were coming from Plymouth. Although her heart leapt in joy, her stomach sunk. The Guv was going to be even harder to work with.

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Gene stared at the files on his desk. This had to be some kind of cruel joke. When he approved of the DI coming up from Plymouth he had not expected this. And she was bringing another bird with her! Just what he needed. If the DC was anything like the DI she would also yap like a demented Chihuahua. He sighed. Psychology had just entered his kingdom again, booting the door aside. There would be no more gut instinct. It would be evidence, and psychology.

"_No,"_ Gene thought._ "I will not let her take over this office again. She is not on my team, she is not my DI. She will not be treated as such. She is a guest from another station. She will only be here a few weeks. And she better bloody respect me or I'll send her back sooner."_

Gene opened his scotch bottle and poured himself a healthy measure of scotch. He swigged it back, grimacing as it burned his throat. Gene poured himself another. He was going to need it.

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Alex sat in the car outside the station she prayed she would never have to go back to. This was the worst form of torture she could imagine, worse than being stuck in the Cale's cold store, or being kidnapped by Dr. Death. She never wanted to be under the reign of Gene Hunt again. He was cold, he didn't respect her. He didn't trust her. How could she work on a case with him?

She remembered the day she left.

_Everyone had said their goodbyes to her. Some, like Shaz, were tearful, and some, like Ray, were stoic. Only one person seemed glad to see her go. As she walked out, it hurt that Gene had not even bothered to say goodbye to her. She knew she hadn't spoken a kind word to him in weeks, but she still hoped. _

_Alex knew deep down she was being silly. She overrode those thoughts however, with what the Guv should have done. _He _should have apologised to _her._ If he hadn't listened to that Jenette, they would have never been in this mess. It was all his fault. Alex had decided that long ago. And until he apologised for losing his faith in her so quickly, she wouldn't bother with him._

_She remembered what he had once told her. _"Unbreakable."_ Alex almost laughed. Unbreakable? That certainly was the wrong word for them! Alex had been pulled into the illusion that Gene had shown her for so long. She trusted him more than anything in this life, and at one point, had even loved him._

_That day with Jenette had shattered the 'Unbreakable' illusion for her. They weren't a steel rod, a diamond that she had imagined. No. They were icicles. As soon as any change happened, they would fall to the ground and break. Yes, that described Gene's 'Unbreakable' illusion very well. Fragile little 'unbreakable' icicles._

_She had gathered her things and walked out the door, unaware of the anguish in his face as she walked out the door. She walked out of CID that day, not realising the large piece of her left behind._

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Alex couldn't get out of the car. She wanted to drive away and never return. She wanted to move to America. She wanted to jump in the ocean. Anything to stay away from this station. WPC Bittner looked at her.

"You ready ma'am?"

"Yeah. I guess so." Alex placed one booted foot outside the door, and got out of the car. She adjusted her white jacket so that it was straight. She checked her hair in the window, and turned to face the station, shoulders squared.

"Let's go."

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Ray had been tense ever since he found out the DI from Plymouth was coming up. Unknown to the Guv, Ray had been in contact with Alex since she had left. The Guv and the new DI were the only ones in CID who didn't know who the DI from Plymouth was. It was a secret that had mercifully stayed a secret in the office. No one wanted to anger the Guv with mentioning the woman he had fought with, loved, and destroyed.

Alex wouldn't admit it, but she wasn't the same without the Guv. He remembered a lunch that he, Chris and Shaz had had with her only a few months before when she was up in London.

"_Hunt doesn't know I'm here?"_

_It pained Ray to hear Alex call the Guv by his surname. It seemed so informal, so professional. _

"_No," Shaz said. "CID is very good about keeping secrets about you."_

_Alex laughed, but it was a tired version of the one they used to hear in Luigi's. "Bloody miracle, that is. As far as I remember, you lot couldn't keep anything a secret."_

"_It's different without you ma'am," said Chris, still not being able to call her Alex._

"_I expect it is. It's always different when someone leaves."_

"_No ma'am. That's not what I mean. I mean the Guv is different."_

_Ray and Shaz threw him warning looks, but he paid no attention._

"_Different? How do you mean?"_

"_Dunno. He just seems more... reckless than he used to be. He's like he was up in Manchester before Sam came along. And DI Hansen doesn't do anything. He worships the Guv. Would lick the bottoms of his shoes."_

_Ray was surprised. He hadn't really noticed how perceptive Chris was lately. Maybe Shaz was a good thing for him._

"_I don't know what to say Chris. I can't do anything about it. He wouldn't listen to me as his DI, why the hell would he listen to me now?" she asked, her voice bitter._

_Chris had quickly dropped the subject after that question, and they moved to lighter topics. As Alex and Shaz discussed her wedding and the not-so-sordid details of the honeymoon, Ray studied her._

_She looked more drawn than she did the day she left. Dark circles under her eyes spoke of sleepless nights that couldn't be covered by makeup. Her hair and makeup were done magnificently as always, but her eyes were slightly empty. The emotions didn't show as clearly as they used to._

"Did the results of Operation Rose do all this to her?"_ Ray thought. _"Or is it just stress at work?"

_The reason was never revealed. The lunch had wrapped up shortly after his thought, Alex claiming she had a meeting in half an hour. The three had said goodbye to their former DI, all in a glummer mood than when the lunch had begun._

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Ray looked up as the _clop-clopping _was heard on the tiles outside CID. Shaz was sitting at her desk, so it wasn't her. The doors to CID opened and two brunettes stepped in the doors, one tall, and one short. The short one looked around nervously, she had obviously never been to another CID before. The tall woman adjusted her jacket and held her chin up higher, her expression a blank anxiousness. The doors swung shut with a slam. DI Drake had arrived.

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Alex stepped through the hallway, her pace increasing because of the anxiousness eating away at her insides. She nodded at Viv, who looked delighted, and kept moving down to the double doors of the CID office. WDC Bittner was practically running to keep up with her.

She opened the door. Immediately all work in CID ceased as they looked up at the new arrivals. She looked at none of them. Instead her eyes were drawn to the back of the room, to the office inside the office. She stared directly into the eyes of Gene Hunt, daring him to say anything to her. Alex had arrived, and she would do her job the way she saw fit. And if Gene Hunt had a problem with that, then he could damn well forget about it.

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Gene noticed the activity slacking off in CID before he heard the heels on his tiles. The door slammed open, and his breath caught. Standing in the doorway, dominating the attention, was Alex Drake. She stared directly at him, her eyes glinting with fire. He understood what she was trying to get across. He stared directly back at her. This was his kingdom, and no one would ever cross him. He was the Manc Lion, this was his pride. She would do as he said. Of that, he would make certain.

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Ray looked between Alex and the Guv, noting the sparks flying out of both their eyes. He and Shaz exchanged nervous glances. The war had begun.

* * *

**TBC... Apologies to Rolephant in advance because I'll probably end up taking the piss out of her again in some following chapter. :P**


	3. This is Fenchurch,My Dream, My Nightmare

**I was just sitting around, and I decided, Hey! why not update today! Anyway, here's the fic. THank you to rolephant for always helping me with all my mad ideas, to everyone who has reviewed, and to those who have favourited!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: This is Fenchurch; My Dream, My Nightmare**

Alex stood at the door a moment, and then strode through CID to his office. WDC Bittner followed her, not quite understanding why the atmosphere was so tense.

The women stepped into the office, Alex shutting the door quietly behind her. She looked at the powerful man sitting behind the desk, anything but intimidated by his size and glare. She had never been intimidated by this man, even after she had first joined CID.

"DCI Hunt," she said, keeping her tone cool and formal, "this is WDC Alice Bittner from Plymouth. We are here to help you with the investigation of the little girls being murdered."

He looked at her, his eyes never blinking, never leaving hers. Alex knew that keeping eye contact with him was a direct challenge to his authority, something she was quite enjoying.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" He was toying with her, a fact that made Alex even angrier.

"I am Detective Inspector Alex Drake, DCI Hunt." She would not say '_sir._' That was one concession she would not make. It would mean that she had respect for him.

Gene gave her a hard searching glare, before speaking again. "Right. I offer my welcome to the both of you, and hope you enjoy your stay with us, although the case will be anything but pleasant. There are two empty desks in CID for you to work. I will have my WPC show you where you be staying later. Detective Inspector Drake." Alex's stomach jumped slightly when he addressed her. "You will be working with DI Hansen. He is the man at that desk there." Gene pointed to her old desk. "WDC Bittner, you will be working with my DS. His name is Ray Carling. He is at that desk there. Don't let him try to get into your knickers." Gene stood, and opened the door to a completely silent CID. "I hope we can solve this case soon."

Alex walked past him on her way out, feeling tension radiating from him as she did. Good.

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Gene closed the door to his office. He made straight to his scotch drawer, and poured himself his third tumbler of whiskey that day. Christ, if every day was going to be like this, he would be needing a few cases of scotch before the week was out.

Gene sighed, and viciously threw a dart at the dartboard. She was so _cold._ She had treated him like she had never known him before in her life. That had hurt. She no longer wanted to acknowledge his existence. Bollinger Knickers was gone, replaced by some cold woman who he never wanted to see again.

"_If that's how she wants to play, then fine. Let the war begin."_

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Alex stood outside the closed office door, oblivious to the man in the office behind her. The whole of CID was looking at her, tense smiles on their faces. She could tell they were happy to see her back, but nervous about the atmosphere between her and Gene Hunt. She offered a tentative smile to the room. Shaz entered the room, setting a cup of tea on Ray's desk.

"Ma'am! It's so good to see you back!" she said, breaking the tense silence.

"Hi Shaz," Alex said quietly, happy that someone had finally broken the tension in the room. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Alex?"

"S'different now ma'am," said Ray. "You're in the office, and you're a DI."

"Right. Thanks Ray."

"So who's your partner? The Guv didn't announce anything," Chris said.

"This is WDC Alice Bittner from Plymouth." Alice waved slightly, a shy smile on her face. "DCI Hunt instructed that she would work with you Ray. I'm to work with DI Hansen."

The man at her old desk finally looked up from the paperwork he was working on. He stood.

"DI Alex Drake? It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He reached out his hand and she studied him. He was very handsome. He was tall and had dark brown wavy hair. His eyes were beautiful, but strange in colour. A dark blue ring surrounded the pupil. From that ring they changed from ice blue, to green, to finally a dark brown around the outside of the iris. Alex had trouble looking away.

"DI Hansen."

"Please, call me Louis." He flashed her a brilliantly white smile.

"And you can call me Alex," she said, trying to keep her voice from going high and girly.

"Shall we get started, Alex? I'm going through the files from Plymouth as we speak."

"Sounds great," she said, cursing at how breathy she sounded.

Just then the door behind her slammed open.

"What's going on out here Inspector Drake?" his voice growled. "I thought you were here to get results on the case, not sit and chat."

Alex turned on her heel and glared icily at the man who prided himself the Manc Lion. "I'm _sorry_ DCI Hunt," she said, spitting out the word 'sorry' sarcastically. "It's just that _your_ CID wanted to know who WDC Bittner was, and since you had not formally introduced her..."

"You decided to take over me job, and do it yourself," he finished for her. "Watch yourself, Drake. You step one toe out of line, and I will be on the phone to Plymouth with your DCI, asking for a new person to come up, and recommending a demotion for you. Understood?"

She just stared at him, disbelief that she refused to show building inside her. He must really hate her now. She had halfway hoped to repair the relationship that lay broken between them, but he obviously wanted no part of it.

He continued to glare at her, waiting for her answer. "I asked if I was understood DI Drake."

"Understood," she said stiffly.

"Good. Now get to work. We need to find out who's killing those girls."

He turned and returned to his office, leaving CID sitting in silent shock behind him.

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Gene stepped back into his office, and leaned on his arms on his desk, his head down. He didn't know what had come over him. He had seen Alex with Hansen, and it had pissed him off. He knew that he shouldn't have to worry. Hansen did what Gene did. He followed Gene's orders, he acted slightly like Gene. Gene knew that Alex had never liked him like that. He had always hoped, but nothing had ever come of anything. Now it was too late. She hated him.

Gene was anxious when he heard she was first coming up. Part of him had hoped that they could get over the differences that had separated them in the past, but apparently she was too angry at him. The look of ice in her eyes when she had turned to stare at him confirmed everything he needed to know.

She hated him. Was this because he had pushed her away so long ago? If it was, it was not fair! She had thrown him out first. She had treated him with no respect, she didn't trust him anymore! Ignoring the niggling feeling in the back of his mind, Gene poured himself the fourth scotch of the day.

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Ray sat at his desk, staring at the woman who was now his partner. She was really quite pretty. Her dark brunette hair fell to her shoulders, and her eyes were blue. Her face seemed to have a slight radiance to it, like she would smile at any second.

Ray stopped. Why was he staring at her face? There were only three parts of a woman he cared about, none of which could be mentioned in decent company.

"DS Carling, can I ask you a question?" she asked shyly.

"Call me Ray, love."

Okay... Ray, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, what?"

"What's going on between DCI Hunt and DI Drake?" As soon as Alice asked the question, she looked around to make sure that neither was listening.

Ray also looked around. Alex and DI Hansen were nowhere to be seen, presumably in the kitchenette talking or in the evidence room poking around for files. The Guv was also out of the office. Ray had no idea where he would be, so he answered quickly.

"We're not really sure. In November of '82, we had a huge bullion robbery on King Douglas Lane."

"I remember that! Operation Rose it was called, wasn't it? A bunch of bent coppers, including a DCI?"

"Yeah. Well, see the thing is, we knew a blag was going to happen, but we didn't know where or how. DI Drake somehow figured out that it would be on King Doug, but the Guv didn't believe her. Something had gotten into him that day, and he thought she was corrupt. They had a huge row, ending in him suspending her. She stormed out of the office, but he stopped her halfway. I still remember exactly what he told her. 'I'm doing this without you! And if you dare to get in my way, I swear to God I will kill you.' The next day, we had arrested most of the bent coppers when we heard two shots fired in the courtyard. We ran into the courtyard to find that DI Drake was at the blag. The Guv had shot her. She nearly died."

"And he's still a DCI? How?"

"He didn't mean to. A woman had taken DI Drake hostage. The woman shot at him, and he fired back blindly. DI Drake was pushed in front of the bullet by the woman.

"After DI Drake woke up, things weren't the same. The air was tense, and they didn't work with each other anymore. See, we used to use half of the Guv's gut instinct, and half of DI Drake's psychology. They just kind of bounced off each other and we solved things faster than ever. They – believe it or not – were at one point in love with each other. Neither would admit it, but you could tell by the way they looked at each other. Then after Operation Rose, the respect they shared disappeared, and they pushed each other away.

"I'm not sure if words were actually exchanged after the whole affair or not. All I know is that this case is going to be terribly hard to solve if the Guv won't listen to DI Drake's psychology."

"Is that right Raymundo?" Ray and Alice jumped. Neither had noticed Gene standing behind them.

"Guv!" Ray exclaimed.

"Going to tell the woman any other details of me personal life Ray? Gonna tell her all about me marriage too?"

Ray looked down. "I'm sorry Guv, it's just..."

"Oh shut up, Ray. I don't want to hear your snivelling apologies. Get to work."

Gene turned and walked into the kitchenette, leaving a very relieved but shaken DS and WDC behind.

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

"Alright then, what's your favourite band?"

"Adam and the Ants."

"No way. You're too posh!"

"Just because I'm posh doesn't mean I can't enjoy good music," Alex laughed. "What about you?"

"David Bowie," Louis said.

"You can't say Bowie!"

"Why not? Because I asked you for your favourite _band_ not your favourite singer! Who's your favourite _band_?"

"Erm... Duran Duran."

"I knew it!" Alex exclaimed, punching her fist in the air.

"Knew what?" Louis asked, playing dumb.

"Your favourite band."

"And how did you deduce that Inspector?" he asked playfully.

"Psychiatry no doubt."

Alex groaned inwardly. Why couldn't Hunt just leave her alone? Was he bound and determined to follow her anywhere she went, torturing her the entire way?"

"Guv," said Louis. "What's up?"

"I wanted to know if you had made any progress on the case, but it seems like the only thing you two have figured out is each other's musical preferences! What is it about the addition of two people into a CID? No one's doing diddly shit today!"

"_No one ever did diddly shit, Hunt. You're just angry because I'm here. Well, I didn't ask for it, I can guarantee you that," _Alex yelled at him in her mind.

"Do you have something to say, Inspector Drake?"

"Only my deepest and most sincere apologies for taking a ten minute break to get tea and use the ladies, DCI Hunt," she said sarcastically. She squeezed past him on her way out, brushing up against him slightly in the small space. Her stomach squirmed in excitement at feeling his stomach before she banished the feeling away. Louis followed quickly, leaning his mouth next to her ear.

"Can I buy you a drink tonight at Luigi's?"

"_Why the hell not?" _Alex thought. It would piss Hunt off, something she couldn't resist at the moment, and Louis was not a bad man to be seen with.

"I would love to," she said, flashing him a smile before returning to her temporary desk.

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Gene sat in the darkened CID, alone. He had sent the rest of the team to lunch nearly an hour before. They had rushed out before he could change his mind, leaving him brooding at his desk. Nothing new had happened during the day. He hoped that a lead would come up soon. Today had been a day from hell. The sooner Drake got out of his office the better.

Gene stood, and pulled his overcoat on over his suit. He strode out of his office, slamming the door behind him. He made his way over to Luigi's, praying the entire way that Drake wouldn't be there.

"_I knew there was a reason I never believed in a God," _Gene thought, seeing Drake sitting in the midst of Luigi's, fending off the over attentive owner. He bristled when he saw that she was not sitting with the rest of CID. She was sitting with Hansen, at _his_ table.

How _bloody _dare she? That was _his _table. It had been his long before she had ever shown up. Sure, they had shared it quite often when she had worked for him, but she had _never_ sat there when he didn't. He knew what she was doing. She was intentionally trying to piss him off. It was working, but Gene refused to show it.

He approached the CID table, and it grew quiet as the detectives glanced over at the table where Drake and Hansen were sitting. He knew they were wondering what he was going to do. Instead of throwing a fit, he sat down at the table with his junior officers.

"Luigi! Get me a beer!" CID visibly relaxed with his order. He knew they were expecting a fight to rival the old days. Gene wanted to yell and scream at her like he used to, but he knew it would come to no use. The Drake of the past actually respected him, though she fought him viciously at times. She would go and do whatever she wanted, but would apologise to him later, even though she had gotten the result she needed.

This Drake would fight him, do whatever she wanted, and damn the consequences. He hoped that the fact he threatened to have her DCI demote her would reign her in somewhat, but he doubted it. Drake would always do whatever she wanted. And he would never be able to change that.

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Alex knew as soon as she walked into Luigi's with Louis what table she would sit at. She walked straight to the table in the corner next to the CID table. He followed her cautiously.

"Alex, I don't think we should sit here."

"Oh, don't worry Louis. Hunt won't do anything." Alex knew that taking the old table was an overly vicious declaration of war, but she hoped that he would yell at her. She wanted to get into a blazing row with him. She wanted to scream out the anger and pain at him, the pain he had inflicted when he didn't even try to get her to stay. She wanted to see him hurt, to see the pain in his eyes. Alex would see that before she went back to Plymouth. She would make sure of that.

Around an hour after Hunt had sent them to "lunch," heavy steps sounded down the staircase. Alex had been chatting amiably with Luigi for about ten minutes. Louis didn't seem to mind. He seemed very patient, understanding her need to reconnect with everyone from her old station.

"_Well, almost everyone." _

The table next to them quieted as a man in a dark overcoat stepped into the restaurant. The little Italian looked down at her questioningly.

"No, Luigi," she said quietly.

Understanding what she meant, he scuttled off to wait on someone he should have taken care of ten minutes previously. Alex picked the conversation back up with Louis, who now seemed quite uncomfortable.

"So why did you transfer here?" she asked, carefully watching Hunt out of the corner of her eye. He seemed to be staring at her, but she refused to look up.

Hunt started to move, and stood directly behind their table, as if questioning whether or not to throw his DI out of the chair. Alex noticed the furtive glances the rest of CID was sending her way.

Suddenly, Hunt sat at the CID table. "Luigi, get me a beer!"

Alex watched Louis relax at the fact that Hunt had decided not to pick a fight. It was a moment before she realised he had finished speaking.

"I see," she said, although she had no idea what he had said. "So how do you like it here?"

Louis started talking again, and her thoughts overwhelmed her. Why hadn't Hunt picked the fight? She was sitting in _his_ table of all places! She had crossed the sacred hunting grounds! He had gotten angry at her over stuff much more petty than a stolen table before. Why wouldn't he scream at her? Alex watched him recline stiffly at the table, and turned her attention back to Louis.

"...and the Guv is okay to work for I guess."

Their conversation continued late into the night, long after most of CID had left, mindful of the day of work ahead of them. Louis had walked her to the stairs and given her a kiss on the cheek goodnight. Alex felt herself blushing, and walked upstairs slowly, after agreeing to a date. She didn't notice the man sitting within earshot of them, downing his scotch quickly after hearing her agree to the date. If she had, she would have realised that this was the most vicious blow she could have struck to Gene Hunt.

* * *

**TBC... Reviews are always appreciated**


	4. What if this Distance is Your Fault?

**This is probably my last update this week, as I only finished chapter 6 last night! Some anger and fighting in this, but we all know it needed to come out sometime. :D Thanks to Rolephant, for helping me with general plottiness and staying up even though I'm keeping you from a nice warm... well... :P Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, added to story alert, and added to faves!

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: What if This Distance is Your Fault?**

A week later, the day dawned too early for Alex. She hadn't realised how drunk she had actually been the night before, but her head was letting her know. She groaned at the thought of going to CID with a hangover this bad. Then, as she realised who she was currently working for, her groan got louder. She really did not want to face Gene Hunt today.

She got ready quickly; her hair was much shorter now than when she worked at Fenchurch the last time. She clipped her fringe back, still enjoying the fact that her hair only took her five minutes. Alex stepped out into her old bedroom, and opened the wardrobe. She picked out a grey suit and blue blouse. It reminded her of something she would wear in 2008. She dressed quickly and poured herself a bowl of cereal. As she ate, she thought about work.

She quite liked Louis. He was funny, interesting, and smart. He was polite and he respected her opinion. In short, he was nothing like Hunt. She was looking forward to their date tonight.

Alex was started from her thoughts as a light knock sounded on the door. She walked to the door and opened it, to see WDC Bittner standing out front.

"Alice, do you need something?"

"I was just wondering if you were ready to go over to Fenchurch ma'am. I don't quite feel comfortable walking over there by myself yet." Alex almost laughed at her colleague's nervousness, but then reminded herself how she felt when she had first come to this time.

"_And I didn't even have anyone I knew, save for the people from Sam's fantasy."_

"Yes, I'm ready. Let's go." Alex closed the door to the flat behind her as they walked down the stairs to the street.

"Have you and Ray found anything interesting?"

"No, ma'am. He said that you'd probably be building a psychological profile with DI Hansen and we didn't need to bother with anything until then."

Alex sighed. That was certainly Ray, always trying to get out of the smallest bit of work. "You're right. I'll be doing that today." The rest of the walk to CID was silent.

The team looked up in shock as Alex walked in. When she had worked in Fenchurch before, she was always late. She could never get out of bed early, and with her hair taking the time it did, it was inevitable that she was late.

She walked straight to her desk, not particularly wanting to hear Hunt get on her for not working yet. All the files from Plymouth and Fenchurch were spread across her desk, and she was deep in thought, taking notes, before she realised that someone was standing in front of her desk. She looked up to see Louis in front of her.

"Louis, how are you?"

"I'm doing quite well Alex, you?"

"I'm doing great. Did you need something?"

"I was just wondering if you like seafood."

"Yes, I love it."

"Good," he flashed a brilliant smile at her. "I just wanted to make sure. I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sounds lovely," she said, smiling back at him. "I can't wait."

He left the office, and she immersed herself again in the files, only to be stopped when Shaz put a letter on her desk.

"Post? But Plymouth isn't supposed to forward anything up."

"I dunno ma'am. I picked up the post this morning on my way in, and it was laying on top."

"Right, well thanks Shaz." Alex flipped the letter over, and carefully slit the envelope. She pulled the letter out and unfolded it.

_The cold store was freezing, wasn't it Alex? Gene saved you then, didn't he? If you somehow found your way back there, who would save you now? _

_Love,_

_Your two fans_

_(See? We even followed you from Plymouth!)_

Alex dropped the letter on the desk shaking. Who were these people? What did they want with her? Suddenly she heard the dreaded voice speak.

"Drake, what's wrong with you? Drake?"

She ignored him and tried to hide the letter from view. One of his hands grabbed her wrist, and the other tore the letter from her grasp.

"Leave that alone! It's mine. I have to deal with it..."

He ignored her as his eyes scanned the page. "Jesus Christ. What the hell is this Alex?"

Alex stopped, shocked by his use of her first name.

"Damn it, Drake! You've gotten letters like this before?"

"It's mine to deal with. It's nothing."

"This doesn't look like nothing."

"I'm fine, just leave it alone!" Alex felt herself getting angry, partially from fear, and partially from annoyance at his insistence.

"My office Drake."

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Alex followed him into his office. Gene slammed the door shut behind her, making her wince.

"What's going on? What's with the letters? You talk to me, Alex."

He winced inwardly. It was just like what he had said the night he suspended her.

"_You talk to me, Alex. If I mean anything to you at all."_

Gene was worried about her. Someone was threatening her life, and she was trying to hide it from him.

"Are you serious? I can't tell you anything! Last time I told you anything, you thought I was taking the piss, and ended up suspending me," she yelled.

Gene stood, gobsmacked. Where the hell was this coming from? This was not what he expected. He retaliated in the only way he knew how.

"Can you blame me?" he yelled back. "You knew everything about that blag, Drake! How was I to know you weren't corrupt?"

"Had I ever given you any reason to doubt me before that day? Or was it just that bloody _Jenette?_"

"I wanted you to talk to me; you told me you were from the bloody future! Do you want me to believe you have some magical DeLorean that you use to travel between times?"

"You asked for the truth, and I told you the truth!"

"You told me a story! You're a bloody FREAK Bolly! Just like Tyler was. At least after a few months he got better! But you stay the same, always pining after your daughter."

"You shut up about my daughter! You have no right to even SPEAK about her!"

"Are you gonna smack me gob now? Storm out of CID just like the last time?"

"No, Gene," she hissed, knowing that the controlled tone would have more effect than her screaming. "I have a case to solve for my division. If you want me to go back, and have me demoted to DS, please, call DCI Stotts. I would give anything to get out of this place."

"Just like last time. You always harped on for a transfer. Never came in front of my face though."

"You wouldn't have signed it, and you know it. Remember what you said to me one night in Luigi's? 'You're not going anywhere till I say so, and I don't say so.'"

Gene opened his mouth to answer when there was a knock on the door.

"What?"

DI Hansen walked in, looking nervously from him to Alex. "Another girl was found Guv. Lacey Grey."

Gene and Alex looked at each other, both acknowledging the fact that this argument would be continued later, when they didn't have the case working its way in.

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

CID watched nervously as Alex walked into the Guv's office. They had no idea what to expect. Shaz walked over and perched herself on Chris' desk.

"I reckon that they need to do this."

"What do you mean?" asked Ray. "They need to scream at each other?"

"Yeah," said Shaz, as Alex started screaming.

"How's that gonna help anything?" Ray asked, as the Guv's bellows sounded across the office.

"Ray, don't you see? Those letters brought up all the Guv's old feelings for DI Drake. He's worried about her. They're gonna yell about the stuff they should have acknowledged over a year ago."

"You mean the shooting?"

"No. I mean before the shooting. The night before. Remember that awful row?"

"Well, yeah, who couldn't? I mean..." Ray stopped. The Guv's office was silent. He looked up. Alex was speaking, staring at the Guv, murder in her eyes. Just then DI Hansen walked into CID. He headed straight toward the Guv's office.

"Wouldn't do that mate," Chris said. "The Guv and DI Drake are about to kill each other."

"I have to. It's about the case," Hansen replied. He knocked, and cautiously entered the office. Alex walked out instants later and grabbed her coat. The Guv exited a few moments after she, pulling on his driving gloves.

Ray and Chris jumped up. It was time to fire up the Quattro.

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

"Lacey Grey. Ten years old. Strangled, starved and beaten." Gene's voice narrated the otherwise silent crime scene. The six detectives stood in a circle, looking sadly down on the body below them.

Alex's mind was racing. She started to talk out loud; when her thoughts got this jumbled she had to.

"He seems to be increasing the age with each killing. In Plymouth, it started with an eight-year old, and ended with a ten year old. Here, if everything is as you say Louis, he killed and eight year old, and a nine-year-old. Now he's murdered the ten-year-old. There are several things that could happen now. He could move on to another city, and murder another three girls there. He could stay, and restart with another eight-year-old. Or he could kill again, only next time it will be an 11-year-old."

"Will you shut up? I can't hear myself think!"

Alex ignored Hunt, continuing her thoughts out loud.

"He always wraps them in a red blanket. That could mean several things. One, he regrets it."

"Don't look like that to me. Bastard keeps killing them don't he?" Gene said angrily.

"Another idea," Alex said, talking slightly louder to cover him up, "is that red means passion."

"They're dead. Death doesn't seem too passionate to me."

Alex looked up at her superior officer, eyes glittering in suppressed anger.

"_Passion,_ DCI Hunt, doesn't always mean love. Passion can also be applied to anger, or many other complex emotions that you don't seem to have."

Gene stopped, gobsmacked. "What did you just say to me, Drake?" he asked, voice dangerously calm.

"I said that passion can also be applied to anger, or many other complex emotions."

"You left out the end of your sentence that time."

"Oh, right, I'm sorry. Or many other complex emotions, DCI Hunt. Is that better?" she asked lightly.

Ray, Chris and Louis were watching them go back and forth waiting for the tempers to erupt.

"No," said Gene, getting dangerously close to her face. "I am your superior officer. I expect you to call me _sir._ You need to show some respect to superior officers. It's a wonder that your DCI down in Plymouth had no problems with you."

"Maybe because my DCI in Plymouth wasn't a complete bastard..._Sir," _she said, lips inches from his, spitting out the "sir" sarcastically at the end.

Ray's mouth dropped open into the perfect comic "O." Chris stepped back behind Louis, as if Louis would protect him. Alex continued staring Hunt directly into his eyes, hers glittering in the challenge.

"That's it Drake! I'm sick of this!" Alex prayed he would just send her back. She could take the bollocking from Stotts, and even the slash in pay. She just didn't want to be here, standing in front of his face every day. The face she used to love. The face that she still did love, but would not admit it to herself. She jerked her chin up higher and continued staring at him.

He glared at her, daring her to plead her case. She said nothing. "We'll continue this conversation in my office, Drake."

"Whatever." Alex turned on her heel and walked back to the Quattro, clambering in the back. The rest of the detectives stood, staring after her.

"What got into her this morning?" asked Ray.

"Hormones," Chris responded automatically. "It's always hormones."

* * *

**TBC... I was delighted to get Chris' Hormone line in here!!!! Also, there is a poll on my profile page for those of you who have read Secrets of the Past. (Shameless Advertising, yes...) Reviews are always appreciated!**


	5. There was Another Time in My Life

**Right, I know I said I wouldn't post again this week, but I finished chap 7, and as I only need to keep two chaps ahead, I thought I'd spoil you. Thanks as always to ROlephant, for promising to talk to me when I am in distant lands, for imagining what it would be like if we met 7000 of ourselves and for promising to get me a Buffy the Elf Slayer. :) Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited, added to story alert, and voted on my poll on my profile!

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: There was Another Time in My Life When You Actually Meant Something**

The ride back to CID was almost unbearably silent. Ray wanted to say something, anything, but he could not risk setting the Guv off. The Guv was smoking one fag after another, and Alex kept giving little irritated sniffs from her seat.

He suddenly remembered how much she hated smoking. She would roll down the window whenever they used to light up in the car, even if it was freezing outside. She had once scared Chris so much that he stopped smoking altogether. Needless to say, that had only lasted for a day or so. Ray could tell that Alex was longing to roll down a window, but she did no such thing. Instead, she quietly in her seat, looking out the window.

"_She still loves him,"_ he thought to himself. _"She's just too stubborn to admit it. Through all her words and anger and yelling, she still loves him." _

A smile fleetingly crossed his face. Maybe there was some hope for them after all.

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Gene sat in the stone quiet Quattro, smoking continuously. He was aware of Drake's impatient little sniffs in the backseat, but he paid them no mind. If she wanted to piss him off, then fine, he could do the same thing. It was all he could do to resist blowing the smoke directly in her face, but he knew that was something too low to even consider.

She hated him already. He didn't want her to hate him more. He still loved her, as much as he hated to admit it. He knew that everything was over between them; it had been for a long time. But he couldn't control who he loved, and he had loved that woman since the day she set foot in his CID.

The Quattro screeched to a halt, the only thing stopping them from crashing into the windscreen were the seatbelts that mandatorily held them in place. Gene ripped his off, and quickly stepped out of the car.

"Drake, my office," he said before sweeping through the double doors of Fenchurch East. He did not stop to see if Alex would follow. He knew she would, whether she wanted to or not. He knew there was something inside her that would make her go into his office, no matter how much she was dreading what was to come.

He strode into CID, paying no attention to the atmosphere, which was unusually busy. Hansen, Drake, Ray, Chris and Bittner all walked in at the same time. All stared at Alex as she walked towards his office. Just before she entered, she turned, and although Gene could not see her expression, he knew she was giving a reassuring look to CID. Her face was a mask of blankness as she turned again and strode into his office.

"Shut the door and close the blinds," he said flatly. She did so automatically, surprising him. "Sit." He pointed to the chair he had added to his office that morning. She sat, sitting in a way that a rebellious teenager would.

"Good God Drake, grow up!" Alex looked at him, and did nothing except raise an eyebrow.

"I am sick of your antics, Drake. Grow up, and work like an adult! I told you I'd send you back to Plymouth if you stepped out of line again. I realise now, that would be being too nice. That's what you want. No, Drake. You're stuck here. Until the case is solved. And as a special punishment for the both of us, you're no longer working with Hansen. You're working directly with me."

"No..."

Gene pouted angrily. "I will paraphrase from what I once told Chris as he stood across from me in this office. Demotion isn't your sentence Drake. I am. Just remember you brought this on yourself. Now get the things off your desk and bring them in here. We need to work this case out. Maybe we can get you off to Plymouth faster."

Alex said nothing. She stared at him for a long moment, and walked out of the office to her desk. Gene watched carefully. She had two options right now. One was gather her things and walk out. The other was to swallow her pride and work with him. She picked up the files off her desk. He almost smiled as she walked back to his office. She dumped the files on his surprisingly clean desk.

"Close the door, Drake. But now you can open the blinds."

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

CID waited quietly to hear the two erupt at each other. Alex had gone in and shut the door and blinds. The air was tense. Would the Guv do as he threatened and send her home? Would he demote her?

These questions hung in the air as the door of his office opened once more. Alex walked out and started collecting files off her desk. Rays heart sunk. The Guv was sending her home then? He wasn't giving her a chance? She turned without a word and walked back into his office. The door slammed and the blinds opened.

Ray let loose the breath he was unaware he was holding. Alex would stay. The Guv was making her stay. Good.

He became aware of the woman sitting next to him. Alice was still staring fearfully at the office door.

"S'all right love. Drake's gonna stay. There's no way the Guv would let her go."

"I'm just afraid of being alone here. DI Drake's the only person besides Hansen that I really know here, and Hansen's a creep."

"I can understand that. I remember when the Guv came down from Manchester, he was in a bad sort. Our DI had just died. The Guv moved down here, and Chris and I followed him. I was terrified that he was gonna quit after he came here, and I'd be left in a new CID with a new DCI and only Chris to talk to. The Guv was about ready to quit too."

"What changed his mind?"

"Drake did. She transferred down in 1981, and as soon as she did, all the Guv's talk about retirin' stopped. She kept him on the job. And after she left, he started talking about leaving again. We're just gonna have to see where this goes. I can guarantee you this, if she and Hansen get it on like they seem they're gonna, there'll be hell to pay at the office."

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Alex finished getting ready as a knock sounded at her door. She opened her door to see Louis standing outside looking breathtakingly handsome. He was wearing a plain white shirt and black suit, a crisp, clean look that suited him perfectly.

"_It suits Gene really well too. Accents his eyes just like it does Louis'. Gene looks better in a black shirt though, with the top two buttons undone." _

Alex forced herself to come back to the present as she felt heat building down below. Why was she thinking about Gene anyway? Their relationship was over. He hated her, and she didn't blame him now. She had acted like a complete bitch that morning.

"Are you ready?" Louis asked her, offering her his arm.

"Of course!" Alex slipped her arm through his and they walked down the stairs together.

"Alex," he said timidly. "Do you mind if we stop in Luigi's for a moment? I have to tell the Guv something about the case."

"It's not a problem Louis," she said, secretly revelling in the fact that she could show off the fact that she was going out with someone else to Gene.

Louis relaxed visibly. They walked down to Luigi's in a relaxed silence. Alex knew that CID was in there, it was much louder than it had been even an hour ago. She stood next to the bar while Louis walked over to where Gene was sitting in his corner table. Louis started explaining something rapidly, gesticulating wildly. Gene nodded and responded, to which Louis nodded his head back toward the bar. Alex looked away quickly so her eyes wouldn't meet his, noticing Shaz sitting on her right.

"Shaz, how are you?"

"I'm doing good ma'am. You look lovely tonight. What's occasion?"

"I'm going out to dinner with Louis." Turning her back to Gene did nothing. She could still feel his eyes piercing her back. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Speak of the devil himself," she said, turning around to face Louis.

"You ready now Alex? Sorry about that."

"Yeah. Night, Shaz."

"Night, ma'am."

Louis grabbed Alex's hand and lightly led her out of the restaurant. She looked round on her way out, noting only two things. First, Gene did not stop staring at her. Secondly, Ray and Alice were absent. Alex wasn't the only one making new friends at Fenchurch East.

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Gene sat at his normal table in CID, convincing himself he didn't care who Drake went out with. Who cared if she looked gorgeous in that little black dress of hers that hugged her every curve? Still the anger that Hansen would go out with her kept in his consciousness. The casual nod toward her that Hansen had given when Gene had asked why he was so dressed up for a night in Luigi's spoke volumes. Hansen didn't really care about her. She was just going to get her heart broken, Gene knew. But she wouldn't listen to him. She hated him. He had lost any chance he ever had.

Gene wished he could do something. He hated to see Drake hurt. The night he had suspended her, even though he was pissed off at her, he had wanted to hug her and kiss her tears away. He had hurt her, and he had felt guilty, staring at her desk until Jenette had shown up. He had considered going to her flat and apologising for hurting her, and explain everything, until Jenette had shagged him. Gene felt anxious. Drake was going to get hurt, and there was nothing he could do about it.

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Alex followed Louis to his car, where he opened the door for her. She climbed in quickly, and he drove off.

"Where are we going?" she asked, attempting to make small talk.

"This seafood restaurant called The Poseidon. You ever heard of it?"

"No, but I haven't lived here in over a year. It may be fairly recent."

"I don't know how long it's been open, but I don't think it has been very long. The owner was talking to me one night, and he said that he had only bought it a few years previous and then redecorated it. Said that it was held by the police for some reason."

"That's odd. I don't recall holding any restaurants for investigation when I worked at Fenchurch."

"Hmm. That's odd." They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Have I mentioned the food?" he asked.

"No," Alex responded.

"It's bloody exquisite. They have shrimp that melts in your mouth."

"Oh that does sound good," she said, getting excited.

"Well, we're here," Louis said pulling up outside a restaurant.

Alex gawped at the front of the building. Even though the interior had been changed, she was still staring into the Alla Casa.

"Alex, love, are you alright?" Louis asked, noticing her stiffen.

"Erm... yeah. I'm fine," Alex lied composing herself. She got out of the car and followed Louis into the restaurant remembering the last time she had entered the building.

"_Last time I entered this building, Gene carried me out."_ The note from earlier rang in her head.

_Who would save you now?_

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

"Alex, are you sure you're okay?" Louis asked halfway through dinner. "You've hardly said a word throughout dinner and you look like you've seen a ghost."

Alex snapped her head to look at Louis. "Erm... No. Not really. I'm sorry Louis. It's just... I do know this place."

"You do? I thought you'd never heard of it."

"I'd never heard of the restaurant, yes, but I know this building. I know why the police held it for a bit."

"Why, what happened?"

"Remember that note from this morning? I'm assuming you read it?"

"Yeah the Guv set me on that case now, since your working with him."

"The cold store that the note mentioned? I was stuck in there for quite a while."

"What? What happened Alex?"

"I had figured the case out. I went confront the owners of the restaurant on my own. The wife, Joan Cale, hit me in the head with a bottle of Bollinger. I remember. I saw the label. It stunned me, and I fell to the floor. I went in and out of consciousness for several minutes after. They tied me up and threw me in the cold store while they waited for the hit man to collect me. I nearly died of hypothermia. Gene saved me. He figured the case out too, shot out the window when he saw my warrant card on the floor. He carried me out of the freezer and did CPR. I haven't been back here since."

"My god, Alex. If I had known that we would've never come here."

"It's okay Louis. I enjoyed the food."

"I'm getting the check now."

Alex tried to persuade him out of it, but he insisted. "I'm going to take you home, Alex. You still look really pale."

Alex was secretly relieved. She didn't want to stay in this restaurant. She was, however, disappointed that their date was ending. She enjoyed being in Louis' company. The drive home was quiet. Louis escorted her upstairs, his arm around her waist. Neither noticed the man in the black overcoat walking to his red car glaring at them. They reached Alex's flat.

"I had a great time Louis, really. The food was amazing."

"I'm really sorry, Alex. If I'd have known, I would've chosen something different."

"Louis, it's no problem. If anyone should be sorry it's me. Because of me we left halfway through dinner."

"Alex, don't blame this on yourself." Alex looked into his eyes which were full of concern. She felt her face draw closer to him. His lips moved to meet hers. She parted her lips slightly and Louis took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. They stood in front of her flat for several minutes, until he finally broke the contact.

"I should be going. I'll see you tomorrow Alex."

Alex nodded; disappointed the evening had already ended. "Goodnight Louis. Sleep well."

* * *

**TBC.... Next Chapt.... hahaha I can't reveal that! :P Reviews are always appreciated. :)**


	6. Things are Changing

**New chap up today, that means, although chap 8 was completely evil, I have it written! (I'm keeping at least two chaps ahead of you lot. :P) Thank you as always to Rolephant, for keeping me amused during the hours while I am looking for meat or fruit for my pies, for creating fun words like "tylered" and "poken," for finding the successor to the 50p of epic sadism, for helping me create a handy shortening for this fic, and for keeping me company during my general nonsense such as trying to get hot chips from the opposite side of the country. (hahaha long thank you today, and I told you I'd get it in somehow.. :P) THank you for everyone who reads, reviews, has added this to favs and added to their story alert. :D

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Things are Changing, but You've Yet to Be Forgiven**

Alex left her flat the next morning to see Ray and Alice leaving at the exact same time. They were holding hands and each wore a giant smile.

"Good night last night, was it Ray?" Alex asked smirking, remembering the time he had said that after she had spent the night with the Thatcherite wanker.

"It was a very good night ma'am," Alice replied for him, as they walked to CID. Ray continued holding her hand, but looked embarrassed as she continued.

"He took me to this lovely restaurant, and had already ordered the duck. I usually don't like it when men pre-order, but I didn't mind it at all last night. He let me choose the wine and appetizers and pudding. It was marvellous. Then after, we went back to my flat and had a glass of wine. We must've talked half the night before we dozed off on the couch."

Alex stared in amazement at Ray who was staring at the ground determinedly. They reached CID and Alice went off to make a cup of tea, leaving Alex and Ray alone.

"You're not acting like your normal self Ray. You took a girl on a date and _didn't_ try to get in her knickers?"

He looked up at her. "I dunno. She's just _different. _I mean, I want to shag her, but not yet. I want to wait till the right time."

"My God, Ray. You may actually pass for a gentleman."

"I know ma'am. I can't believe what's going on. I never take a girl out to a place that expensive, and I've certainly never spent the night at a woman's flat without shagging her."

"Keep it up Ray. Alice is good for you." Alice walked in, and their conversation ceased. Alex went to Hunt's office, but he wasn't in yet, and she didn't want to cross him this early in the morning by entering without his permission. She perched herself on the desk she had been assigned and started talking about the case.

"Ray, have you guys found anything out since yesterday?"

"Nothing ma'am. We went and talked to the mother, but she didn't know who would do anything to her child. The father said the same thing. They were divorced."

"Alright, thanks Ray." Gene walked into the office as Ray finished his statement.

"Drake, why aren't you working yet?" he barked at her.

"Sorry, DCI Hunt. I wasn't sure if I was allowed to go into your office or not when you weren't there. I stayed out here, and questioned Ray about what he knew."

"Which is bloody nothing. And for future reference Drake, if I am in my office you knock before entering. If I am not in my office you can just enter. I mean, you can knock if you want, but the only reply you'll get will be the voice in your own crazy head." The corners of his mouth twitched and he opened his door. "Now come on, Drake. We've got a case to solve."

Alex followed, mystified. He was joking with her? Was Gene going to be nice to her now? What the hell was going on?

She shut the door and started working, ever conscious of the fact that Gene was staring at her. Finally, unable to stand it anymore, she looked up at him. Instead of looking away, he continued to stare.

"_What?"_ she hissed.

"I'm just wondering how you can look that awake."

"What? What do you mean?"

"After spending all night awake. How can you look that awake?"

"How do you know I spent the whole night awake?"

"I saw you and Hansen go up to your flat. We all know what happens when you and a man go up there."

"May I remind you, Hunt, that you and I were in my flat together numerous times when I worked here, and nothing like that ever happened? Besides its none of your business."

"Actually it is. I want you to stay away from him, Drake. As much as it disappoints me you will be going home at some point in the near future. The last thing I want is an emotionally incompetent DI because his lover has gone back to Plymouth."

Alex felt herself getting angry. "You have no right to tell me who I can and cannot go out with. I am a grown woman, Gene. I can make decisions for myself. And it's not only my relationship going on in this office."

"Yeah, Chris and Shaz are kind of old news Drake."

"Not them."

"You mean Ray and Bittner?" He laughed. "I don't think I have to worry about them. Ray is very simple. His goal is to get in and out of someone's knickers as quickly as possible. There are no relationships with him."

"Okay. Whatever."

"Drake! Do you know something I don't?"

"Nothing I'm going to tell you."

"Drake! As your superior officer I demand you tell me what's going on!"

"_Love,_ Gene. Nothing you would know anything about. See, CID can keep things from you pretty well."

"CID? They all gossip like old ladies. If anything happens, I'll know about it."

"They gossip like old ladies about _you. _ Everyone else gets to keep their secrets. You don't."

"Well that's no fair."

Alex looked up and smiled in spite of herself. He was sitting, looking like an angry child; arms crossed and pout firmly in place.

"Oh, calm down. It comes with being in charge. Ray and Alice aren't high enough on the CID ladder to be interesting, but the WPC's are probably very interested in them."

Alex leaned down and studied the file she was working on. She looked back up at Gene. "Are you sure I can't work from my desk? I feel like a naughty child."

"Yes, Drake. You get to easily distracted out there. Enjoying the view too much, I think. If you're going to insist on going out with Hansen, then I'm keeping you separate during work. Consider me 'helping your relationship.' Now get to work."

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Alex awoke, smiling as she remembered that Louis would be next to her. It had been nearly two weeks since the last murder and CID was now thinking that he had moved on like he had in Plymouth. This was making Gene angrier than he already was. Alex knew that he hated when children, especially little girls were harmed in any way.

She sat up, sighing at the prospect of another day with Gene. Alex knew that he knew her relationship with Louis had progressed. As the days passed, he grew more and more tense. Except for the few brief days when he had attempted to be nice to her after forcing her to work with him, she had to speak carefully around him. Alex felt that she was walking on eggshells whenever she was near him, and she knew that it was her rejection of the advice he had given her that sent every bit of friendship they had built over the few days of his niceness down the drain. Alex thought back to the day when he had cornered her in the tiny kitchenette.

_Alex had just finished making tea for Louis and herself when Gene walked up behind her, unannounced. She turned, and splashed tea down herself as she nearly ran into him._

"_Always were a clumsy tart, weren't you?"_

_She hissed in reply as she felt the tea burning down her torso. _

"_Listen, Alex. I need to talk to you."_

_Alex stopped trying to save her blouse and looked up in surprise. He had used her real name. He really was serious._

"_What is it Gene?"_

"_It's about you and Hansen."_

_She sighed. "Gene, we've gone through this before. You can't tell me who I can and cannot go out with. I am..."_

"_Yeah, stop with the feminist and psychiatry crap for a bit. You were right about Ray and Bittner."_

"_I know," she said, slightly cold at being shut up in such a rude manner._

"_Ray and Bittner have been talking, and he told me what she said about Hansen."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_According to her, he's had a lot of girlfriends."_

"_So? A lot of men have had a lot of girlfriends. That doesn't mean they're bad men."_

"_No, Drake. He's had a lot of girlfriends, at the same time. She said he was the scandal of Plymouth CID. The DCI could hardly wait to get rid of him, because their CID wouldn't work. They'd talk about how soon one of his girlfriends would find out."_

"_He may have been like that in Plymouth, but he's not like that with me. Gene, thanks for your fatherly advice, but I'd like to remind you that you're not my father. Please excuse me. I have to change my shirt."_

_She walked out leaving Gene standing in silence, a mix of anger, disappointment, and hurt on his face._

Alex tried to recall what woke her up. The shrill ringing of the telephone quickly reminded her.

"Hello?" she mumbled drowsily in the phone.

"Drake!" Gene's brisk voice yelled through the speaker. Alex groaned inwardly. Gene Hunt ringing in the middle of the night meant nothing but trouble.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"There's been another girl found. Get your knickers back on and to the station immediately. And wake up your boyfriend too. He needs to be here."

"Yes, DCI Hunt," she sighed into the phone. Putting the phone back in the cradle, she reached her hand to where Louis had lain only hours before.

It was empty.

Alex sat straight up. The bed was cold. He had obviously gotten up some time earlier. Could Gene be right? Was he sleeping with someone else? Alex got ready, her thoughts continuing to worry her.

She left didn't bother to clip her fringe back, and left the flat. Alex walked to CID and entered. Ray, Alice, Chris, Shaz and Gene were all sitting, waiting for her arrival. Gene's feet were sitting up on Louis' desk.

"DI Drake, how kind of you to finally grace us with your presence. Where's Hansen?"

"I don't know."

"What? What do you mean, you 'don't know?'"

"I mean I woke up and he wasn't there!" Alex yelled, trying to prevent herself from crying.

Gene's thoughts were clearly written on his face. "Right, well, when you get back to your flat, you can tell him what's going on. You got that?"

"Yes." Alex was relieved he wasn't going to take the matter any further. At least he wouldn't in front of the rest of the team. _"He'll probably take the piss at me later," she thought._

"Right, well. There was a witness to this girl's murder. He's in the first interrogation room. Drake, your coming with me to use your psychiatry on him. The rest of you can go home. And _yes, _Alex, I _know_ it's psychology," he said, before she could interrupt.

She followed him into the interrogation room. He had called her Alex. When she had worked at Fenchurch, it had been a rarity to hear her name, as everyone called her ma'am or DI Drake, and Gene had called her some form of Bollinger Knickers. Now, he called her Drake or Alex, something she could not quite get used to hearing from his mouth.

Alex focussed on the man across the table from her. Gene narrated the scene. "This is David Williams. He witnessed the murder and called us straight away."

David was short, squat, with a bald round head and an enormous moustache. He was wearing jeans, and a grey shirt. He had an air of fatherliness about him. If he put on a tux, he'd look rather like Luigi. Alex smiled at this thought and then concentrated on what David was saying.

"Actually, Mr. Hunt, I didn't see the murder."

"What did you see then?" Gene asked, his voice getting dangerous.

"I saw them dump the body. Well, something in a red blanket. I went over to investigate, and there was a little girl looking out of the blanket at me."

"Wait a second," said Alex. "How many people were there?"

"Two men. They could have been brothers. They both were tall, probably over six feet, one had dark hair, and the other had fairer hair. It was dark. I'm sorry, that's the best description I can give you."

"That's quite okay," Alex said, ignoring Gene's impatient shifting beside her. "Thank you for your call, and coming in so late at night. We'll need your phone number so that we can give you a call about your statement if need be, and please don't leave town until we tell you otherwise."

"No problem Miss." He winked at her. Alex smiled back and opened the door so he could leave the room. She closed the door after him.

"What a bunch of bullshit," Gene said. "The man comes in saying he's seen a murder, then changes his story to say he saw them dump the body."

"Oh calm down, Gene. In his eyes, he did see a murder. He didn't see it happen, but he saw the victim, and that's just like witnessing the actual murder for some people."

"I bet he did it himself!" Gene exclaimed. "He just called us and gave the story to clear us off his scent!"

"Gene, think rationally. If you had just committed murder, would the first thing you do be call the cops?"

Gene stopped staring at her. Alex regretted what she said immediately. She knew exactly what Gene was thinking about.

"I think you should go home, DI Drake," he said coldly. "Get some sleep, and I'll see you in the morning."

"Gene, I didn't mean..." she started desperately.

"Goodnight, Inspector." He walked to the door and opened it, ushering her out. Alex left, a feeling of anguish weighing heavy in her stomach.

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Gene shut the door behind her, staying in the interrogation room. He leaned against the door and lit a cigarette. He took a long drag, and exhaled. Seeing the pain on Alex's face tonight had almost been too much to bear. He knew where Hansen would be. He was shagging some woman. Someone besides Alex.

Gene was angry. Alex didn't deserve to be treated like that! She deserved someone a lot better than Hansen. Gene still wanted her. He believed he was better than Hansen. But Alex had chosen Hansen over him. He knew she would get her heart broken. Gene resolved to make Hansen pay for what he had done.

Gene finally acknowledged the niggling feeling in the back of his mind. Alex had brought up the thing he had been trying to forget. He knew he shouldn't have gotten mad at her, but he couldn't help it. It was his primary defence mechanism. When Alex asked him if he would have called the cops, it brought back the memories of shooting her.

He had wanted to show his face, explain his story to Chris and Ray, but there was a manhunt for him. He didn't go to the cops. When Alex asked him the question, it brought back the pain of the days when he didn't know if she would live or die.

Gene didn't know why he just didn't move on with his life. Alex didn't love him, she never had. _"An overweight, over-the-hill, nicotine-stained, borderline-alcoholic with a passion for male bonding."_ Sam's words rang clear in his head. There was no way any woman could love that, let alone one as posh as Alex.

Gene stubbed his cigarette out. He would be alone for the rest of his life. He knew it already. The only woman he had ever loved would never love him. The alpha male had been rejected, and he would be alone for the rest of his days.

* * *

**OH NO! Where was Louis?! Who's murdering those little girls? And will Gene and Alex ever get it together?! Find out next chapter in We're too Far Gone For Happy Endings!!! (ahahahahaha sorry, couldn't resist. :P) TBC... Reviews are always appreciated.**


	7. I've Made Up My Mind You're Too Late

**Thanks to Rolephant for all her help when I am so full of doubt. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, and added to story alert.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: I've Made Up My Mind. You're Too Late. **

Alex entered her flat and looked at the clock. It was now three in the morning. The light was on in the kitchen. Louis must be back. She walked into the sitting room and he was sitting on the couch, dressed in his clothes. He looked up as she walked in.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"I should ask you the same question," she replied coldly.

"I couldn't sleep. I went out for a breath of fresh air."

"Oh really? I've heard about how you acted when you were down at Plymouth. Your DCI couldn't wait to be rid of you."

"Alice tell you that?"

"No. Hunt did. Alice told Ray who told Hunt."

"She never could keep her trap shut." Louis looked at her, his eyes wide open and innocent. "Alex. I promise you, I was not with another woman tonight. I couldn't. Not after meeting you."

Alex looked him directly in the eyes. She saw no hint of a lie in them. He stared back at her, pleading her to forgive him.

"Please, Alex. I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you."

Alex knew he was telling the truth. She pulled his hands to hers. "It's okay Louis. I'm sorry for doubting you."

He smiled a relieved smile and wrapped her in an embrace. "Thanks honey. You know I love you."

Alex looked up at him. It was the first time the words had been said. His eyes were completely open, betraying all of his thoughts. "I love you too," she whispered, nestling her head in his shoulder.

He laid a kiss on her head. "So can I ask you where you were?"

"There was another murder. We had to get a statement from a witness." She felt him stiffen against her.

"Another murder?"

"She was 11. It seems as though the murderer is increasing the age. Now if only we could work out why..."

He started pulling her to the bedroom. "We will in the morning. It's late, and we both need to get some sleep."

They changed out of their street clothes and got into the bed. Alex drifted off quickly, not knowing that Louis stayed up long into the night.

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Alex walked into CID the next morning with Louis, noting the startled stares of Alice, Ray, Chris, and Shaz. She smiled brightly.

"Morning all!" she said before walking into Gene's office. She noticed his dark glare as she sat down.

"_He must still be mad about what I said last night," _she thought sadly.

"You two made up then?" he asked her, catching her off guard.

"Yeah. He went out for a walk." Gene looked down at his file, but Alex caught the look of disbelief on his face. She chose to ignore it.

"Have you talked to the family yet?"

"No. I figured we could do that this morning. You ready?"

"Yeah. Just let me grab my coat." Alex grabbed her white jacket and followed Gene out to the Quattro.

The drive was quiet, but not in a tense way. The quiet seemed to signify a strange kind of truce between the two of them. They wouldn't fight anymore.

They approached the door and Gene knocked. They both reached in their pockets and pulled out their warrant cards. A well dressed woman opened the door, not bothering to look at either warrant card.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm DCI Gene Hunt, this is DI Alex Drake. You contacted us two days ago about the disappearance of your daughter."

"Yes. Please come in! Is there news? I've been so worried about my little Ruthie."

"Mrs. Edwards, we've found your daughter," said Gene.

"Well, where is she?" she asked, looking around them as if expecting Ruthie to pop up out of nowhere.

"Mrs. Edwards," said Alex, putting on her most sympathetic voice. "I'm afraid that Ruthie was not found alive."

"She's dead? What happened to her?"

"I don't think you want..." Gene started.

"Of course I want to know! What happened to my baby?"

"She was strangled to death, Mrs. Edwards."

Mrs. Edwards put her hand up to her mouth, her eyes streaming tears. "Was it like Lacey and Lisa?"

"Wait a second," Gene said. "How did you know about Lacey and Lisa?"

"We all went to the same church. We only started attending about a year ago. They had just gotten a new youth leader, and Ruthie asked us to try it. So we went and she loved it. Lacey and Lisa were in her classes. They had seven through twelve year olds in the same group, but he led all of the youth groups. Adam, I think his name is. Nicest man you'll ever meet," she said through her tears.

"Mrs. Edwards, we need you to identify your daughter," said Alex softly.

"Yes, of course."

"You can come with us in my Quattro," said Gene. "My inspector will be more than happy to take the back seat."

He gave her a look that showed he would take no argument. Alex didn't care. She wasn't going to argue about that anyway. Supporting Mrs. Edwards slightly on the way out to the Quattro, they clambered in and drove off to Fenchurch East.

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

"Right, _Father. _We know all the girls that have been killed went to your church," Gene said.

"Yes, it's terrible isn't it? I had to do all of their funerals. And now I have to do another." The priest spoke with a heavy voice. Father Derrikson was a man in his forties, with a full head of black hair. His dark blue eyes were laden with sorrow.

"Do you know what would make someone want to kill these girls, Father?" Alex asked.

"No. I have absolutely no idea. I didn't know the girls very well. You should talk to Adam Mutter. He works with all the kids. He's great at it too."

"Father, we're going to need an alibi from you for the nights that the girls were killed. Just so we can clear you," said Alex.

She read off the dates. Father Derrikson looked up as he thought about those nights. "The first one... I don't remember, but as it was Saturday, I was probably preparing my sermon for the next morning."

Alex heard Gene scoff. Father Derrikson continued, oblivious. "The second night, I was at home sleeping. For Lacey's I was in Spain. I remember they had a terrible time trying to contact me. And last night, I was asleep."

"Can anyone confirm you were in Spain?"

"The church can. They were the ones that contacted me when she was murdered. Also, it will be on my passport."

"Thank you Father," said Alex, ignoring the fact that Gene was pouting next to her. "Please, just stay in town until we tell you otherwise."

She showed him the door. Gene sat in the chair, his whole figure radiating anger. "Where can we find this Mutter?"

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

A few hours later, Alex was staring distrustfully at a tall blonde man, about Louis' height. He seemed nice enough, but there was something about him that she just didn't like. Gene however, was completely relaxed during the interview.

"Mr. Mutter, where were you last night?"

"I went out drinking at Dolan's Pub up on Vine Street. I left at gone two, then went straight home to bed."

"Right, Mr. Mutter. You're free to go. We'll check out your alibi, but you should be alright," said Gene.

"Thank you DCI Hunt. I hope you can find the murderer of these girls soon."

Alex detected a note of falseness in his voice. She really didn't trust this man. Gene let him out the door and she rounded on him.

"Why the hell did you let him off like that? That man had untrustworthy written all over him!"

"He's innocent Drake! I can feel it!"

"So you are more suspicious of a _priest_ than you are of some man whose eyes are absolutely nasty?"

"Remember what you said about nasty eyes when Jackie Queen was here?"

"Well I was wrong wasn't I?"

"Yes. Just like you are now. Let's try to go establish another type of connection."

Alex was fuming. How dare he speak to her like that?!

"Why don't you just trust me on this Gene?! I know what I'm talking about!" she yelled.

"BECAUSE I CAN'T TRUST YOU ANYMORE!" he bellowed back at her.

The room was still. He had finally admitted it. His words echoed in the silent room. Alex looked at him, unshed tears gathering in her eyes.

"Because of the tape," she whispered.

"Yes."

"Did you ever listen to the entire tape?"

"No. Why would I? All you did was attack me on it!" he said, getting defensive.

"If you had listened to the whole tape instead of the first ten minutes," said Alex quietly, "maybe then none of this would have ever happened."

"What would have changed, Drake? If the end of that tape is anything like the beginning..."

Alex turned on her heel and walked out of the room, leaving Gene screaming behind her.

"Drake! Don't you dare walk out on me! Drake come back here! DRAKE!

Alex ignored him, and stomped into CID. She stopped in front of Shaz's desk. Shaz looked up at her curiously.

"Shaz, do you remember, the day before Operation Rose? I gave you a tape to put in your desk for a few days, until Hunt had cooled down?"

"Yeah. You said to hold onto it until you asked for it again."

"Do you still have it?" Alex asked desperately.

"Yeah. I dunno why I didn't get rid of it. I just felt like I needed to keep it for some reason."

"You're amazing Shaz. Listen. I'm really not feeling well. I'm going back to my flat."

Shaz nodded, and Alex walked into Gene's office, bent down to write something, and left.

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Gene walked into CID about ten minutes after Drake had stormed out of the interrogation room. They both needed to cool down, so he had had a few fags to pass the time. However, when Gene entered, Drake was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Drake?" he asked loudly.

Shaz looked up nervously. "She went home Guv. She said she wasn't feeling well."

"So I'm left to do this all on my own, am I?" he asked, completely ignoring the fact that Ray and Bittner were poring over files. No one dared to answer.

"Right. Well, I'll be in _my _office, doing _Drake's _work." He walked in angrily, and slammed the door. Gene looked at his desk. Sitting in the middle was a cassette tape with a note taped to it.

He ripped the note off and looked at it. It was dated that day in Alex's slightly messy handwriting.

_Gene:_

_The end is nothing like the beginning. I ask that you listen to it. If you don't, I understand. I'm sorry for going home, but we both need to cool down. I'll see you tomorrow._

_-Alex-_

Gene stared at the tape in front of him. He really didn't want to listen to the tape. He remembered only too well what the beginning of it was like.

Even though Gene did not want to listen to the tape, an overwhelming curiosity enveloped him. He stared at the cassette and made his decision. He pulled the cassette player down from his shelf and put the tape in.

Gene pressed play, and Alex voice rang out in the office, starting exactly where it had left off nearly a year and a half earlier.

"_...know._

"_But what if this is all real? What if 2008 was just some vivid dream I had because someone slipped me something on the boat? The lines keep blurring. Have I been living the past year and a half of my life trying to get somewhere that doesn't exist?_

_Even as I speak the station is going corrupt. Gene is the only one that is constant in this world. Could I go against him? How would I deal if I lost him? As old-fashioned, brutal, and chauvinistic as that man is, I love him. There is something about him that draws me in. Sometimes, I think I see a flicker of something behind his mask. When he's staring me down sometimes, it seems like a kind of fondness is showing... Oh, who am I kidding? He'd never think of me in that way. No man ever has. Not even Pete, and we had a bloody baby together!_

The Alex on the tape laughed bitterly and grew silent.

"_I'm going to close this with a message to you, Molly. Oh Molly. My little girl. I want to get back to you so much. I don't even know if you're real anymore. If you real, sweetheart, I want you to know that I would do anything to get back to you. I would even fight Gene Hunt. And that is something I could never do._

"_Goodnight Honey."_

The taped clicked off, and Gene looked down in amazement. Had they really been that close at one point? It seemed like so long ago. Gene knew he had to do something. He walked out of the office, pulling on his coat.

"Lunchtime!" he barked. The station looked up in amazement. He was letting them out half an hour early. Gene strode over to Luigi's, and stared at the steps up to Alex's flat. He couldn't do it. He walked down to Luigi's to steel his nerves with a whiskey.

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Alex sat on her couch, sipping her wine nervously. She had no idea if Gene would listen to the tape or not, and if he did, she had no idea how he would react. The door opened and she looked up in surprise as Louis walked in.

"Hunt let us off early today. Dunno what got into him. It was like something really messed with him."

He walked over to her and kissed her deeply. I'm going back to my flat to change, and then heading to Luigi's, okay? You can come and join if you want."

"Sounds good," she said breathlessly.

He kissed her once more, before placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. "Love you," he murmured.

"Love you," she responded.

Louis buttoned his jacket up again, and left the flat. Alex changed into her pyjamas and a dressing gown. She couldn't go down to Luigi's tonight. She went to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine when there was a knock on the door.

Alex was puzzled. Who would be calling? Louis would just let himself in. She walked over to the door, and opened it. Gene Hunt was standing outside her door, smelling of whiskey, but not looking drunk at all.

"Gene?"

He stared at her. "I listened to the rest of the tape."

Alex looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Alex."

She felt angry. It had taken him nearly a year and a half to say this. She needed to see him hurt as badly as she was that night.

"I went home that night, and cried myself to sleep. I thought I had lost you, Gene. I loved you. You were my lifeline, you were my constant. All it took was one woman and half a tape to break us. You hurt me Gene. That was why I left. That's why there was so much tension. I didn't know what to do around you? What would it take for your trust in me to fail again?"

"Alex, I'm really, really sorry. I know I should have never listened to Jenette, but you knew so much about that case. And then you were acting odd all that day. I listened to the wrong voice in my head. I got angry. I shut you out. And ever since you came back, I've been a complete bastard. I'm so sorry Alex. I'm an idiot."

"That's a bit of an understatement," she laughed.

He looked at her unsmilingly. She could see the pain in his eyes. "Gene, I forgive you." She couldn't say anymore, as a lump had developed in her throat.

"Alex, I loved you too. I still do."

Alex stared at him, and saw the plea in his eyes. "Gene, I can't. I'm sorry. It's just that Louis and I..."

Gene started to get angry. "What's so great about him anyway?"

"He's nice, and gentle, and sweet. And he trusts me." Alex looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I will never stop loving you, Gene. But I'm sorry. I really am. You're just..." Alex stopped, the tears streaming down her cheeks. "I've made up my mind Gene," she whispered. "You're too late."

She closed the door quietly. Gene stared at it for a moment, and walked away slowly, head hung low.

"_Too late. I was too late."_

* * *

**I know, I know... I'm really sorry, but this was one of the permanent fixtures in my story (think Doctor Who, wibbly wobbly timey wimey...story) Reviews are appreciated and TBC I PROMISE!**


	8. I Must Have Done Something Right

**I think this is a slightly happier chapter, but maybe it's just me. Thanks to Rolephant WHO ISN'T ALLOWED TO READ THIS CHAPTER TODAY! :P for always encouraging me, putting up with nonsense, creating cool drawings on messenger and openly acknowledging that I do rule at Ashes to Ashes Hangman (two in the morning rocks). Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, added to story alert and added to favs. It makes my day :D Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: If You Really Do Love Me, I Must Have Done Something Right**

Ray sat across from Alice in a private corner of Luigi's. Chris and Shaz were in another corner, and the rest of CID were at their normal table. Only Gene, Louis, and Alex were missing, but Louis and Alex may have been on a date. Ray had no clue where the Guv had gone. He came down, had a drink and disappeared.

Alice looked at him. "This case is getting bad. We need to catch the people soon."

Ray looked back at her. "I know love. If only we could get some leads, then we could solve this."

"Well, why don't we go back to the station and look at it? I know you don't normally stay behind at work, but this is really bothering me."

"It's no problem, Alice. This case is bothering me so much I really don't mind." They stood and Ray took her hand, leading her to CID. They walked through the dark hallways, saying nothing. As they approached the darkened CID, Ray was surprised to see a light on. It was coming from the Guv's office. This wasn't good. If the Guv was here this late, chances are something had happened, and he was getting drunk.

"Alice, I have to talk to the Guv. Will you get started?"

"Yeah," she said with a glance toward the lighted office of the Manc Lion. He didn't look very well. "You go take care of DCI Hunt."

Ray walked into Gene's office. Gene looked up as he walked in.

"Raymundo," he slurred. "What're you doin' here? Don't you 'ave a girl you should be shaggin'?"

"We came to work on the case, Guv."

"When 'ave you ever worked?"

"Guv, what's wrong? You haven't gotten drunk like this since Drake left."

"DRAKE!" Gene yelled suddenly, slamming his fist on his desk and making Ray jump. "Everythin's about bloody Drake. Daft woman. Bloody woman. Leads men on. Crushes 'em to pieces when she 'as 'em where she wan's 'em."

"Guv, you're really drunk. Let's get you home."

Gene looked up at him, his eyes almost pleading. "She's gonna get 'urt Ray. 'Ansen's gonna 'urt 'er. I can' do anythin' about it. She says 'e loves her. And she loves 'im."

Ray helped Gene to his feet. He was wrong. Gene hadn't been this drunk since Sam had died. There was no other way he'd spout his feelings like this.

"C'mon Guv. Let's get you home."

"She loves 'im, Ray. But I love 'er." Ray dropped his supporting arm from Gene's waist in surprise, and Gene fell over.

"Bugger," he said before passing out.

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
_

Alice looked over when she heard a crash from Gene's office. Ray was looking helplessly at the floor. She stood up and walked over to Ray. Gene was on the ground, clearly unconscious.

"What do you do with him now?" she asked.

"Leave him. There's no way I can lift him by meself, and he's not gonna wake up for a few hours. When he does, he'll get home and change. This has happened before. He won't remember us being here anyway."

Alice looked at the man on the floor once more and walked to her desk. Ray followed, shaking his head.

"He hasn't been like that since Sam died. Never gets that drunk. Something really bad must've happened tonight."

"Comparable to someone dying?"

"Apparently. Least when his marriage went tits up he still had Sam. For a bit anyway. Sam could always stop him from drinking so much. Course, when Sam was there, he had a best mate too. Guv's too much of a loner now."

They sat silently at Alice's desk, poring through the old files of the case. Ray sighed in frustration.

"Let's just start from the beginning with what we know. The first murder took place when?"

"Early December, 1983. The last one was about two weeks before Hansen left, and DI Drake took over."

Ray took over. "The first one here was in late February. About a year after Hansen came on board."

"Hmm... that's odd," Alice said. "The first murders took place about a year after Hansen came to Plymouth."

"You don' t think...?"

"I dunno Ray. He never seemed to be a killer, but he never seemed to be quite right in the head."

"Do we have any other evidence to suggest it?"

"No. And we can't tell DI Drake about it either, as she's going out with him. If we tell DCI Hunt, and he goes after Hansen, it's just gonna drive the wedge between him and DI Drake even farther."

"Are you playing matchmaker now Alice?"

"You could always tell that she loved him. Down in Plymouth, whenever she'd talk about DCI Hunt, her face would darken, but her eyes would glow. Her eyes betray everything."

"God, Alice, maybe you should be a psychologist. Seem to have it down pat, you do."

"Don't be ridiculous Ray. It's female perception." They laughed, then grew serious.

"I think we should follow this lead," Ray said. "It's probably nothing, completely circumstantial, but I feel in my gut that we need to follow this."

"Should we tell anyone else?"

"No. I think for now, we follow it by ourselves. Don't tell Alex, or the Guv. Especially not Alex."

"I don't think that will be a problem. But how are we supposed to figure this out with no one else helping?"

"I dunno. We can sleep on it. It's late, you should be getting to bed."

"You're right," Alice said, standing up and stretching. They put their arms around each other's waist and walked out of CID to Luigi's once more, leaving the Guv collapsed on the floor.

Ray walked up to Alice's flat and stood with her outside the door. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, before dissolving into a passionate kiss. They finally stopped, wrapped in an embrace. Ray was happy. He had never felt this way before, and barely noticed as words fell from his lips.

"I love you Alice."

She pulled her head from his shoulder and looked up at him. "Do you really mean that Ray?"

Ray stopped. Had he really just said that? He did. Strangely, there was no regret. He looked her in the eye.

"Yes. I love you Alice."

Her face broke into a wide smile. "I love you too Ray." They kissed again, longer, more passionately until she finally broke away.

"Goodnight Ray," she said, her face still smiling.

"'Night Alice." She closed the door, and he turned to face Alex's flat, and sank down on the wall. He had just admitted to a woman that he loved her. He hadn't even been in her knickers yet. There was something different about Ray Carling.

He never understood why people changed so much when they had partners. Chris had changed, Sam had changed, hell, even the Guv had changed when Alex came along. All had transformed into gentlemen, going moony eyed over the girl, doing what she wanted, sometimes willingly, sometimes fighting.

Ray could understand it all now. He felt the need to be nicer, to show his affection to Alice. After all his years of womanising, he had finally found one that made him feel complete. Ray smiled. If she really loved him like she said she did, he must have done something right somewhere along the line.

Ray stood and started to walk down the hall towards the steps when suddenly the door across the landing opened. He looked over in reflex. Alex was standing in the door, looking quite drunk and sorrowful, like the Guv earlier that evening.

"Ray. What are you doing here?"

Her voice was higher pitched, and he could tell that she was most certainly drunk, even if she wasn't quite slurring her words yet. He fleetingly remembered the image of the Guv unconscious on the floor of CID.

"I was taking Alice back, ma'am. We were working on the case, and..."

"Oh I see. Come in Ray, won't you?" Ray followed her in hesitantly, and she led him to her couch, where she sat down heavily. A bottle of vodka sat in front of her on the coffee table.

"D'you know what I did tonight Ray? I let the man I have loved for the past two and a half years go. And d'you know what else? It sucks. I let him go for someone not nearly as good."

"Ma'am, you're drunk. You don't know what you're saying."

She continued, no longer talking to him as she battled herself.

"I mean Louis is amazing, he's kind, he's sensitive, God knows he's attractive. But what's wrong with me? I'm attracted to him, but I'm still attracted to Gene. I dunno why. He's a bastard, he's chauvinistic, he's completely annoying, but there's something about him."

Alex stopped, as if she had a sudden thought.

"Y'know what Ray," she asked, pouring herself another glass of vodka and swallowing it before continuing. "He's an alpha male. I bet that's why. The brain is naturally attracted to the alpha male. I just have to teach myself that a normal man is just as good." Her words were definitely getting slurred now. Ray had a feeling that the Guv would not be the only one tomorrow who could not remember the night before.

"Right," said Alex. "Thank you Ray. You've helped a lot."

"Erm... your welcome ma'am. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right. Night Ray."

He stood and looked down at her. Her eyes were quite sorrowful.

"Ma'am, you'll make the right decision in the end. You always do."

She smiled a drunken smile back at him. "Thanks Ray."

Ray left her flat, relieved. Alice was right. The Guv and DI Drake needed to get it together, and they needed to get it together quickly.

As he walked into the cold night air, it occurred to him that Louis had not been in the flat. He hadn't been in Luigi's at all either. Ray wondered where Louis had been. If there was another murder that night, Ray would have a feeling he really would know who was behind it.

* * *

Gene woke up in the middle of the night, a headache pounding in his skull. It took him a moment to figure out where he was. He remembered coming into CID, but nothing after. He felt like someone had been there, someone had tried to help him home, but he wasn't sure.

Gene reached into his pocket, and pulled out the keys to the Quattro. He knew he wasn't totally sober yet, but he could drive. He climbed into the driver's seat, still trying to block the memory out of what happened earlier that night. He had never been so desperate in his life.

"Bloody idiot. What did you expect? Her to accept your apology with open arms and become your girlfriend? Fucking fool." He could never expect her to go out with him. Maybe if he had told her how he felt before Operation Rose, things would be different. Maybe they would've been going out now.

"Maybe, maybe, maybe! S'always fucking maybe. Here's the truth Gene. She hates you. She _will never_ want you. She's too busy with nice _trusting_ Louis to want you. And you know what? S'all your fault. If you hadn't doubted her, hadn't listened to Jenette, then you know what? Things would have been different."

Even if he had apologised about the doubt right after she woke up from her coma, he knew things would have been different. She might not have transferred. She might have stayed. Might have continued to be Bolly. He had only called her Bolly once since she had returned, and Gene was getting the feeling he never would again. That was a special nickname, one that he had picked out as a jibe, but now, it felt to him like a term of endearment. As long as she continued to distance herself from him, and as he did likewise, she could never be Bolly, and he could never be Guv. The nicknames were gone. The connection was gone. Maybe it would come back. He doubted it. They would forever be DCI Hunt and DI Drake, and she would go out with Louis.

That was what he was certain about. She would go out with Louis, and he would hurt her. He would make her cry. And Gene knew he would be there to take care of her when she did.

He pulled up outside his flat and climbed the stairs. He unlocked the door of the tiny one room flat, similar to Sam's in Manchester, and collapsed onto the bed, not bothering to take his clothes off.

Gene lay on the bed for an hour, lost in his thoughts, till he was finally able to drift off into a fitful sleep, four words circling in his mind.

"_I was too late."_

* * *

**TBC... Reviews are always appreciated! Next Chapter: How will Gene and Alex cope with the awkwardness of the night before? Is Louis behind the murders? If he is, how will Ray and Alice prove it? Answers await in the next chapter of We're too Far Gone for Happy Endings. **

**POKEN!  
**


	9. How Can I Escape The Agony

**Well, we had a happy chapter! Now it gets more interesting :) My thanks to Rolephant, who I must also offer enormous apologies to the next time I talk to her, for helping me when the elves overthrow me, and helping to plot a coup so I can overthrow them and officially become queen of the elves once more! (no really, I'm not mad. :P) Also thanks to all those who have read, added to story alert or faves and especially to those who have reviewed. Also thanks go out to theHuntgoeson for the amazing photos of the EURO OF DOOM! :)**

**Chapter 9:**** How Can I Escape the Agony of This Nightmare?**

Alex awoke the next morning, her head throbbing. Louis' arms were wrapped around her waist. She turned to face him. He looked at her, smiling.

"Good morning," he murmured sleepily.

"Morning Louis. How'd you sleep?"

"Like a baby. You?"

"Same. Thank God for alcohol huh?"

"Yeah."

"When'd you come in? I can't really remember much after seven last night."

"Round midnight. You were passed out on the sofa by then. I brought you in here. Did you drink that entire bottle of vodka by yourself?"

"Must've," Alex said. She sat up and looked at her clock. It was eight thirty. "Shit. I need to get to work. Hunt'll kill me if I'm late."

She bounced out of bed and got ready at breakneck speed. Louis followed behind her on her way out the door, still sleepily buttoning up his shirt.

Hunt wasn't there when she rushed into CID. Ray and Alice looked up at her when she walked in, both wearing sympathetic looks. She wondered if they knew what happened the night before. How would they know though? Alex honestly couldn't remember anything after closing the door on Gene besides grabbing the vodka bottle.

She made her way to his office, and sat at his desk, starting to work on the files that she had left the night before. She knew today was going to be awkward between the two of them. Gene would probably be angry, and she didn't want to cross his path.

Alex heard Gene's office door open. She didn't look up as the Manc Lion entered the room. He sat across from her without saying anything. She could feel the tension in the air. Alex was very uncomfortable.

Finally, after ten excruciating minutes, Gene cleared his throat and spoke.

"Right. We're not getting anything done by working together. You can work at the desk you were assigned when you got here."

Alex looked up. He was looking determinedly over her shoulder, not meeting her eyes. Alex looked down, and began to collect her files.

"Yes, sir," she mumbled.

She finished gathering her files and made her way back to her desk, feeling both sorry for herself, and sorry for Gene Hunt. Soon, she immersed herself in her files again, losing herself in the case, so she wouldn't have to feel.

* * *

"Ma'am?" Alex heard a while later.

Alex rubbed her forehead, and looked up. "Yes Shaz?"

"You got a letter."

Fear curled in Alex's stomach

"Thanks Shaz." Shaz walked away as Alex started opening the letter, hands shaking slightly.

Alex was scared. Plymouth said it would not send her any letters. This had to be her "fans" again. She pulled the letter out of the envelope, and unfolded it. The note was written in the same handwriting as her previous two.

_Did you figure out the handkerchief was covered in chloroform as soon as it covered your mouth? We'll have to be careful preparing a new one for you. Too much is lethal, and we don't want you dead... yet._

_Love,_

_Your two fans_

Alex stared at the letter as she remembered the day that Martin Summers had kidnapped and drugged her. She had been terrified, screaming into the radio, losing hope of anyone finding her as quickly as she lost consciousness. Gene had known where she was. He had found her. He had carried her out of the warehouse and taken her home.

Gene was always there. Now she had booted him out of her life. She wanted to tell Gene about the letter, but he wouldn't care anymore. She hid it underneath a file and continued work. Sometime later, Ray and Alice entered the Guv's office with Shaz. She paid them no mind. Louis had just approached her desk. She looked up at him, a smile covering her panic.

"Hey, love."

"Hey. What's up?"

"I just got a tip off about the case. The informant said he'd only talk to the DI's. No one else."

"Okay. Let's go."

Alex grabbed her jacket and followed Louis out of CID. They clambered into an unmarked squad car and drove off. Alex watched the city pass by as Louis sped through it, finally stopping near the docks.

"We're here," Louis said. Alex climbed out of the car and started looking around.

"I don't see anyone, Louis," she said.

"Just keep heading toward the boat, love." She headed nervously toward the boat, a feeling of impending doom settling in her stomach. Her fears were justified as something came crashing down on her head. She grunted in pain, falling to the ground. As Alex's consciousness ebbed away, she was aware of Louis whispering something.

"I really am sorry Alex. But it has to be done."

* * *

Ray watched Alex come out of the Guv's office. Her face was sorrowful. Alice looked at him. "What happened between them last night?"

"Alex turned him away," Ray whispered. "And now she's regretting it, and he's depressed."

"Oh God. We need to prove that Louis isn't who he says he is and fast."

"You're right Alice. I'm going to talk to Shaz. She can do anything, and no one will question it."

He stood from his desk and found Shaz in the kitchenette. "Shaz, will you do me a favour?"

She looked at him curiously as he explained his and Alice's suspicions.

"You really think he would do something like this?"

"I have no idea what Hansen is capable of, but Alice said he never seemed quite right."

"Alright Ray. I will tail Hansen for you. But you owe me."

"You're a hero, Shaz."

* * *

Shaz gathered the mail from the front desk and started heading to CID. She saw a brunette WPC talking to a sandy blonde haired civilian. Both stopped talking as she passed them. Noticing the mail in her hands, they both smirked. Mystified, Shaz continued into CID, and started passing the mail out.

Alex was now sitting in CID, and Shaz approached her cautiously. "Ma'am?"

She rubbed her head and looked blearily up at Shaz. "Yes Shaz?"

"You got a letter." She handed it to DI Drake, whose face had suddenly switched to one of terror.

Shaz knew what the letter most likely contained. However, she turned her back on Alex and continued to pass out the mail. DI Hansen was on the phone talking in low mutters. Shaz purposely delivered mail to the people closest to his desk for the next several minutes.

"I know," he mumbled into the phone. "Yes. Yes. I understand. The fact is, they're getting suspicious. Especially Drake. She didn't trust you. Hunt and her got into a row about you. They seem to be further apart than ever, but don't doubt that if she disappears Hunt won't tear the city apart looking for her." He stopped, listening, still not noticing Shaz standing in shock behind his desk.

"Do you think we could pull it off? This team doesn't have a chance without her in the investigation. Utterly hopeless. Right. Okay. I'll get her down to the docks round two then. Okay. Okay. See you later. Bye."

Shaz moved quickly form behind his desk. He relaxed in his chair, still not noticing that Shaz had heard nearly his entire conversation. She rushed over to Ray and Alice to tell then what she had heard.

Ray and Alice looked at her in shock as she recited her tale.

"He's not gonna...?"

"I think he is," said Shaz. "He's taking her down to the docks at two, and he talked about her disappearing. What else would he be plotting?"

"We have to take this to the Guv right away. Its half one already." They rushed into the Guv's office, making sure to knock before entering. None noticed that Louis was already standing at Alex's desk.

Gene looked up miserably as the trio entered. "What is it?"

"Guv, we think there's something going on with Hansen," said Ray boldy.

"And Drake. Yes. I know all about them."

"NO, Guv," said Shaz, exasperated. "We think there's something fishy about him. We think he's gonna hurt her."

"I know he is. She's gonna end up crying, and them I'm gonna have to console her."

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN?!" All the eyes in the room turned to Alice. "...Sir?" she added timidly.

His eyes glinted dangerously at Alice, but he leaned back in his chair and pouted, arms crossed.

Ray started the story. "Last night Alice and I came in late. We both wanted to work on the case. We went through files, starting at the beginning like Alex told us to."

"We realised that each murder spree started about a year after Hansen came to each CID. The last murder happened only two weeks before Hansen left, but there hasn't been one since," Alice continued.

"Right, go on."

"So today, we went to Shaz," Ray said.

"They asked me to spy on Hansen, since I can go most anywhere without causing a stir. I listened in on a phone call he had. "He was telling someone that we were suspicious, and DI Drake was the only hope we had. He said he was going to take her down to the docks at two. And he said something about her disappearing. Guv, I think DI Drake is in trouble."

Gene's face had turned from misery to anger, to sheer worry in the five minutes Ray, Shaz, and Alice had been in his office.

"What _exactly_ did Hansen say about her disappearing?"

"He said something like 'they seem to be further apart than ever, but don't doubt that if she disappears Hunt won't rip the city apart. Then he asked if he thought they could pull it off. Guv, at the very least, I think Hansen's an accomplice to murder."

"On the night of the last murder, he wasn't there. Alex said she didn't know where he was." The sudden realisation hit Gene like a load of bricks.

"The next day, she said that he told her he'd been on a walk," Shaz said. "Not really believable in my opinion. I don't know what she was thinking."

"She's been hurt too much. All the men she's loved have rejected her. She's desperate for someone to love her. She'll accept anything, just so she doesn't get hurt."

Everyone stared at Gene. "Bloody Hell, her psychiatry's catching!" he exclaimed.

"Guv is that true?"

"Stop questioning me! C'mon. I'm gonna figure out how to keep her here for the rest of the day. He strode out of the office. Alex wasn't there. Neither was Hansen.

"Where's Drake?" he yelled.

"Err... Drake left with Hansen about five minutes ago," Chris announced, looking curiously at the trio emerging from the office after the Guv.

"Shit! Get in the Quattro! NOW!" Gene yelled, looking anxiously all over CID. "Drake may be in danger! Let's GO!"

They clambered in the Quattro and Gene took off, the tyres squealing as he pulled away from the curb.

"Ray, put the light on!" Ray, now sitting in the passenger seat, reached for blue light hidden underneath the seat. Gene continued to drive more erratically than he ever had, siren blaring. His mouth was a grim slash of determination, his silver blue eyes glittering with worry.

The Quattro was silent. "Guv," said Chris.

"Don't talk to me Christopher! Just shut your bloody mouth!"

Chris looked thoroughly confused, and the women in the backseat started to fill him in on what was going on.

"Drakes gone missing? But..."

"CHRIS! I SAID SHUT _UP!"_

The Quattro was silent once more.

* * *

After what seemed like hours to Gene, but was actually only about ten minutes, they finally reached the docks. They all climbed out of the Quattro and looked around the silent dockyards. There was no one in sight.

"We can't have gotten here too much after them," Ray said. "They only had a five minute head start."

"Hansen drives just like the Guv," Chris said. "I've had to be in the car with him. Although, the Guv was driving crazier than usual today."

From the distance, they heard a grunt, like someone had just been hurt. Gene looked towards where they heard the sound.

"No..." he whispered. He knew that sound. He had heard it only once before, on one of the worst days of his life. Alex had just been hurt. He ran towards the sound. Gene ran till he was out of breath, seeing nothing. He stopped, gasping for air as the others gathered around him.

"Guv," Ray said quietly, pointing.

On the ground lay Alex's warrant card, gun and radio.

Alex was missing once again, and this time, it was one of their own behind her disappearance.

* * *

**I always knew Louis was scum! (seriously, I did! I wrote it :P) And most of you did too! GO YOU! TBC! Reviews always are appreciated :D**


	10. There's a Pistol to my Temple

**Chapter 10! Yay! Thanks to Rolephant, for all her help with my fic, for entertaining me through the lonely hours of 3 and 4 am, for not revealing what happens in Doctor Who, when I am stupid enough to completely forget that a new episode is on, and for listening to all my plot ideas, and also for telling me what sounds best to put on a gravestone (laughs maniacally.) Anyway, Thank you to all who have read, reviewed, added to favs and added to story alert. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: There's a Pistol to My Temple, and I Can't Be Saved**

Alex came round slowly. Her head was throbbing, and it was difficult to concentrate. She heard voices around her. Suddenly, the realisation of what happened to her dawned on Alex. She kept her eyes closed trying to figure out what was going on.

"We should have just killed her already," one voice said. It sounded vaguely familiar, but Alex couldn't place it.

"No," said another. She recognised it as Louis. "We keep her alive till she wakes up. She deserves to know what's going on."

"I think you're going soft Louis. Are you falling in love with this one?"

"No," he snarled. "I just think everyone deserves to know why they are going to die."

"Did the girls know why they were going to die? Did you bother to tell them while you were strangling them?"

"No, but..."

"Exactly. Let's just shoot her."

"NO! Don't you want to see the fear in her eyes? That's what made my day when I was strangling those girls."

"Fine. But if Hunt shows up she's dead. I will shoot her personally. Then I'll shoot him"

Alex felt fear building in the pit of her stomach. She didn't want to open her eyes now. She planned pretend to stay unconscious as long as possible. She realised that she was sitting on a chair, rope surrounding her legs and her hands encased in handcuffs. There was a gag in her mouth. That was fine; she didn't plan on saying anything, or attempting to say anything for a long time yet.

The only problem would be if Gene arrived. The man said that he would shoot her if Gene showed his face. There was no way out of this. Alex was stuck. She would die before the day was out. And if Gene showed up, so would he.

* * *

Gene paced frantically in CID. Alex was missing. Alex was hurt. Alex was in trouble. These phrases echoed through his mind. He couldn't do anything about it. He didn't know where Alex was. Even if she didn't want him in her life anymore, he needed to save her. He needed to prove that he still loved her, even if she didn't love him.

Ray, Alice, Chris, and Shaz were sitting out in CID, working on the marker board, trying to figure out anywhere where Alex could be. They had invaded all the boats on the docks and found nothing. It wasn't until they had found the abandoned squad car that they realised she must have been transported.

The ride back to CID had been tense. No one wanted to acknowledge the fact that Alex could be dead. The grunt of pain that they had heard scared them all. If Alex was only hurt, no one knew how hurt she was.

Viv entered the downcast CID, a man trailing behind him. "Guv."

"What Viv?" Gene asked, not unkindly.

"This man, he works on the docks. He said he saw an attack this afternoon."

Gene looked up hopefully. Could this man tell him where Alex had gone?

"Shaz, get this man some tea. Bring some pink wafers as well." He looked at the man, whose eyes were darting around quite nervously. "I'm DCI Hunt. What's your name?"

"M'Nick. Nick Butler. I work down at the docks." He was a skinny lad of about eighteen, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked like the innocent little schoolboy. Gene knew that this boy was intimidated by him and he would get nothing but the truth.

"What'd you see Nick?" Shaz returned with tea and wafers, and they sat down in his office.

"I was working on me boat, the _Rio_, and I saw a car pull up. A woman and a man got out. That girl was gorgeous, I'll tell you. Short brunette hair, white jacket, great figure."

Gene was starting to get annoyed with this boy, but he inhaled, and reminded himself that he had the same exact thoughts about the woman in question.

"Anyway, she's with this bloke, right? Well the bloke done comes up with a bloody spanner and hits her in the back of the head! She grunts real loud like and collapses. The bloke leans over her and whispers somethin' in her ear, and takes her gun, radio, and card off her. He threw those on the ground, and a white transit van came up. The bloke driving the van got out with a red blanket. They unrolled it on the ground, rolled her onto it, and loaded her into the van. Then they drove off. The girl didn't seem to be bleeding at least."

"Can you describe the two men?" Gene asked, the dread growing in his stomach mingling with relief. Alex wasn't bleeding. She wouldn't be hurt too bad. Unless she was... Gene shook off the thought as Nick continued.

"Yeah. They were both tall. One of the men was dark haired, the other fair haired. They seemed as if they could be brothers."

"Did you get the registration on the vehicle?"

"Yeah. It was..." Nick looked up, trying to recall the number that he had burned into his brain just an hour earlier. He thought almost too long, but suddenly recited the plate number. Gene wrote it down quickly and yelled for Viv. Nick continued to drink his tea as Gene told Viv, in no uncertain circumstances, that he was not allowed to even use the Gents until that registration was found. Viv saluted and walked out.

"Thank you Nick. Your information has been very helpful."

The boy smiled. "Sir I have a question."

After the information Nick had just provided, Gene was willing to listen to any question the young boy had. "Yes son?"

" D'you think... D'you think that I could be a police officer?"

"Well, Nick, you seem like you'd be good at a job like that. Remember, it's your decision though. I personally would love to see a young, upstanding lad like you become a copper."

Nick smiled a bright innocent smile at Gene. "Thank you sir!"

"Have a good rest of your day, Nick." Nick walked out of CID with a spring in his step, the only cheer in the room full of glum faces.

As Gene walked out of his office, Viv came running in. "GUV!" he yelled, nearly running into Gene.

"What is it Viv? Did you find that registration?"

"Yes, Guv!"

"That was quick. Who does it belong to?"

"An Adam Mutter. That's his address right there."

"Viv, you are a getting several large drinks next time you go to Luigi's."

He smiled. "Thanks Guv."

Gene looked at the name for a moment. Adam Mutter. The youth leader. The one that Alex hadn't trusted. How was it that each of them was so completely right about one man, and so wrong about the other? And Alex was a bloody _psychologist _for God's sake.

He looked up at CID, all of whom were looking expectantly at him. "Ray, Chris, Alice, Shaz! In the Quattro!" They rushed out of CID, knowing that each second that was wasted was another second that Alex was in the imprisonment of two men.

* * *

Alex was still sitting with her eyes closed. It had felt like hours since she woke up, and she was starting to get sore from sitting in the same position. She knew the men were growing impatient waiting for her to wake. They were already talking about how to wake her up.

"Do we have any smelling salts? Those might work," said the first voice, which she still had not placed.

"No. But I've got another idea." Alex heard footsteps as someone, which she presumed was Louis, crossed the floor. She heard water in the distance, but had no idea what was going on.

"Louis, do you think that'll work?" the first voice asked, as a loud clunking was heard.

"Yeah. I've seen it on telly." Alex wondered what the hell they were going to do. Her question was answered as a bucket full of ice-cold water was dumped over her head. She jumped and gasped in surprise as the freezing water poured over her.

"You're right, Louis! Look, she's awake!"

Alex realised that she had opened her eyes, and was now staring at the floor of wherever she was. She lifted her head slowly, groaning. It felt like it weighed several tons. She blinked, looking around the room for the two men she had heard. She could only see one.

Adam Mutter was standing in front of her, a smile on his face. "Welcome back to the land of the living Alex. Don't worry, you haven't been out long. We just needed to wake you up so we could finish our little plot."

Alex glared up at him, making no sound around the gag. She struggled violently against the ropes that held her firmly in place in the chair.

"There's no point in fighting them," said a voice behind her. Louis' voice. "You'll just give yourself rope burn."

She snarled around the gag, and continued to struggle. She had to get out of this alone. If Gene showed up he would die. She couldn't live if he was dead. There was no way out of this world. If she had to live here, she would want to spend it with the man she really loved. If he was dead, she might as well die too.

"Feisty one you got there Louis."

"She's not mine. You know why I went out with her."

Adam laughed and looked at Alex. "Prove it."

Louis looked at her, eyes full of hatred. His hand swung across her face. Adam laughed. "He needed to gain your trust, so you wouldn't suspect him. Like the night that he disappeared in the middle of the night! He did go out for a 'walk' of a sort I guess. Too bad he met me along the way, and I had a little girl with me. Those little twitchy fingers of his couldn't miss her throat." He laughed cruelly again.

"I know you were so intent on figuring out why we did everything like we did," said Louis coldly. Always a little girl, always blonde. It was because of our sister, Grace."

"She was the sweetest little thing in the world. Blonde, blue eyed, most innocent little girl in the world. She was murdered."

"They never found out who did it. They didn't really care. We were _so _angry. I was twelve, Adam was ten. We vowed we'd put things right, we just didn't know how. I joined the police, made sure I got into CID to see what really went on when someone was murdered."

"Then he came and told me everything," Adam said. It sounded like they had rehearsed this; each was picking up the others cues easily.

"I got sick of working in Liverpool. So I transferred to Plymouth. Finally after so many years plotting revenge against the police, we decided on what to do."

Adam walked over to her, and raised the gun to her temple. "If you move, you die."

"Adam became a netball coach down in Plymouth. There were three girls on his team that were blonde," Louis continued, untying the rope around her legs. "We decided, why not kidnap and kill the girls, and see if the police can catch us?"

Alex was dearly longing to kick Louis where it hurt, but the cool metal of the gun barrel was still pressed to her temple.

"It was too easy. Stotts put me in charge of the investigation. He had 'bigger fish to fry,' as he put it. So I messed with the evidence. There was no way that the team would even get close to figuring anything out. I heard about Fenchurch East, with its cracking team, headed by Gene Hunt, a DCI not afraid to get his hands dirty. I knew that was the challenge we needed. So I transferred up here. Imagine my disappointment when I found out the one I looked most forward to meeting had transferred!" Her legs were free now. Louis stood and stared at her.

"Adam told me to wait a year. Wait until I had gained the team's trust. Meanwhile he started working at a church with youth, to find the little girls. We always started with an eight-year-old. Gracie was eight when she died. With the netball team, the ascending ages were just a coincidence. But then, as we started again, killing them by age sounded better. So we started with an eight-year-old, to signify Grace, and then we moved to a nine-year-old."

He stood her up, holding her cuffed wrists. Adam still had the gun pressed to her head.

"We wrapped them in a red blanket. Red was Gracie's favourite colour. I heard the female Skelton and Carling talking about Plymouth one day in the kitchen. I stopped, and listened in. They were saying something about Alex being DI there. I knew immediately where you had gone. It was then that I asked Hunt to bring Plymouth's DI up. I was delighted he said yes. You had a chance of catching us."

Alex was shaking in fury and cold from the water. This was all just a game to him! He was killing little girls; he would kill her, for _fun._

"Adam brought up the idea of reeling you in, gaining your trust. I knew that if you and Hunt resolved your differences, you'd be unstoppable. I was the wedge between you two. I was amazed you fell for it so easily. Your psychological prowess was always talked about when you were mentioned. Didn't work for you so well this time, did it, Alex?"

Adam took over the speech. "You got too close, Alex. You suspected me, and we had heard about how you are when you suspect someone. We needed to get rid of you."

"Which brings us to now." They both stared at her.

Alex swallowed. This was it. She was going to die.

** TBC! Next Chapt: Can Gene Rescue Alex? Or will Louis ruin their happy ending?!  
**


	11. Je Vais Dire Adieu à Ce Monde Cruel

**Yes! I know, my title is French! It translates into, I'll Say Goodbye to this Cruel World, which is, in essence what this chapter is about, but it sounded cooler in French... Thanks to Rolephant for all her help, for the Euro of Doom, which we have now decided was Destiny! for talking to me even when she is making toast, for helping me decide what phrases sound good, and what to put on gravestones, and for keeping my deepest darkest secret fic guideline a deep dark secret. (otherwise, i'll stamp on all her toys!) Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, added to favs, and added to story alert! I hope you enjoy! Awesome, Lethargic, Eccentric, Xylophone!  
**

**Chapter 11: Je Vais Dire Adieu à Ce Monde Cruel **

The Quattro raced through the streets of London, tyres squealing around corners in protest as Gene drove more dangerously than he ever had. Ray was keeping his hands on the window, the last time the Quattro had swung around the corner; he had very nearly hit the glass with his head.

No one spoke. The tense silence filled the car. No one knew what they'd find when they reached Mutter's house.

The tyres screeched as he stopped in front of the house. They all climbed out of the Quattro. Gene strode to the door, and pressed the bell down.

"Police! Open up!"

There was no movement from inside the house. Gene grew impatient and kicked the door open. They all entered guns raised. The house seemed empty.

"Right," Gene said. "Chris, Alice, explore upstairs. Ray, Shaz, take the cellar. I'll stay on this floor. Sweep _carefully._ DI Drake's life may hang on the details." The team nodded and separated.

Gene moved through the sitting room into the kitchen. It didn't seem like there was anything of interest. He stalked through the main floor of the house, examining everything twice. He was worried about Alex. If she was dead, it was all his fault. He should have gotten out to the office sooner. He could have put her on desk duty for the rest of the day. She would have hated him, but she would have been safe.

Deep inside, Gene knew that wouldn't work at all. She still would have gone home to Louis, who would have just kidnapped her from there. If he had listened to that tape, the entire tape before attacking her, she would have never left. Hansen's transfer wouldn't have been approved, and the crimes would have never entered the city. If he could have just controlled his bloody temper...

Suddenly, he heard a yell from upstairs. "Bloody Hell!" Chris' voice rung out. "Stop there, right now!"

Gene sprang into action, sprinting up the stairs at breakneck speed. He collided with another man the man fell. The man tried to get up, but Gene knocked him over again, cuffing him.

"Please! No. I weren't doing nothin' wrong!"

Chris came out of the room, carrying a bag of cocaine and a red blanket.

"Nothing, eh? What's with the bag of cocaine?"

"I don't do it!"

"Whatever you scum. Tell me where Mutter is."

"I don't know no Mutter!" Gene grabbed the man's shirt and pulled the man's face only inches from his own.

"This is Mutter's house. Where is Mutter? Tell me, or I'll stamp on your bum conkers so hard you'll be singing soprano."

The man, clearly afraid of Gene, finally cracked.

"Fine! Mutter left round 'alf one, said 'e was meeting Louis at the church! I don't know any more than that!"

Gene looked down on the man in disgust. "Chris, call for backup, and take him in. Ray, Shaz and I will go down to the church. After you get him booked, come down after us."

"Yes, Guv." Chris pulled his radio out and started to call for plods to come. Gene walked down the stairs, meeting Ray and Shaz.

"Guv, we heard something going on upstairs. What's happening?"

"We found out where Drake might be. There was someone hiding upstairs. He told us Mutter went to the church. Chris is taking care of him. C'mon we're going there now."

They climbed into the Quattro for the fourth time that day, hoping that Alex was still alive.

* * *

Louis stared at her, while Adam talked quite animatedly behind her. She shivered, still dripping wet. She wanted Gene. However, one phrase kept running through her mind. It was a sentence she had heard at some point in school. _He who is everywhere is nowhere._

Gene said he was everywhere. Did this mean he was nowhere as well? Did this mean that he couldn't save her? Alex brought her attention to the present, listening to the men talk.

"You know, we're going to kill her, why not make her an example? Kill her like you killed the girls. Then we can leave for Hunt to find."

Louis continued staring at her, saying nothing. Alex saw some regret in his eyes, mingled with another emotion that she couldn't identify. Pity? Shame?

"Take the gag off," he said quietly.

"What? Why?" Adam asked, clearly confused.

"You want it to be like the girls. Did any of them have a gag? No. Take off the gag Adam."

Alex felt the gag loosen, and she spat it out on the floor. This was her only chance.

"I still don't understand one thing, Louis," she said softly, looking him squarely in the eye. "The girls you killed, they looked like Grace. Didn't that just make you feel worse? Didn't seeing the fear in their eyes make you think of what Grace's would have looked like?"

Shame showed clearly in his eyes. Alex went in for the kill, so to speak.

"Wouldn't it just be like killing her yourself?" Alex knew she said the wrong thing as soon as it came out of her mouth. Louis' eyes changed from sorrow and shame to fierce anger. He glared at her with such malice that she shuddered. No one's glare had ever scared her like that before.

She doubled over as a fist drove into her stomach. A kick from behind made her fall to the ground. She gasped for air as kick after kick found its way into her stomach. Finally the blows stopped. Alex lay on the ground, sucking in as much air as she could. Someone was pulling her roughly to her feet. She didn't know who. She didn't care. She just stared at the floor as she waited to die.

A hand grasped her chin, and forced her face up. Alex refused to look at the man who held her jaw. "Look at me," Louis growled.

Alex continued to stare over his shoulder. His hand disappeared from her jaw as it slapped her face once more, splitting her lip. "Look at me you bitch!"

Still Alex refused. "If that's the way you want it then," Louis said angrily.

She gasped as his hands suddenly grabbed her throat. Her hands tried to move to grasp his arms and pull them away from her neck, but the handcuffs kept them securely behind her back. Alex tried to breathe, but his hands were expertly placed around her throat. Although Gene had once said was everywhere, he was nowhere near the church. He couldn't save her now. As her body cried out for oxygen, she realised there was only one thing she could do.

* * *

Louis saw the fear in her eyes. He felt her struggling against him as she grew weaker and weaker. Eventually her eyes rolled back in her head and her knees buckled. Louis held on a few moments after she went limp in his hands to make sure she was really dead. Finally, he threw her to the ground, where she lay still.

Adam looked up at him. "I didn't think you could actually do that."

"I did, didn't I? Let's get her wrapped up in the blanket before anyone finds us. We are in the basement of a church after all."

Adam started laughing. "You just committed _murder _in a _church!" _ He stopped laughing and looked up at his older brother. "How do we get her out of here?"

"Same way we brought her in. She was unconscious then. Not too much different from now is it?"

"Guess not." They both stared for a moment at Alex, taking the scene in.

"Where's the fucking blanket?!" Louis yelled suddenly.

"Right here," said Adam, showing Louis the blanket he was already holding.

"Right. Let's get to work."

* * *

They pulled up in front of the church. Gene jumped out of the car and ran up the steps into the church. Ray and Shaz followed quickly, to find the Guv standing in the entrance. He was looking around frantically.

"They'll probably be in the basement," said Ray. "Anywhere else would be too noticeable."

"You're right Ray," Gene said. "We need to split up. Anyone finds steps downstairs; you come immediately to the entrance and radio the others. We don't want to let them know we're here."

"Yes, Guv," they both said. Gene walked through the doorway, into a sanctuary. It was huge. Lights shone through the stained glass, giving the room a sinister look. There was a door on the other side of the sanctuary. Gene crossed over to it. From below him he heard a muffled yell. It was a male voice. Gene finally reached the door and opened it. A flight of stairs came up from what must have been the basement. They continued up into the air, almost certainly going to the steeple.

Against his will, he backed away from the door and walked into the entrance once more. He pulled out his radio and depressed the button.

"Ray, Shaz, I found stairs. Get into the entrance right now." He raised the button, and Shaz and Ray chorused back a 'yes, Guv.' Gene stood at the doors for about a minute before Shaz and Ray were both back. They looked at him. "Right. It's through here."

He entered the sanctuary, Ray and Shaz tailing closely behind. After the initial muffled yell earlier, all had been silent in the church. They crossed to where Gene had found the staircase earlier.

Guns ready, they stalked down the stairs. Finally they reached the bottom. Another door blocked the basement. Gene wondered whether or not to open it. The two could be facing the door, ready to shoot. Or no one could be there. Steeling himself, Gene quietly opened the door. He peered around the door. Two men were standing next to a chair. Ropes and a pair of handcuffs lay on the floor. The men appeared to be discussing something. Gene recognised them both. Hansen and Mutter.

He looked around the room. Where was Alex? There were plenty of places she could be hidden behind. The entire room was full of boxes, stacks of Bibles, Christmas decorations, and an assortment of other items. He turned his attention back to the two men. Mutter was gesticulating wildly; they seemed to be arguing about something. Hansen pointed to the floor. Gene looked down.

His heart stopped. Between the two men, wrapped in a red blanket, eyes closed, was Alex. She must have just died; her skin was not yet the white pallor of death. Her cheeks still had a slight flush to them. If he looked long enough, he swore he could see her chest rising and falling slightly.  
Gene shook himself. It was his eyes playing tricks on him; that was all. Alex was dead. He felt a burning in his eyes. Although it pained him to look at her, he could not take his eyes off her. She looked anything but peaceful. Bruises were forming around her neck; he could clearly see where the fingers had been wrapped around her throat. Blood was trickling out of a cut in her lip. She seemed to be dripping wet. Gene heard a sniffle behind him. He turned to see Shaz, tears running quietly down her face. Ray was looking slightly disgusted.

Gene swallowed the lump in his throat, and stepped into the room, gun pointing at Hansen. "Give it up Hansen. You are surrounded..."

"By armed bastards, yes Hunt I know. It's too bad you were too late for poor Alex wasn't it? You should have seen her struggle. It was worthless though. The handcuffs prevented her from doing anything to me." Hansen smiled an evil, sadistic grin. "Adam here was the one who got the idea that we should kill her like the girls."

"You bastard!"

"Alex was so trusting. She needed so dearly to get back at you Hunt. You hurt her so much. I realised that as soon as she walked into the office that day. I also realised that she still loved you. That's why I started my game. I needed to keep you two apart. It worked, didn't it? You were jealous. You tried to stop her from going out with me. She didn't appreciate that, did she Gene? Didn't want you to look out for her. The last time she had let you do that, you shot her." As each phrase passed through Hansen's lips, Gene felt more and more guilty.

Mutter took over where Hansen left off. "We were thinking of leaving her for you to find. Somewhere we knew that you'd be the one to find her. Maybe in your flat, maybe your office chair in CID. This is much better. We need you dead anyway."

"You see Gene, now you and your team know everything about our plot. We can't go to jail. This is too fun of a game to go to jail. Maybe we'll go to another city, start another spree. Who knows? All I know is that you won't make it out of here alive, Hunt."

Gene felt a chill run down his spine. He shouldn't be intimidated by Hansen he knew, but Hansen was completely mad. He was obsessed with killing, and Gene knew it wasn't just his team that Hansen would kill. He would kill anyone who got in the way.

Gene pulled out his gun. Ray watched as the Guv steeled himself once more. "No, Hansen. I will make it out of here alive. You are the one who's gonna be dead by the time the night's done."

Gene had no sooner finished his sentence than a gunshot rang out. Mutter's gun was smoking. The Guv grunted and stumbled backwards clutching his chest. He fell, and landed motionless on the ground, a dark liquid oozing onto his black shirt and suit jacket from the hole left by the bullet.

Ray knelt down by the Guv's form. From what seemed like miles away, he heard a woman screaming.

"_GENE!!"_

**Right, well....TBC! I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are always appreciated!**


	12. This World is My Eternal Rest

**Well....its official...I got tired of the angst.... so enjoy this chap! (And you lot didn't miss anything! Good Job!) Thanks to Rolephant, who I will beat up if I get ill, and who mad me los haf ma bran sels by reeding the worlds wurst fic eva, and to everyone who has read reviewed and added to favs and story alerts**

**I also want to thank everyone for their imaginative suggestions on what to do to Louis and the nice creative names you've come up with for him (the best of which I can't post, as I have used certain language in this fic quite a bit already and am trying to keep it T... :P). I'm very sorry, but no he doesn't get stabbed with a biro, but I hope you enjoy what does unfold!  
**

**Chapter 12: This World is My Eternal Rest**

As Louis' hands grabbed her neck, Alex knew she had to do something, or he surely would kill her. She was already starved for air. Alex went limp in his hands, buckling her knees and rolling her eyes back in her head. Louis' grip tightened momentarily, and then his hands were gone from her neck as he threw her on the floor. Alex lay still, fearing he would check her racing heart.

Mutter spoke first. "I didn't think you could actually do that."

"I did, didn't I? Let's get her wrapped up in the blanket before anyone finds us. We are in the basement of a church after all." Louis thought he had killed her. Good.

Mutter started laughing. "You just committed _murder _in a _church!" _ He stopped laughing suddenly. Alex panicked. Had she moved? Did he notice that she was breathing slightly? "How do we get her out of here?"

"Same way we brought her in. She was unconscious then. Not too much different from now is it?"

"Guess not." They grew quiet once more. Alex tried not to shiver as the chill of the air penetrated her wet clothes.

"Where's the fucking blanket?!" Louis yelled suddenly.

"Right here," said Mutter.

"Right. Let's get to work." They rolled Alex over, and she did her best to keep as limp as possible. The cuffs that were holding her wrists were removed and she was flipped onto her back. A pair of hands grabbed her waist and underneath her knees. She was pulled up from the floor. Alex hung in the air for a moment, and was set back down gently on the ground. She felt one side of the blanket being pulled over her body. Another pair of hands moved her onto her side and back down onto her back as they tucked the blanket in. It was all she could do not to shudder while this was going on.

To distract herself while they were positioning her for a move, she went through the rest of her plan in her head.

"_Right, Alex. They believe you are dead. They'll dump me in the city somewhere where Gene will find me. After they drive off, I go straight to his flat, no matter what time it is. If he isn't there, I break the door down. I need Gene's help. Badly._"

Alex became aware of voices speaking above her.

"So where are going to leave her?"

"Dunno," said Louis. "We need to make sure Hunt will find her. I suggest putting her in his office chair. I'd love to see his face when he opens up his office door."

Alex was disgusted. How could she ever have even liked this man? He seemed to have no pity, no worries of the families he had torn apart.

"_He even met them. He saw their anguish, and he put on a façade, an act, that everyone believed. Gene just thought he would cheat. No one thought him a killer." _

Suddenly from somewhere to her right, Gene's voice sounded out, and Alex's heart leapt.

"Give it up Hansen. You are surrounded..."

"By armed bastards, yes Hunt I know." Louis' voice was cold. "It's too bad you were too late for poor Alex wasn't it? You should have seen her struggle. It was worthless though. The handcuffs prevented her from doing anything to me. Adam here was the one who got the idea that we should kill her like the girls."

"You bastard!" Gene yelled. Alex's heart gave a tug. He thought she was dead. She wanted to stand up right then and tell him that she was fine, but she knew that she'd be met with a bullet.

"Alex was so trusting. She needed so dearly to get back at you Hunt. You hurt her so much. I realised that as soon as she walked into the office that day. I also realised that she still loved you. That's why I started my game. I needed to keep you two apart. It worked, didn't it? You were jealous. You tried to stop her from going out with me. She didn't appreciate that, did she Gene? Didn't want you to look out for her. The last time she had let you do that, you shot her." As each phrase passed through Hansen's lips, Alex felt more and more guilty. It was true, but she shouldn't have acted like that. Alex wanted to cry.

Mutter took over where Hansen left off. "We were thinking of leaving her for you to find. Somewhere we knew that you'd be the one to find her. Maybe in your flat, maybe your office chair in CID. This is much better. We need you dead anyway."

"You see Gene, now you and your team know everything about our plot. We can't go to jail. This is too fun of a game to go to jail. Maybe we'll go to another city, start another spree. Who knows? All I know is that you won't make it out of here alive, Hunt."

Alex listened nervously. If Gene died, her faking her death would be for nothing.

There was a tense silence before Gene spoke again. "No, Hansen. I will make it out of here alive. You are the one who's gonna be dead by the time the night's done."

Gene had no sooner finished his sentence than a gunshot rang out. Alex heard him grunt in pain or shock, she couldn't tell which. She opened her eyes to see him stumbling backwards, falling to the floor. Ray knelt at Gene's head as a dark liquid oozed onto his black shirt.

"GENE!!!" The screamed ripped from her throat, and she started untangling herself from the blanket wrapped around her. Everyone stared at her for a moment in shock. She tried to race to Gene, but a hand grabbed her from behind, pulling her back. An arm wrapped around her chest.

"So you were faking, you little bitch?" Louis muttered into her ear. "I'll make sure I do things right this time." A gun barrel was once again placed to her temple. Alex struggled frantically, but to no avail. There was a groan heard from near the stairs. Alex looked over to Gene, where Ray was still kneeling, a delighted look on his face. Gene propped himself up on his elbows and looked up at Louis. His face transformed from confusion to shock immediately.

"Alex?"

"Gene, please."

"Yes Gene, please," said Hansen mockingly. "Come save her. Shoot at me. We all know how that will turn out don't we? I don't know how you two are still alive, but I will make sure that you don't make it out of this room." Louis' full attention was still on Gene. Alex looked at Ray and Shaz, only to see Ray nod ever so slightly.

Mutter picked up where Louis left off, staring straight at Alex. "I think Alex should go first again, Louis. Don't you?"

"Yes. Let's make Hunt watch as she dies all over again." Mutter aimed his gun at Alex's heart. Louis moved his to point at Gene's head. "You can shoot if you want. Adam's bullet will hit Alex before yours will be halfway to us. And that will still give me time to shoot you."

Mutter cocked his gun. Alex felt her heart racing. After all her attempts to survive this world, she was going to die. She closed her eyes. Two shots echoed throughout the basement. Alex waited for the pain to penetrate her heart, but she felt nothing. Louis fell against her, the gun slipping out of his hands. Alex collapsed under his weight. She lay on the floor for a few moments, struggling against his heavy weight, until someone rolled him off of her.

Alex sat herself up and looked around. Louis was laying face up on the ground, eye closed, unconscious. He was bleeding from his temple where a bullet had grazed it. Adam was lying on the ground, breathing weakly, blood pouring out of his chest. Voices jumbled in the background as ambulances were called. She looked up at the man standing in front of her. He knelt down and his silver/blue eyes stared into hers.

"Alex."

"I thought you were dead," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"What do you think I thought when I came down those stairs, Bolly? You were on the floor, wrapped in a red blanket."

"I had to fake him out. I had to get back to you."

His fingers brushed her neck, tracing the imprints of Louis' fingers. "How did you do it?"

"I pretended to pass out. He never checked to make sure I was dead. When they dumped me, I was going to go to your flat, and tell you everything. You were shot in the heart. How the hell did you survive?"

"Protection, Bolly." He reached into his coat and pulled out a flask, rotating it. One side had a bullet sticking out. "Learned this in Manchester. Got taken hostage by some madman who was gonna kill someone at two. Jackie Queen was there too. The lunatic was going to shoot Sam at two. Then Litton, the bloody wanker, came in threatening to kill the bastard while his gun was still at Sam's head. So I knocked him down, the madman shot me, in the heart. My whiskey protected me. Bloody good single malt was wasted, but I was alive. I've made sure my whiskey in that pocket ever since. Ray realised as soon as he knelt by me that I wasn't bleeding. It took me a minute to get my breath back. I heard you scream, Bolly. I thought the bullet had gone through the flask and I was dead too."

They sat and stared at each other, hardly noticing as the medics started moving Louis and Mutter. "What happened to them? Who shot them?" Alex asked finally.

"Chris and Alice. They found a back way into the basement. I guess we should be lucky that Chris didn't try to shoot him in the foot." Alex laughed, the laughter transforming into tears. A medic approached them.

"We should probably get her checked out. Make sure there's no other damage." Gene looked up at the medic with a frightening glare.

"I will take the Detective Inspector to the hospital when she is ready. Get out." Alex continued to sob, feeling like a fool. Gene's arms wrapped around her, pulling her to her feet.

"Shh, Bolls. It's okay. You just need to get it out."

"I'm so sorry Gene," she said between her sobs. "I'm so, so sorry."

Gene held her for a few moments letting her whisper her apologies. "Alex, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Why are you soaking wet?"

"They poured water on me to bring me round."

"Do you want to go home? You really need to get changed out of those clothes."

"Yes, please." He put his arm around her and led her to the door where Chris, Ray, Shaz and Alice were waiting. They gawped at her neck for a moment before giving her reassuring smiles.

"Ma'am. We're so glad you're okay!" Alice said excitedly.

"Thanks Alice."

"You feeling alright ma'am?"

"Yes, Chris, thanks."

"Ray, I'm taking Bolly here home. You can take the squad car back to the station. I'll meet you there."

"Yes Guv," he said, suddenly straightening his posture.

Gene led her up the stairs, through the church and past the medics who tried to ambush them on the way to the Quattro.

"Are you sure you're okay, Alex?"

"I'm fine, Gene. A little shaken up, but I'm fine. What about you? You nearly got killed too!"

"I'm fine Bolls. Take more than that to shake me up."

"Is there anything that _can _shake you up?"

The Quattro pulled up silently in front of Luigi's. Gene gave her a long look before he answered.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "Losing you."

They stared at each other for a long moment. Their faces drew slowly grew closer to each other. Gene's face was only inches from hers.

"Guv," the radio squawked.

"What is it Raymundo?" he barked.

"We just got word from the hospital. Mutter didn't make it. Hansen's critical, but expected to pull through."

"Right, thanks Ray." Gene threw the radio down in disgust. "He could have bloody waited till I got to the station to tell me that. Right, let's get you upstairs, shall we?"

Alex, disappointed that the moment had been broken, nodded silently. They reached her flat.

"Go take a shower, or at least change your clothes. I'll make you some tea."

Alex nodded again. She was too worn out to argue with anyone. As she unbuttoned her blouse, Alex caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She gasped. Her lip was swollen and blood was smeared across her face. Two dark purple bruises had developed on her neck. The outline of Louis' hands was clearly visible. She brought her hand up to her throat and traced his thumbprint with her finger. She had been so close. Pulling herself together, she finished dressing, changing into pyjama bottoms and an off the shoulder top. She washed her face, wiping off the blood and the smeared makeup, and prepared herself to see Gene.

"Right, Alex. Just hold yourself together until he leaves. You have to be strong."

* * *

Gene finished making Alex tea as she walked out her room. His breath caught as he saw her in baggy pyjama bottoms and an off the shoulder top. Even doing nothing, and being completely bruised and battered the woman could look beautiful. He handed her the tea and a few pills.

"Here's some aspirin. A witness said you got hit in the back of the head with a spanner."

"Thanks, Gene." She smiled tiredly at him, and swallowed the pills quickly.

"Sit on the couch, you daft tart. You're knackered."

"No. I'm fine Gene, really."

"Just listen to me for once Alex." He sat down on her striped sofa and patted the sofa cushion next to him. She uncertainly sat down. They sat watching the telly for about half an hour. Suddenly Gene felt a weight against his arm. Alex had fallen asleep, tea still in her hands. He gently removed it, and picked her up off the couch. He set her on the bed, pulling the covers up around her.

Gene was confident that she wouldn't wake up till late the next morning. Unknown to Alex, one of the aspirin he had given her was actually a sleeping pill. He knew she needed sleep, and would be unable to get it after today's events. He also knew she would have refused to take it if she knew he was giving it to her. Alex hated to be dependent on anyone, or anything. Gene exited the bedroom, and with one last look at the sleeping form on the bed, walked out of the flat back to CID.

**I think that was slightly Galexy! what do you think? Reviews are appreciated! TBC**


	13. Nothing Can Destroy Us We're Unbreakable

**Just to clear a few things up, Louis is not dead! (I know, I'm disappointed too!) The next few chapters will be very very fluffy, but they deserve it! If you actually read these, put this word in your review (stempel****) and I will send you a fact about what will happen...(no major spoilers, i promise... )THanks to Rolephant, for contributing a character to my fic, and for creating my background on my comp (check out my avvie on my profile..) Also thanks to all you who read, review, add to story alerts and to faves! It just absolutely amazes me!  
**

**Chapter 13: ****Nothing Can Destroy Us, We're Unbreakable**

Alex awoke early the next morning, still feeling extremely groggy. She stretched and felt the empty space beside her. Instantly the previous day's events enveloped her mind. Alex curled into a ball and sobbed.

She thought of all of the lies, the drama, the families of the poor children. It was her fault that any of this had happened. If she hadn't transferred to Plymouth, Louis would never have come to Fenchurch.

Alex thought of the Gene she experienced last night. He was kind, gentle, caring. Alex knew he had the capacity to act like that, but had experienced it so infrequently that she was surprised. She wished that Ray hadn't interrupted on the radio. Who knew what would have happened if he didn't. Alex had wanted to kiss him since the night he had accused her of being drunk in charge of a handbag. At first, she convinced herself it was just because he was the alpha male. The natural leader. The man that all the girls would be attracted to. But through all the pain she had gone through in this world, after all the drunken nights sitting with him alone at their table in Luigi's she started to question her attraction to him. Was it just the alpha male qualities that attracted her to him? By the end of her stay at Fenchurch, Alex knew. It wasn't his traits. It was him. The way he looked at her. The way he addressed her. It was everything about that man that attracted her.

She thought about the night before once more. She didn't remember him leaving. Alex realised that he must have carried her to bed. She lapsed into tears once more, realising all she had left behind at Fenchurch. How could she go back to Plymouth now that she knew what she was missing? The final question echoed in her head as she fell asleep once more.

* * *

Alex awoke again, this time feeling relaxed and refreshed. She rolled over and looked at her clock. It was half ten. Alex had not slept this late since having Molly, save for nights when she was extremely drunk. She wasn't too concerned with the fact that she was so late for work. If Gene had wanted her in CID, Shaz would have called by now.

Alex spent a few moments in bed, persuading herself to get out and take a shower. She finally got in, enjoying the feeling of the water splashing over her. Alex wet her hair and started to shampoo gingerly around the spot where she had been hit the night before. She stepped out of the shower a while later and started to slowly get ready. She would try to get into work by the afternoon.

As Alex worked on her makeup, she kept looking at the livid bruises around her neck. She could not stop herself from outlining the black bruises every five minutes. It was still a shock to her that she had trusted Louis. The man was very suave, yes, but he was completely evil. She wondered how she had missed the signs. Her psychology had failed her. Alex put makeup on over the bruise, wincing in pain as she did. Her neck was still very tender. After her makeup was finished, she started to dress herself. As she buttoned the last button on her blouse, Alex heard a knock on the door.

She opened the door. Gene was standing outside, leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey, Bolls," he said softly.

"Gene," she said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I was checking to see if you and your posh knickers were okay."

She smiled at his crudeness, realising how much she missed it. "Yeah, I'm fine. My neck's a little tender."

Gene looked at her, studying her neck. "It looks better than yesterday. Makeup?"

"Great stuff." She smiled softly at him.

"Do you need anything? I mean, err..." Gene stopped, trying to figure out what he wanted to say.

Alex stopped him in the middle of his sentence. "Gene. I'm fine. I'm a big girl, I can handle it."

"Right, well. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"No. I'm coming in now."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked sceptically. "I mean..."

"Gene!" she exclaimed in exasperation. "I'm _fine!_ I just got an extremely good night's sleep. I think that's all I needed. I can't sit around and mope all day, can I?"

"No. You're right. C'mon." He gestured to her and she followed him down the hall and down the stairs. Gene strode in front of her, almost as if he was angry with her. Alex wanted dearly to know what was going on inside his head, if only it was for a moment. The inevitable attraction between them had withered after Operation Rose, but she wanted it back.

* * *

Gene had sat in the office all morning, wanting to check on Alex. He knew that she wouldn't be up yet, but he was dying to check on her. Finally, the clock hit half eleven and he couldn't wait anymore. He got up, and left the office, ignoring the questioning looks coming from those in CID.

Gene strode down to Luigi's his black overcoat billowing out from behind him. He squinted his eyes in the sun, making those on the street avoid him because he looked so menacing. Finally, he reached Luigi's. He walked up the steps and stopped in front of Alex's door. Gene hesitated, debating about whether or not he should just leave her alone. Finally, his worry over Alex won out over his paranoia of being rejected and he knocked.

She answered the door, and he concentrated on looking her in the face, instead of staring at the ring of bruises around her neck.

"Hey, Bolls," he said softly.

"Gene," she said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I was checking to see if you and your posh knickers were okay." Jesus, couldn't he go more than two sentences without mentioning her knickers?

She smiled softly. "Yeah, I'm fine. My neck's a little tender."

Gene took the invitation to finally look down at her neck. The bruises were still noticeable, but they seemed softer, not as livid. "It looks better than yesterday. Makeup?"

"Great stuff." She smiled him again, and he finally realised how much he missed seeing her smile at him.

"Do you need anything? I mean, err..." Gene stopped, feeling like an idiot.

Alex stopped him, much to his relief. "Gene. I'm fine. I'm a big girl, I can handle it."

Of course she could handle it. She didn't need anything from anyone. This thought disappointed Gene. _"She'll never need me like I need her."_

"Right, well. I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked, trying his best to not let his disappointment show.

"No. I'm coming in now." Gene looked at her in amazement. It was just another act to show CID how strong she pretended to be.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked, concerned. "I mean..."

"Gene!" she exclaimed in exasperation. "I'm _fine!_ I just got an extremely good night's sleep. I think that's all I needed. I can't sit around and mope all day, can I?"

"No. You're right. C'mon." Gene gestured to her and strode off. He was slightly angry. How was the woman supposed to recover, if she wouldn't take even a day off? He knew she would have to deal with what happened yesterday somewhere along the line, after the initial shock wore off. Gene remembered through all the psychobabble he had listened to from her and from Annie that she was suppressing it. And Gene knew that when she was ready to think about it, he would be ready to help her through it.

* * *

Alex followed Gene into CID. The entire office looked up as she walked in. Slowly, Ray started clapping. Soon, the whole of CID was applauding along with him. Alex smiled, embarrassed, and made her way over to her desk. When the applause finally died down, Gene spoke.

"Right. Chris, Ray, Shaz, Alice, Bolly," he said, his voice softening slightly on the last name. "I need you all to give statements. Write them down, look them over, and commit them to memory. I don't want any inquiries. We want Hansen to go down for as long as possible. All our stories need to be straight; otherwise, he'll get off the hook. And do we want that?"

"No Guv," CID chorused.

"Good. Now work!" He walked into his office, leaving the door open.

Alex started writing down what had happened to her the day before. Her hand shook more and more as she kept writing, until finally, her handwriting was illegible. She set down the pen, and took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She couldn't break down here. Not in front of CID. She had to be strong. Alex kept taking the deep breaths, kept trying to calm herself until finally, she felt tears burning her eyes. She stood up quickly, and practically ran out of the office.

She went to an interview room and let herself in. Putting her hands on the table, she leaned down, trying to dispel the overwhelming fear and desolation that had enveloped her. She opened her eyes as she heard the knob on the door turn.

"_Shit."_

She looked up to see Gene quietly letting himself in. She really couldn't cry now. He'd take the opportunity to point out how right he was about Louis.

"Bolls?" he asked quietly. "What happened?"

"I'm fine Gene. I'll be back in a few moments. I just need to collect my thoughts."

"You don't look alright, Alex. You're white as a sheet, and you ran out of CID." He walked up to her. "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

Alex looked up at him. His silver/blue eyes were filled with concern. No other emotion was present. He was genuine. Alex broke down, sobbing.

"I couldn't do it Gene. I couldn't sit there and write down what...what he did. I know I'm a bloody fool, and you were right about Louis and I'm a bitch and..." Alex continued rambling, her words becoming incoherent as she sobbed.

She felt his arms wrap around her. "Bolly, may I remind you that while I was right about Hansen, I was completely wrong about Mutter?" She sniffed. "You made a mistake Bolls. It happens. We all do. I made a mistake once, and it's affected me whole life ever since."

"What did you do?" she asked, her sobs lessening.

"I stopped trusting you." Alex looked up at him, eyes wide. "I stopped trusting you," he repeated, "and then I shot you. You nearly died, and then when you woke up, I realised I had screwed everything up. But instead of taking the blame, I blamed it on you. And then two nights ago, as I listened to that tape, I realised I had lost the only woman I had ever loved. I tried to win you back."

"But I wouldn't let you," Alex whispered. "I was too afraid it was fake. I thought Louis could replace you. But no one could replace you."

"And know what I learned, Alex? No one can replace you either."

They stared at each other for a long time. Their lips drew closer together. As soon as their mouths touched, Alex felt all her fear and worry melt away. Gene would take care of her; he would be there for her. They were unbreakable once more.

* * *

The two stood, staring at the restaurant. The sky was pouring down rain on them, but neither cared. They just stood, staring. Finally, one spoke.

"She got the note?" the person asked in a Geordie accent.

"Yeah. This time DCI Hunt didn't see it either. She hid it underneath some papers," said the other, southern roots highlighted in the accent of her voice.

"But we want him to see them."

"Next time. He'll see the next one."

"Have you figured out what you're gonna write yet?"

"Nope. But I have two weeks till it needs to be delivered. I heard Carling and the Skeltons today. They're planning on begging her to stay. Gene'll want her to stay too. The next note depends completely on if their relationship can last."

"Does that seem likely?"

"After yesterday, he's probably really afraid to lose her again. I have a feeling that it should stay together for the next few weeks before a row will split them up and make them miserable."

"Are you sure no one suspects anything?"

"It'll be fine. They've been too concerned finding who killed the children to give us much thought. Alex only thinks about the letters when she actually gets them, and she's the one whose life is being threatened."

"So no one suspects you at all?"

"Will you just relax? I blend into the background. I transferred before Stotts got the call to send Alex up to Fenchurch."

"And the one who told us that Hansen was going to ask her to come up?"

"Mutter's dead," the southerner said flatly. "Bittner killed him."

"Didn't think she had it in her," the Geordie laughed.

"Just be careful. Now we have to look out for Bittner, Hunt, and their stupid typist."

"What about Hansen? Do we have to worry about him saying anything?"

"No," said the southerner. "Mutter was my friend. Hansen didn't knew that he relaying information to someone from Plymouth, but he didn't know who. And Mutter didn't know why he was telling me anything. He just knew that I liked updates from my old workstation."

"Okay," said the Geordie, relieved. They looked up at the restaurant. "So when's this all going down?"

"A month. And by the time we're finished with her, Alex is going to wish she had never woken out of that coma."

**For those of you who may say this.. *INSERT EASTENDERS ENDING MUSIC HERE* haha. TBC!!!!!!!!!! Reviews are appreciated!**


	14. And What If I Asked You to Stay?

**Major thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I have now hit 100 reviews! *throws party* Again, the next few chapters are mostly fluff, but they deserve it! Good grief, they've been mad at each other for nearly a year! :P And to those of you who put Stempel on your reviews, todays word is wurgen! :) (I'm trying this out, let me know what you think!) Thanks as always to Rolephant, for contributing a character to this fic, and to whom I owe an apology for misleading her completely on what happens to Alice. :D **

**Chapter 14: And What if I Asked You to Stay?**

It was late. CID had left long ago, but still Gene and Alex worked on, tying together loose ends, making sure the case was watertight. The only thing that remained was to interview Louis, who was being released sometime the next day. It was about time. He had been in the hospital for nearly a week.

Alex looked at Gene. He was hunched over his desk, his face wrinkled in frustration. One lock of his sandy blonde hair fell in front of his face. Alex longed to get up and push it out of the way, but she stayed at her desk. Things were still too fresh between them, the wounds had just healed. She didn't want to push anything with Gene. She sighed and looked down at her papers again.

"Tired, Bolls?"

She pushed her hair back and looked at him. "Just tired of looking at this bloody paperwork."

He gave a hint of a smile. "We all are. If they could just release Hansen to us then we could finally wrap this thing up."

"Then I'll go back to Plymouth." Alex's voice was not excited or bitter. It was merely a statement of fact.

Gene looked down. "You don't have to," he muttered.

"What did you say?" Alex asked, not hearing him.

"C'mere." Alex stood, and entered his office. He shut the door behind her. Alex didn't know why, there was no one around at all. This late at night, no one would even come near CID. Gene stood close to her, staring down into her eyes. "You don't have to go."

"What do you mean?" Alex was confused. Of course she had to go. She worked for Plymouth.

"You can stay. Transfer back."

"D'you think Stotts would approve?"

"I'd make him. Stay_,_ Alex." Alex looked up at him, disbelief etched clearly on her face. "There are changes going on in CID, Bolly. I want you to be one of them. I need someone who knows what they're doing. I need _you._" He wrapped his arms around her. Alex was shocked. She knew how much she wanted to stay, and even though they had finally kissed for the first time a week ago, she didn't realise how much Gene wanted her to stay too.

She put her arms through his, just holding him, inhaling the unforgotten scent of whiskey and cigarettes. "Alex?" his voice questioned her.

"Are you sure, Gene?"

"Yes. Alex. _Stay."_

Alex thought for a moment. Gene was close to pleading with her, and this is what she wanted. She wanted to stay at Fenchurch, with Shaz and Chris and Ray, with Gene. But what would happen if a split occurred between her and Gene again? Could she work like that once more? There was no way they'd let her transfer somewhere else so soon after transferring back from Plymouth. If a split occurred between them now, she'd have to leave her job. As Alex thought this over, she realised, it didn't matter. What she wanted now was Gene, and Gene was at Fenchurch.

"Gene?" She looked up into his eyes. His face was impassive but his eyes were etched with worry. "I want to stay."

His body relaxed against hers. She could tell that he had been tense, fearing she would reject him once again. "I'll get on it first thing in the morning," said Gene, his voice dangerously close to happy. "C'mon Bolly, let's go to Luigi's."

* * *

Alex walked happily into CID for the first time since before Operation Rose. No one noticed the spring in her step. Ray and Alice were staring at each other. Ray was looking rather miserable. Alice however, was looking slightly happy.

"So, how long?" Ray asked.

"Since Hansen was released to us today, all we have to do is interview him, and then tie up the loose ends. A couple days until we finish the case completely, I'm guessing."

"That's all the time we have left?" At that moment, Gene strode out of his office, silencing the room. He was holding something in his hands. Gene stared down the room a moment before he began to speak.

"Right. First off, as we no longer have a DI, we need a new one. So I want to introduce you lot to your new DI. Inspector Drake, please step forward." Alex stepped up, standing next to Gene.

"Detective Inspector Drake has decided to transfer back to Fenchurch East. It has already been approved by the Super. This is effective immediately."

The room stared in stunned silence. Suddenly, Chris started to clap. One by one the room joined him until all of CID was clapping. Alice was looking at her in shock.

"I didn't say I was done!" Gene yelled above the room. It instantly silenced again. "Secondly, the Super said he wanted some changes happening in CID. That means that we are going to start adding women to our ranks, besides Bollinger Knickers over here." The room laughed.

"First off, I would like to introduce our new DS, Alice Bittner. She came to me the other night and requested a transfer. She didn't know that due to her heroic actions at the church the other night, the Super had decided to promote her. Finally, we are adding another DC to our team. WPC Shaz Skelton, go home and change. Congratulations." He walked to Shaz and Alice, and handed them their new warrant cards. CID was staring in open-mouthed shock. None seemed quite as shocked as Ray, who simply stared at Alice in disbelief as she walked back to him.

"But...why? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled, but...why?"

"I can't go back Ray. Not without you. So I transferred here." Ray smiled an enormous smile and pulled Alice towards him. She squealed as he wrapped her in a bear hug.

"Thank you," he said, barely audible. Alice lifted her head off his shoulder and stared at him. Slowly, his lips moved down to meet hers in front of a cheering CID.

"OI!" Gene yelled. "No snogging in my CID!"

Ray and Alice broke apart, laughing. Gene turned to Alex and looked her over. "Raymundo, I do believe we're in luck!"

"Why's that Guv?"

"Both the women that have transferred to CID are wearing skirts today!"

Ray grinned. "I'll get the stamp." CID cheered.

Alex knew exactly what Gene was talking about. She looked at him dangerously. "No, Gene."

"Sorry. You know the rules. When a woman joins the Met, they get their bum stamped, Drakey. As far as I know, you're a woman, and you just rejoined the Met." He stared at her, his lips in his sexy pout. Alex knew she couldn't possibly say no.

Instead she laughed. "Fine."

"You seem to be taking this quite well, Bolly," he said, the corners of his mouth twitching.

She leaned over toward him. "It means I get to see your arse again," she whispered in his ear, so that no one else could hear her.

He looked at her, shock showing clearly on his face. She smiled. Ray pushed the papers off a desk and pressed the stamp on an inkpad. "Right, Bolls. You know what to do." Alex rolled her eyes and bent over the desk.

"Detective Inspector Drake, we would like to formally welcome you to the Metropolitan Police Force." He held the stamp over her arse for a long while, like he had several years ago. This time, however, as the stamp pressed down on her bum, dating the day she rejoined the Met, no one walked through the doors of CID.

"Welcome to Fenchurch East, Inspector."

Alex stood, straightening her skirt and smiling as CID cheered. Alice was staring in shock at what had just happened. She looked at Ray uncertainly.

"What's going on Ray?"

"We're gonna stamp your arse," he said smiling at her.

"Why?"

"It's how we welcome birds to the Met." For a moment all Alex could see was the old, sexist Ray. He had seemed to regress with the induction of the old tradition.

Alice face darkened slightly, and she gave him a look. "I don't want DCI Hunt to see my arse."

At that moment, Gene walked over to Ray, stamp in hand. "Raymundo! This is your bird; you get to welcome her to the Met!"

He looked at Alice. "Is it so bad if it's me?"

She looked at him, her eyes clearly showing her discomfort. "I guess not."

Alice bent down over the desk where Alex had just been. Ray stood over her, holding the stamp. He stamped her rather quickly, allowing her to stand up and straighten her skirt immediately. "Detective Sergeant Alice Bittner, on behalf of Fenchurch East, I welcome you to the Met."

Alex stood and watch in amazement. Ray didn't take the opportunity to gape at her arse the entire time. Maybe Ray _was_ turning into a gentleman. At least, he was for Alice. After Alice had stood, another woman walked into CID. She was in uniform. Her hair was brown, as were her eyes. She was tall, around five foot nine. She was smiling shyly.

"Right," said Gene. "I want to introduce you to our new WPC. Her name is Zoe Neiman. Make your own tea for a few days until she gets settled in. Now get to work!" The team laughed; everyone in a considerably better mood than when the day had started.

"Bolly, Shaz, Alice, Neiman. My office." The three women looked at each other and followed him into his office.

"Right. I'm making new desk arrangements. Shaz, you're moving to Bolly's desk. Alice, you're staying where you are, unless you and Ray can't stop staring at each other. Bolls, you're back in your old desk. And Neiman, you're where Shaz is now. Everyone move your stuff. Bolly, we're interviewing Hansen this afternoon."

"Yes, Guv," she said.

"Right. Now mush!" As Gene watched the four women leave his office, he settled back in his chair in amazement. He never thought Alex would call him Guv again. Now she was back. She was his. And she wanted to see his arse. He was okay with that.

* * *

It was lunch. The two sat in the Poseidon, not eating the meals they had ordered.

"Everything's going to plan?" the Southerner asked.

"Yes. I now own the restaurant. Took quite a sum of money," said the Geordie.

"Was it all of your payoff from Operation Rose?"

"No, I still have a bit. Lucky for me, since I'm out of a job."

"You knew that one of us was going to have to do it. We tossed. You lost. It was fair. Besides, I'm paying you half for the restaurant anyway," the southerner said, irritated.

"I know. And your half of the plan is going well too?"

A grin grew on the Southerner's face. "Yes. CID has been successfully infiltrated. Alex's movements will be monitored carefully now. Everything she does with Gene, everything she says, will be known."

The Geordie picked at the plate of food with a fork. "But that's just CID. What about in her everyday life?"

"That's where you come in. You become her best mate. Learn everything about her. Go shopping with her. Gain her trust. Then we make plans from there."

The Geordie shifted uncomfortably.

"You can do that right?" asked the Southerner. "You won't go out and tell her what we're doing?"

"How can you think that of me?!" the Geordie yelled. "How long have we been working together?"

The Southerner looked around. Faces were turning towards them all over the restaurant. "Just calm down. It's just, ever since we planned this out, you've been acting odd."

"Are you accusing me of being soft? May I remind you, it is you who are the Southerner, not me."

"Yes, but you live in the South now, don't you?" The Geordie's indignant face turned to one of confusion, and then to one of frustration.

"I may be down here now, but I'll never lose my heritage."

"Right. I have to get back to work. Meet Alex after work tonight. Start working on her. Got it?"

"Yes boss," said the Geordie sarcastically.

"What's gotten into you today? You're abnormally bitchy."

"Dunno. But I'll get on it after Alex finishes work tonight."

"Good. Good luck."

"Same."

Leaving their plates untouched, the two walked out of the restaurant, an air of grim determination around them.

**TBC....! If I can't get 17 written, I won't be posting till Monday! (I almost didn't get to post today, but luckily I finished chap 16 at 6:45am this morning, because I was finishing up the fic I'm writing for Christmas! (and no, thats not amazingly late for me to stay up. I stay up that late most nights talking to Rolephant!)**

**O  
OO  
OOO  
OOOO  
OOOOO  
OO  
I WIN!  
:D  
(see its not wonky at all!)**


	15. My Piece of Heaven's been Shattered

**Right! By a miracle, I got chapter 17 done. Today's word is beschrijving. Thanks to Rolephant who reassures me in my doubt, spends the night playing ashes hangman with me and for finding the EURO OF DOOM! Also thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed! (I got 123, and it made me laugh :D) Also thanks to those who have added to story alert and faves!**

* * *

A/N: I regret to inform my readers that I shall be taking a break from posting the story after this chapter. I have reached a point where I am pushing myself to get chapters done, and writing is losing its fun. I fear if I keep pressing myself, my writing will lose any quality it once had. I shall keep writing this, but at my own pace, and shall be posting once my next part of the plot is finished. I have no idea how long that will take. I hope to post soon, but again, I do not know how soon it shall be. I'm very sorry.

Rant

* * *

**Chapter 15: My Piece of Heaven's Been Shattered**

Alex sat at her desk. The mood of CID was jovial. They seemed to be excited to have her back. Alex felt a bit bad for Chris though, as he had still not been promoted. He was being a good sport about it though, he properly congratulated Alice. Alex had a feeling he knew he wouldn't get too high on the CID ladder.

She propped her feet up on the desk, studying a file. No one in CID was working. They all were discussing the massive party at Luigi's later that night. The men were also discussing the arse-stamping ceremony, and mooning their lady colleagues later that night. Gene had told her that WPC Neiman, a transfer also from Plymouth, would be going through the ceremony the next week.

"All these bloody Plymouth folk are coming up and invading my CID," he had said grumpily. "They'll turn it soft."

"Not with you as DCI," Alex reassured him. "You'll whip them into shape." He looked up at her, a hint of a smile showing on his face. He opened his mouth to reply, but Chris had interrupted, mumbling something about a long finished case.

Now, as Alex sat at her desk, she wondered what would happen to Louis. They were interviewing him this afternoon. The bruises were still dark around her neck and on her stomach although her lip was no longer swollen. Alex knew she still looked a battered mess, but she didn't care anymore.

She looked up to see Gene standing in front of her. "Ready to do this Bolls?"

Alex pulled her feet off her desk and set the file down. "As ready as I'll ever be." She stood and followed Gene to the interrogation room. Louis was already there when they walked in. He was slouched in the chair, hands cuffed behind his back. Louis looked up as Alex walked in and an evil smile slowly spread across his face.

Alex felt slightly afraid of him, but she knew he couldn't hurt her now. His hands were cuffed behind his back. There was no way he could strangle her. Unconsciously her hand moved up to her neck, tracing the bruises.

Louis just stared at her, his grin growing wider. His eyes were blank, almost scarier than they had been than when the fury had coursed through him. She sat down across from him, Gene settling down in the chair next to her, glowering at him.

"Why did you do it?" Gene asked.

"I explained it all to your lady DI here," Louis said smugly. "So...No comment." He adjusted himself into a straighter position in the chair.

"You don't want to say anything in your defence?"

"No comment."

"You know, Hansen, you really are a scumbag."

"And you're a murderer."

Gene stood in fury, knocking the chair over. "YOU _DARE _CALL _ME _A MURDERER?! AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO THOSE _CHILDREN?!" _Gene's face was red with rage. Alex had never seen him quite this angry before. A vein was bulging out of his temple and his eyes were burning in fury. Gene reached across the table, pulling Louis by the collar of his shirt. He held Louis' face inches away from Alex's neck. Alex was trying not to back away from the sheer fury of Gene. She was scared, and wanted to leave badly.

His voice was dangerously calm. "_Those _are the marks of what a murderer does. Me? I didn't kill your brother. I don't like to kill, Hansen. It's not a game to me. What I like to do is give people a dose of their own medicine." Louis' face was pulled away from Alex's neck as he was slammed onto the table.

Alex watched in horror as Gene's hand moved to Louis' throat. Louis' eyes grew wide as his airway was cut off. His face was slowly turning purple. "D'you like that as much now?" Gene said, clearly increasing pressure on Louis' neck. "Not so much fun to be on the receiving end is it?"

"Gene!" Alex cried. "Let him go!" Gene looked up at her, eyes wild as Louis let out a gagging noise. He turned back to stare at Louis. Alex stood and tugged on his elbow unsuccessfully.

"You're as bad as he is," she hissed, before walking out of the room in fury.

Gene watched her leave. Louis was still struggling under his grasp. Suddenly, Alex's words hit him with their intended ferocity. He released Hansen in shock and walked out of the room. Gene could not believe he had let himself go that far. For a moment, he had turned into Hansen. And in doing so, he had probably lost Alex too.

* * *

Alex stood in the women's, leaning up against the sink. She stared at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe Gene had gone that far. The rage in his eyes had scared her so much. She had never seen him that angry before. Gene had changed so much from the first time she had met him, but today, today had made her question everything. Did she really want to be with a man like that? What would happen if she made him that mad? He had already suspended her, and swore he would kill her, and he had not been nearly as enraged as he was this afternoon. Would he go as far as killing her? Had she made the wrong decision in transferring back?

Alex started the tap. The sound of running water had always calmed her, and she could feel the sound relaxing her now. The new WPC walked into the ladies.

"Ma'am? You okay? You look pale."

"Yeah," said Alex quietly. "Just had a shock, that's all."

"Do you need anything? I can get you some tea or something."

"No, Zoe. Thank you. I should be fine in a few minutes."

"Alright Ma'am. By the way, the Guv would like to see you in his office."

"Thanks. Can you tell him I'll be there in a moment?"

The girl smiled shyly. "No problem Ma'am."

With that, Zoe left the toilet, leaving Alex to her thoughts once more.

* * *

Gene stood pacing impatiently in his office. Where had she disappeared off to? Gene was fairly certain that she went to the women's, but thanks to his mum, he would never even consider entering that sacred turf. Instead he had sent the new WPC off to fetch her.

There was a quiet knock at his door. He turned around, knowing it wouldn't be Alex. She would have just barged in the room. Zoe was standing at his door. "Yes?" he asked gruffly.

"DI Drake said she'd be in in a moment," the WPC answered nervously.

"Right. Thanks." Gene settled into his seat, as Zoe exited the office quietly. Out of boredom and nerves, he picked up her personnel file. Nothing really stood out. She had transferred here from Plymouth, like Alex. In fact, she had transferred a few weeks before Alex. Gene wondered why she had transferred.

His door opened. He looked up. Alex was making her way into his office. Although her face was impassive, she almost seemed _scared. _

"_She's scared of me, of what I did," _thought Gene. How would he set this right? Gene closed the blinds and covered the window on the door so no one could see in. No one would be able to see him at his weakest, save for one.

She wasn't looking at him. She looked past him; something Gene realised was a defensive manoeuvre. He stood in front of her.

"Alex," he said softly. She still wouldn't look at him. "Louis is fine. He's shaken up, but fine." His tone never moved. He kept a calming note to it, knowing that he had messed up big time. This was almost as bad as when he lost faith in her. Part of him was extremely disappointed. She had only just transferred back, and he knew that she was wondering if this was the right decision.

"You could have killed him Gene." She still wasn't looking at him.

"I know. I didn't realise what I was doing, Alex. I was so mad. He killed all those girls, and nearly killed you, and he's _laughing_ about it. Smug little shit."

"I've never seen you get that angry before. The only time I saw you even close to that..."

"I suspended you, threatened to kill you, and then shot you the next day," he finished for her miserably.

Alex nodded, surprised by the emotion he was showing.

"I can't do that to you again," he stated simply. _"I lost you for over a year. And now I got you back. And I've lost you again. Already," _he thought sadly.

When would he stop screwing up the best things he had in life? He had nearly had Alex before Operation Rose; he was just too scared of rejection to admit that he loved her. And for the past week, he had Alex. Now he had lost her again.

Alex looked at her DCI, the man she still loved even though he had frightened her so terribly. He looked completely miserable. He thought he had lost her again. She thought back to their conversation in the Quattro only a week earlier.

"_Is there anything that does shake you up?"_

"_Yeah. Losing you."_

Although she hadn't admitted it to Gene at the time, one of the several things that would shake her up would be losing him. She had put on a cold front when she had first come up to Fenchurch so he wouldn't realise. She didn't want him to know how badly he had hurt her. Now, she just needed to show him that everything would be okay.

She moved closer to him. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him gently. "You haven't lost me Gene. You scared me, that's all."

"S'me dad. He was that scary every bloody night. I got his temper."

"You can keep it in check, Gene. I've seen you. The past few weeks, with me, you held your temper well."

"S'cause I still loved you, Bolls. That man in there, the scum, I can't keep my patience with them."

"You're doing better than when I first arrived. You almost seem a different man."

He was visibly perking up, but still had doubt written on his face. "I'm the Manc Lion, Bolly. I don't change."

"Well, the Manc Lion may never change, but Gene Hunt has." She pressed her lips to his once more and left his office.

* * *

The mole watched as Alex disappeared into Gene's office. Something was going on between them, the mole knew it. Gene had done something. Maybe their prediction was wrong. Maybe it wouldn't be several weeks before Gene messed things up with Alex. Maybe it would just be a few days.

The mole watched carefully, needing to know what the status of the Gene/Alex relationship would be so they could write their next letter. The curtains closed. The mole listened closely, but knew if the two got in a fight, it would be heard all over the office.

The room stayed silent. Everyone looked nervously at the door. They had been through too much over the past few months to expect anything different. After several agonising minutes, Alex finally walked out, a small smile on her face.

Gene was watching her leaving, his face shocked. He rubbed his lips.

They were still together. The mole smiled. This was good. This was very good.

* * *

Ray and Chris sat at Ray's desk looking over at the two women who they loved the most. Chris was looking slightly worried.

"What's wrong mate?" Ray asked, clearly knowing something was going on with the DC.

"It's Shaz."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No. She just gave me some news last night."

"What kind of news?"

"She told me..." Chris gulped, steeling himself for the words about to come out of his mouth. "I'm going to be a father."

"That's great! Congratulations Chris!"

"But, what if I'm a terrible father? I mean, I haven't gotten a promotion in over ten years. How am I supposed to deal with a child, if I'm not even bright enough to make it to DS?"

"You'll do fine mate. You'll be great as a dad. I promise. And besides, you'll have me, and the Guv, and Alex behind you too. Not to mention Shaz."

Chris smiled at him. "Thanks, Ray."

"Now you get to help me."

"What with?"

"How did you get the courage to ask Shaz to marry you? I've wanted to ask Alice for a while, and now that she's staying... Oh sod it! I can't do it! She'd never say yes."

"D'you have the ring mate?"

"Yeah." Ray reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple silver band, a diamond perched on top. "It was me mam's."

"Just do it. Stop worrying about rejection. You just need to get it out of the way. Go now, as soon as she comes back in."

"I dunno..."

"Just trust me." At that moment, Shaz and Alice walked back into CID from the kitchen.

Ray swallowed. Alice stopped by his desk and he stood. "How you doing?" she asked. "You look pale, Ray. Are you okay?"

He couldn't answer. Instead he just dropped down to his knee. Alice looked on in shock, the realisation of what was happening showing clearly on her face.

"Alice Bittner, will you marry me?"

**TBC Reviews are appreciated!**


	16. It's the Same Old Scene I Remember

**Well, I knew I said I wouldn't be posting for a while, but I had a bad Monday, so in order to lift my spirits, I decided to post! Good news though, Chapter 20 is moving on apace and I should be uploading more frequently soon. The word for today is negen. Thanks as always to Rolephant, for actually encouraging me to put the creepers in this story. (Really, it all started out as a joke...) Thanks to everyone who has read reviewed, added to story alerts, and fav'd. You have officially made it my most read, reviewed, story alerted and fav'd of all my stories! :) (see I'm already feeling better)**

**Chapter 16: It's the Same Old Scene I Remember **

Luigi's was packed. The Italian was running through the restaurant, being harassed constantly by the members of CID. Everyone was in an extremely happy mood. All the men were teasing Ray, for turning into a softie with the arrival of Alice. The women were grouped around Alice, all gossiping about everything from wedding dresses to how many children she wanted. Alex sat away from the madness, preferring to watch and observe from afar. Gene had just bought yet another round of drinks, he was saying something to Ray quite loudly and drunkenly, but she couldn't make out the words over the cacophony Luigi's had become.

Suddenly a voice caught her attention. "It's loud tonight isn't it?" it asked in a Geordie accent.

Alex turned to see a woman standing behind her. She was about five foot five, with sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"I'm sorry; I should introduce myself first, shouldn't I? I'm Kelly Mewes. I found this place round a month ago, and you always seem to be here."

Alex laughed. "It certainly seems so. Either here or in CID. And I'm Alex Drake."

"You work in the Met?"

"Yeah, I'm a Detective Inspector." Kelly looked shocked.

"Really? A DI? I mean, I have some friends that are WPC's, and some WDC's but I've never met a female DI."

"Apparently I'm the only one. Gets annoying though. Still, times are changing."

"You can say that again. All this bloody new machinery. I swear by the year two thousand we'll all be driving around in flying cars if it keeps up like this."

Alex laughed. "That would certainly be amazing sight, wouldn't it? But I think it may take a little longer."

"Really? Wanna bet?"

"That's sixteen years from now! Who knows where we'll be?"

"Well, I'll either be here or in Newcastle. Too soft down here."

"You should meet my DCI. You'd get along famously."

"What are you saying about me Bolls?" Gene's drunken voice slurred behind her.

"Just that you think all us Southerners are soft and posh."

"Too right!" he yelled loudly, slamming his fist down on the table.

Alex laughed loudly. "Did you need something Guv?"

"Yeah. You need to sit at the bar."

"Why?" she asked.

"A deal's a deal, Bolly." With that, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to where Alice was already sat on a stool. She said her apologies to Kelly as she was dragged away. Kelly just smiled and laughed as Alex was pulled along helplessly.

Alex sat next to Alice, both facing toward the entrance of the restaurant. "You seem to be enjoying this Ma'am," said Alice.

"Aren't you?"

"I think this all a bit ridiculous, I mean the whole bum-stamping thing. Not Ray proposing."

"Yes it is. But sometimes you have to let the boys have a little fun. It puts them in better spirits, something you always need in this job. And congratulations."

"Thanks Ma'am. I mean I guess..." Anything Alice was about to say was cut off by Gene's loud voice calling out.

"Right men! Trousers down!" And with those four words, the two women were shown every arse of CID. Alex looked over at Alice, giggling. Although her face was in shock, Alex notice Alice was only staring at one arse in particular. Alex laughed even louder, and focussed on the one she really did not mind seeing again.

* * *

Many hours later, Luigi's was nearly empty. Most of CID had stumbled home early, knowing that there was another day of work. Alice was sitting on Ray's lap in the corner, her mouth attached to his. Shaz was rubbing Chris's back as he vomited in one of Luigi's rubbish bins. Luigi was wandering around the restaurant, muttering to himself in Italian. Alex caught a few words in English here and there, such as "Englishmen", "pigs," and "slobs."

She surveyed Luigi's drunkenly. It was indeed a mess. Most of the chairs were overturned, glasses and mugs littered the tops of the tables. She felt bad for Luigi, and felt like she should help him, but at the moment, it would be a miracle if she could stand. Gene stood up next to her.

"Where you goin?" she slurred.

"Need me keysh."

"You can' go home. You're drunk!"

"Pot callin' kettle black, Bolly. You're worsh than I am."

"You're not goin' home."

"Eh? Then where should I shleep do yeh shuggesht?"

"You can come up to mine."

"Yeh don' mind if I kip on the shofa?"

"No, c'mon." She grabbed his hand and they stumbled up the steps to her flat. Neither was quite sure how they made it all the way without falling over, but they didn't want to think about it too much. They staggered in her flat, and Gene moved over to where her sofa was.

"Night Bollsh," he said, swaying. She moved closer to him.

"Night Gene." Before they knew it, their mouths had met once more in drunken passion. Alex started unbuttoning Gene's shirt, and he moved his hands down to her arse. She could feel him against her. Suddenly, Gene's lips pulled away from her.

"No. Yer drunk, very drunk. Go to bed Bolly." She wanted to protest, but he had already collapsed on the sofa, close to unconsciousness. Instead of putting up a fuss, she blundered back to her bed, asleep before she hit the pillow. There was always tomorrow.

* * *

"Alright Hansen, we need an answer. And I don't suggest trying anything funny, cause Bolly here has a hangover the size of England."

Louis looked from Alex to Gene, saying nothing. Alex rubbed her temples. Her head really was pounding. She shouldn't have drunk so much the night before.

"If you cooperate, Louis, it may mean a lighter jail sentence."

He laughed. "It doesn't matter does it? You know that as well as I do. I'll get seven counts of murder, and a charge of attempted murder. I'll get life."

"There's got to be consequences," Gene said uncaringly. "You murdered those girls. You have to pay."

"Yes, that's what makes your world go round isn't it, Hunt? Putting the scum away? Your life would be nothing without it would it?"

Gene sat stoically. Somehow, he was not letting Hansen get to him. "Hansen, just explain." His voice was dangerous, but somehow, he didn't erupt.

"I have told you, I've already explained everything. Drake heard it all. I'm not going to tell you anything."

Gene rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Right. Consider yourself charged."

"Woah. What a shock."

Alex sat, staring at the men. Louis and Gene really looked quite similar. They were the same height, had the same bone structure in the face, and even the same odd thumbs. The major difference was their eyes. Gene's were warm, and could be gentle when he let his guard slip. Louis' were cold. How could she have loved that man?

Alex stood, and left the room behind Gene. "Bastard," he muttered.

"Calm down. He's being put away for a long time."

"Hopefully."

"Gene, can I remind you that we have watertight evidence against him? I'm living proof of what he's done."

"And thank God your living."

Alex smiled at him. The question was, was she actually alive? Had being shot in 1982 been when she died in 2008? Was she like Sam, living in the past, but dead in the future? Alex shook her head. She could hardly remember her daughter's name. Was it Milly? Polly? Mary? Nothing sounded right. Alex pushed the matter of her mind, and followed Gene back to CID.

* * *

Alex arrived back at Luigi's that night, to find another woman hauling things up the steps to her floor. She was struggling with a particularly heavy box. Alex rushed up to her.

"Do you need a hand?"

"Yes, that would be marvellous, thank you." Alex and the woman eventually managed to get the box upstairs, sweating and panting heavily. They grunted as they set the box down outside the woman's flat.

"Thanks so much. I would have never gotten it up here by myself. I'm Mary Ryan by the way." The woman spoke with a Geordie accent. She had blonde hair and brown eyes. She stood about five foot six and her smile was enormous. She seemed to be about Alex's age.

Alex pushed her hair out of her eyes and shook her hand. "It's not a problem. I'm Alex Drake."

"Do you live around here?"

"Actually, I live next door."

"Really! What luck! I was hoping I wouldn't be stuck next to an evil old maid!"

They laughed. "Where are you from?" Alex asked.

"Roundabouts Newcastle. I moved down here several years ago. I just lost my job, and needed to downsize a little."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing of importance. What about you?"

"Well, I'm actually from London. I was down in Plymouth for about a year, and then I moved back up. Well, transferred really. I'm a cop."

"Interesting. Well, I'm glad to have a cop on my floor. I feel safer now already."

"Oi! Bolly!" Gene's boots were thudding across the hallway. "Are you ever coming to Luigi's?"

Alex caught Mary cast a glance at Gene. "Mary, can I introduce you to my DCI?"

"Gene Hunt, love," he said, slipping one arm around Alex's waist, and extending the other."

"Mary Ryan. Pleasure, Mr. Hunt."

"Bolly, why are you all sweaty?"

"I was helping Mary move her things upstairs," said Alex, pointing to the box still sitting in front of the flat. Gene raised his eyebrows, taking everything in.

"Right Bolls, as much as I like to see women nice and sweaty, I would love to see you downstairs getting pissed."

Alex laughed. "I'll be down in a few minutes, Guv. Just let me change."

"Do you need me to help?"

"No. Go downstairs, Gene." Smirking, he left the hallway.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Mary, but as you can see..."

"Yeah. You don't want to keep him waiting," Mary said.

"I'll see you later!" Alex waved goodnight, and got ready for a night of drinking with the boys.

* * *

They sat in the empty CID, feet up on the desks.

"So? How did your meeting with Alex go?"

"It went well. Hunt bloody interrupted during the middle of the conversation though."

"Don't worry about it," the southerner said. "You'll have plenty of time to get to know her. We still have three weeks before everything happens."

"And what if one of us gets caught?"

"Then one of us gets caught. And if it's you, you don't reveal anything."

"What are you going to do?" the Geordie asked, annoyed, so the southerner could confirm their role.

"I'm going to get Hansen out of jail. Layton's already out."

"I already know where he's hiding. We just have to persuade him to do it."

"I do too, you daft excuse for a Geordie. He's for round two. For now, we put off dealing Layton into this."

"So when do you release Hansen?" the Geordie asked.

"Tomorrow he's being transported to Scrubs. If the car is rammed into on the way to the jail, and blows up, no one is going to think anything of it. Well, they may, but no one would survive it. They won't bother to check if Hansen's body is there or not."

"Hunt might. You know as well as I do that the bodies don't always burn completely."

"Don't worry about it! I have everything under control. Hunt won't notice at all. The car will be unmarked, and abandoned. You know how it works."

"Have you written the letter yet?"

"Actually, yes, I have. They look like they'll stick together for the next week at least. I was a bit worried yesterday. Hunt did something to Hansen in the interview room, and Alex disappeared for a bit."

"Well from what I can tell, they've made up."

"They made up yesterday, right after she went into the office. Alex is incredibly stupid and trusting. She may be a psychologist, but she doesn't know people at all."

"Hansen proved that," the Geordie laughed. "She just turned a blind eye to him!"

"Right. We better get out of here. I don't want Hunt coming back for whiskey and asking why a civilian is in here."

They exited CID, quietly, slipping unnoticed by the officer at the desk.

**TBC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now you've met both creepers, but WHO ARE THEY?! Reviews are always appreciated, they brighten my day!**


	17. Didn't I Call Us Unbreakable?

**Well, as everyone says, all good things must come to an end....I had trouble writing this chapter because of what happens if that makes you feel any better! The word of the day is geest. Thanks to Rolephant as always, and to everyone who has read reviewed favourited and added to their story alerts!**

**Chapter 17: Didn't I Call Us Unbreakable?**

The two sat in the newly owned Poseidon, swirling the drink around in their glasses. There was a general air of shock around the table.

"I'm going to have to change the note," the southerner said.

"What happened?"

"I'm not even entirely sure. Yesterday morning they were fine, today she walked in in tears. They avoided each other like the plague all day long."

"She's still getting the note as scheduled?"

"Yes. I'm only going to have to change it slightly."

"How's CID reacting?"

"They're taking it hard. It's like back when she first came back, but instead of screaming, there's silence. It's almost unbearable."

"Are you wanting them to get together?"

"I don't care. All I know is that there's only two weeks. Then everything is going down. We're going to have to find a place for Hansen when everything happens. You know that they'll search where we are."

"Layton will let me use his rubbish barge."

"Good. Take Hansen out there the day before. I'm going to write the note."

"Okay. I'll go console Alex."

"Sounds good. Maybe you'll get the full story."

* * *

Alex sat in her flat. She did not want to go downstairs. He would be down there. She could hardly believe what had happened. They had had less than two weeks of bliss before everything went wrong.

_She was sitting at her desk, filling out paperwork. The team had been investigating who had run into the transport vehicle that Louis was in. His remains had not been found on the site, but with the fury of the blaze that the car had erupted into, most people just ignored it. There were no leads, and the car used had been left at the scene, with no plates or any other identifying features. Everyone was getting frustrated with the brick walls they kept running into, none so much as Gene. He was the terror of the office, doors slamming open and shut, roaring if anything was out of place. _

_He stood over her desk and she looked up. "D'you have that file?"_

"_Yeah, it's right here." Alex pulled out the drawer of her desk, reaching and grabbing the file in question. A piece of paper fell out with it, and Gene picked it up, looking it over. His face darkened as he read the paper. _

"_When did you get this?"_

"_What is it?" He turned it so she could see it. It was the note, from what seemed like forever ago. "About two weeks ago," she answered honestly._

"_And you didn't tell me about it?" She was afraid he would blow up on her. She didn't want to get into another argument with him._

"_It was the day I was kidnapped," Alex said. "You know as well as I do the terms we were on that morning. He just looked at her. _

"_Right. File?" She handed it over to him, the feeling that something had gone wrong weighing majorly in her stomach._

_It was later that night, before they went down to Luigi's that he confronted her again._

"_Why didn't you tell me about it?"_

"_I already told you that I got it the day Louis kidnapped me!"_

"_But why not afterwards? Don't tell me you forgot about it Alex. You would have seen it when you moved desks. You could have brought it to me then."_

_Alex looked down. It was the truth. She had seen it as she switched into her desk, but she hadn't wanted to take it to Gene still. _

"_Good God. You still don't trust me do you? That's what it is isn't it?" His voice grew angry. Alex looked up at him in shock. He took her silence as a confirmation of what he just said._

"_If you can't trust me, then that tells me that there's only one of us in this relationship. I can't do that, Bolly. Goodnight."_

_He turned and briskly left the flat, leaving Alex in a stunned silence. She had gone to bed early that night, crying herself to sleep. _

There was a knock at the door. Alex stood up and answered it. Mary stood outside the door, holding a plate of biscuits.

"Hey. I saw you earlier coming home, and you didn't look that good. What's wrong?" Alex broke down at that point, telling everything to this woman she had barely met. Mary just stared, nodding sadly along with the story.

"I'm so sorry honey. Men are all bastards, you should know that." Alex nodded and sniffed as another knock sounded at her door. Mary moved to open the door. Standing outside was Kelly, looking concerned.

"Alex! You haven't been down for the past couple nights! I asked one of those blokes from the station, and they said you'd be up here. Are you okay?" Alex looked up at Kelly, tears still streaming down her face.

"Oh my God. What's wrong?" Alex shook her head for Mary to explain. She couldn't do it again.

As Mary explained, Kelly's face grew from one of concern to sadness and shock. "Oh Alex, I'm so sorry. D'you know what we need to do? We need to go out and get pissed."

Mary laughed. "I think she's right Alex! What do you say?"

Alex looked at them. "Just let me get cleaned up." The women cheered. Alex was determined that she was going to enjoy herself, even if Hunt tried to make her life hell.

* * *

Gene sat at Luigi's, silently praying that Alex wouldn't show up. He felt guilty over what he did to her, but he kept telling himself that she deserved it. She still didn't trust him. After everything they'd been through, all the drama of the past few years, the bliss of the past few weeks, she didn't trust him.

He thought they were past all that. He thought they were past the drama, the need to hurt each other. He wanted to apologise to Alex. He couldn't do that. He remembered the last time he went up to her flat to apologise. She had turned him away. She had said it was too late. Gene had messed up big this time. This time, he knew it would be too late.

Ray sat down next to Gene. Gene looked up miserably.

"Where's Alice?"

"She and some of the other girls went out. Got all the planning for the wedding to do."

"How come it's so easy for you? You meet a girl, and boom, you're getting married. I meet a girl, lose her, get her back, and lose her again."

"You gotta apologise Guv."

"She'll turn me away again."

"Guv, the sooner you go, the better things will turn out. It's a miracle that you two recovered the way you did when she came back."

Gene glared at Ray. "I s'pose your right. And you better remember this night, Raymondo... cause that's the only time you'll ever hear me say that."

Ray smiled. "Go, Guv."

"Are you telling me what to do Ray?!"

Ray laughed. "No, never Guv."

"Good. That's what I thought.

He left Luigi's and went up to Alex's flat. He knocked at the door and waited. There was no answer. He knocked again. Again no answer. She was either ignoring him, or she was out. Either way, she didn't want to see him. Shoulders slumped, he walked out to the Quattro to drive away his anguish.

* * *

Mary and Kelly sat in the restaurant next to Alex, laughing. They had spent the last hour or so talking about failed relationships, comparing men, and insulting them. Kelly and Mary had spent few minutes trying to interrogate Alex about Gene. Alex refused to talk about him. She still hoped that maybe they could get back together. If they did, she didn't want Gene to hear about her insulting him. That would just push things away again.

Kelly and Mary noticed the fact that she wasn't joining in.

"You know," said Kelly, "if you miss him so much, you should just go apologise. If I understand everything right, it sounds like you didn't even get the chance to apologise. He just stormed off. Am I right?"

Alex nodded.

"Go, get him, before it's too late. No one knows what tomorrow brings."

Alex smiled. "Flying cars?" she joked.

"Nope. That's not until 2000." Kelly smiled, knowing that she had cheered Alex up slightly.

"So are you taking back you're bet?"

"Never!"

"Good." They sat at the table a bit longer, and eventually left. Mary had called a taxi, and her and Kelly clambered in. They motioned for Alex to join.

"No, I'm going over to talk to Gene," she said. "Just let me know the fare and I'll pay a third.

"Good luck!" Mary called.

Alex waved them off and made her way to Gene's flat. She had not actually been there before, but she knew the location of it. She walked down the quiet streets ignoring the people still on them. It was raining gently, but this didn't matter to Alex. She didn't care if she was soaking wet. She just wanted Gene back in her arms. Alex finally reached his flat. She stared at the door for a minute, debating whether or not she wanted to do this. Finally, she plucked up her courage and knocked.

There was no answer. Alex wondered if he was at Luigi's. She decided to knock again. There was still no answer. Alex decided to go to Luigi's and try to see if he was there. If not, then maybe she could in the morning. Not in CID though. She'd take him somewhere private, where they wouldn't be interrupted.

As Alex was walking towards Luigi's, she found herself hoping Gene would be there more and more. She headed down the steps, only to find it deserted. No one from CID was here. Alex walked up to her flat, disappointed. She had really wanted to sort things through tonight. Now the knot of tension in her stomach would have to wait to be dealt with. The problem was, Alex didn't know if they could wait.

* * *

They sat in the Southerner's flat. The Geordie was soaked. After the taxi had dropped her off at Luigi's she had made her way to the southerner's flat on foot. The southerner looked her over.

"You're dripping."

"It's wet outside."

"I noticed. What do you want?"

"Spent some time with Alex. Got the whole story. She's gonna go back to him."

"She never was the brightest was she? Why did they break up?"

"Our letter. The last one. She didn't show it to him, and he took that as she didn't trust him."

"These people are almost too easy to mess with. It's not as fun as it should be."

"You're awfully sadistic aren't you?" the Geordie asked. "You're getting pleasure out of other people's stupidity and pain."

"Are you any different? Last time I remember, it was your idea to get Alex anyway. After what she did to your dear Boris. It was you who suggested to follow her down to Plymouth to watch her. It was you who came up with the idea of what we're gonna do to her. It was me who plotted everything out. You're just as guilty as me, and don't you forget that."

The Geordie sighed. Sometimes she didn't know why she hung around with the southerner so much. Half the time it seemed as if the Southerner was degrading her, questioning her intelligence. She may be a northerner, but it didn't mean she was stupid! She was the one who came up with the plan! Yes, the southerner had planned out the timeline, but the finesse, the smaller details of the plan were all hers. It was her who suggested that only one of them transfer up, knowing the strangeness of two WPC's from the same station transferring back to their old stations at the exact same time. It was her idea of the forms of torture to subject Alex to. One day, the full potential of the Geordie would hit the southerner like a ton of bricks. And that day would come soon, the Geordie knew.

**TBC!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Luckily, I've got the second third of my plot written! I'm in the homestretch after two months!) Reviews are always appreciated!**


	18. Her Tears are the Tears of an Angel

**Dunno what to say here...ummm... thanks to everyone who has read reviewed, favourited, and added to story alerts! No word for today, if I put anything in, it could possibly give away too much. There is good news, It has gotten amazingly easy to write once more, and I have now gotten to chapter 25! (and I still have about 5 PLOT chapters left) so this is probably gonna be over 30 chaps... :) **

**Chapter 18: Her Tears are the Tears of an Angel**

The next day dawned for Alex in a mix of anguish and dread. She knew she needed to talk to Gene, but without her nerves steeled by precarious amounts of drink, she didn't think she could do it. She got ready slowly. She thought about the notes she had received before. Each one was delivered after about a time period of two weeks. It had been two weeks since the day Louis had kidnapped her, two weeks since she had received the last note. She wondered if she would receive any today. Alex sighed, and got ready, preparing herself for the worst.

* * *

Gene sat in his office. He had not left it since the moment he entered that morning, closing the door sharply behind him. When Ray came in, he had given Gene a questioning look, but a quick glare sent Ray to his desk. Gene rubbed the bridge of his nose. This wasn't Ray's fault. This was his. He shouldn't have overreacted like he did. This was Alex he was dealing with. Stubborn, crazy, independent Alex.

Gene stared out the window. Neiman was sitting at her desk typing. A small smirk was on her face. He wondered what she was so happy about. How could anyone be happy when the world had so obviously fallen to shit?

Alex walked in. It seemed as if there was a glisten in her eyes when she entered, but it was quickly blinked away. Gene shook his head. He had probably imagined it. She wouldn't be upset. She was too good for him, she always had been.

Gene had felt uncomfortable ever since he and she had kissed that day in the interrogation room. Why was she lowering herself to his standards? She could have anyone she wanted, as much as it pained him to admit. The reason for breaking up with her a few nights before, it had all just been an excuse. He was holding her back from ever truly being happy. And if he had to be miserable for her to be happy, well, then that was that.

He thought back to all their conversations they'd had over the past few weeks. He thought of the times they had lain together, exhausted, talking in quiet tones. He had stripped himself down, nearly revealing the inner core of himself, letting her peel away layer after layer.

She had never told him she loved him, except for the time she told him that he was too late. After the ordeal with Louis, when they got together, she had returned his kisses, sometimes softly, sometimes hard, but she had never once said that she needed him. She hid so much from him. How could he ever be with someone who wouldn't reveal themselves at all as they stripped away all of his protective layers? Gene knew one thing. He could not go crawling back to her. He could not let her be miserable.

* * *

Alex was miserable. Gene hadn't looked her way all day. She had messed it up big this time. Adding to her mood was the idea of receiving another letter today. She was terrified. She didn't know who these people were or even what the hell they wanted. From the notes, it seemed they wanted her dead. She wondered if it was the relatives of someone she had put in jail. They certainly seemed to be stalking her. The second note said that they had followed her from Plymouth. How would they know that she had to move up to Fenchurch? Unless... was one of them a police officer?

Alex eyed CID suspiciously. There was really only one new person there. That was Zoe Neiman. Could she really be bent? She seemed so shy, so timid. Alex reminded herself, she had not really gotten to know Zoe after she entered CID. She stared around the room, watching Zoe as she passed out the post. Suddenly, Zoe stopped at Alex's desk.

"Letter for you ma'am," she said, her face impassive.

Alex looked up untrustingly. "Right, thanks," she said, taking the letter from Neiman's hands. Neiman smiled slightly and walked off. Hands shaking slightly, she opened the letter and looked at the all too familiar writing.

_How would Gene deal with losing you? Not just emotionally, Alex. How would he deal if you died? Watch yourself, your time is near. But first you must experience your worst nightmares. Have fun._

_Love,_

_Your murderers_

Alex swallowed. Things were taking an even darker turn. What did it mean, experience her worst nightmares? They had changed the name on the note to "your murderers." She tried not to let the fear show on her face as she slowly stood and made her way to Gene's office.

Alex knocked quietly on the door to Gene's office. He was already angry with her, she didn't want to push things with him at all. She watched Gene look up from his desk and stare at her a moment before announcing that she was allowed to enter. She saw pain in his eyes. They really were the window to his soul.

"What do you want?" Gene asked in a neutral tone.

"I... I got another letter." Alex stammered.

Alex saw concern flash on his face before it was replaced by a stoic mask. "Let me see it." She handed it over without comment. Alex watched his eyes move from side to side as he read the words written on the paper. As his eyes moved further down the page, his brow furrowed.

"There's nothing else? Just the threats?"

"No. I've gotten one every two weeks since the day before I came here from Plymouth."

"You don't have any idea who's doing this?"

"Not a bloody clue, Guv." It amazed her how crisp and formal their voices were. "I had a thought though, but you have to promise not to lose your temper."

"When have I ever lost my temper?" Alex said nothing, just staring at him. He stared back defiantly. "Well Drake? Are you gonna tell me or not?"

"Right, well here's the thing. In the second note the people wrote that they had followed me up from Plymouth. How would someone outside the police know that?"

"You think there's a bent copper involved? Someone in CID?"

"There are two people from Plymouth that have transferred in the past few months, not including me."

"Bittner and Neiman." Gene looked thoughtful, but his voice was still neutral. She didn't know where he stood on what happened last night. She was dying to know. She hoped that after all they had been through; there was still a little hope for them left.

"I trust Alice with my life. She saved it once before. And yours too. And I don't know Neiman that well."

"You're right Drake. We'll need to investigate this stuff. I don't want a dead DI." Alex's stomach dropped. His last statement told her all she needed to know. Their relationship was purely professional.

"I need you to focus on the Hansen case right now. There was no body. The flames weren't hot enough to burn the body completely, as was shown by the guards. There's something very fishy about this. Especially that no one's asking the questions they should."

"Yes, Guv."

"I'll get Shaz looking in on the notes. Just relax, and don't let them get to you."

Alex nodded and left the office. Gene leaned back in his chair. That had to be one of the hardest things he had ever done. He had sat there, and pretended like he hardly cared about her. Even when they were cold toward each other, he had not treated her like this. He had pretended not to see the fear in her eyes, ignored the pain on her face when he called her Drake. It may hurt her now, but in the long run, it was for the best.

* * *

Gene sat in his office for the rest of the day, letting CID out for lunch right on time. He continued to stay there, drinking from his whisky bottle. Finally, around half seven, he decided to leave. There was movement, however, in the corner of his eye. Gene turned round to face the window.

"Bloody Hell!" he exclaimed. He was either going mad, or was dreaming. Sam was standing across from him.

"Hey, Guv," said Sam. He looked like he had the day he disappeared into the river, only something was different. There was a slight sadness about him.

"Sam Tyler? What's going on? Am I dying? Going mad?"

"Guv, I can assure you that nothing of the sort is happening. You needed a friend to talk to. You have none down here."

"No! I have plenty!"

"And how many do you talk about your relationships with? How many do you trust with the secrets of who you really are on the inside? Only one, and that's who you need to talk to someone about."

"So what? Every time I have a tiff with Drake, you're gonna show up and scare the living shit out of me?"

"No Gene. This is a special occurrence. Eventually, you'll find someone you can reveal everything to, someone who isn't Alex. Right now, don't think about it. Just get everything out. Tell me everything you need to tell me. Everything you've wanted to for the past four years."

Gene talked, feeling like a madman, telling Sam the things he could never share with anyone else. When Sam was living, Sam had been Gene's best friend. As Gene continued talking, he felt relief well in his system.

"Listen to me Guv," Sam said, when Gene finally finished speaking. "Alex is in her flat right now. She's not going down to Luigi's tonight. Go to her. Talk to her. Apologise. Then if she's still uncertain, let her mull it over for a night."

"She's too good for me."

"Stop looking at class Guv. Has she ever acted like an uptight, snobby, posh, woman who has no job because she's so rich? Look at her. She lives in a tiny, dingy flat above a mediocre Italian restaurant. She has no family, no friends besides those in CID, and two others. She's alone in this world. She doesn't care about class."

Gene stopped and thought. "And what if she rejects me?"

"Then at least you know you tried. It's not your fault then that you aren't together." Sam gave a sad smile. "Go to her Guv, before it's too late and you can't save her. If you don't go, you'll lose her, Gene."

Sam disappeared. Genes stared at the spot he had been standing for several minutes. Finally he stood, and left CID without another word. He strode through Luigi's, ignoring the calls of his detectives, making straight for the stairs up to Alex's flat. He reached the landing and stopped, staring at the door, remembering horribly the night that he had last gone here to apologise. Her words rung in his head.

"_I've made up my mind Gene. You're too late."_

Would she repeat that mantra tonight? Gene considered just leaving before remembering Sam's final words.

"_If you don't go, you'll lose her Gene."_

Did that mean that he wasn't too late? Did it mean that if he knocked on her door tonight, she wouldn't reject him? A feeling of hope surged through him. He knocked on her door. It opened a few moments later. Alex's eyes were red rimmed, and her face tear streaked.

"What is it?" she asked quietly, not looking at him.

"Does it ever get to you sometimes? Me being from the background I am, and you, being all posh?"

She looked up at him, confused. "Why would it?"

"To some people..."

"It doesn't to me," she said firmly. "Is that all you wanted?"

"No..." Gene stared at her a moment before continuing. "It's about a few nights ago. The letter. I overreacted. It's just... Don't you want to be happy?"

"I was happy Gene," she said quietly. "I was happy with you."

Gene looked down. "Yeah," he muttered. "Same."

"Then why?"

"I thought... you'd want someone more like yourself."

"No, Gene. There's only one man I want."

He looked at her. Her eyes were wide in desperation and honesty. He leaned down closer to her. Their lips met once again, kissing slowly, passionately, promising each other things words could not express.

* * *

Zoe and her partner sat down in Luigi's. The Geordie flipped back her blondish hair.

"So explain to me why we're doing this again?"

"She's getting suspicious. And when Alex gets suspicious, she attacks, and then asks questions. We can't afford that. We need to rip Gene apart before we kill him. It's all his fault anyway. Mate for mate. He killed Boris, put the man I fancied in jail. He deserves it," said the southerner angrily.

The Geordie looked at her Southern partner. Yes, things were going to move when they took Alex. In less than a year's time, there would be no Alex, no Gene, and Boris would be avenged.

Zoe started speaking again. "We put our plan into action tomorrow."

**OH NO!!! I'm sorry, I can't tell you what happens... :( Something bad, possibly...:P Reviews are always appreciated.**


	19. Promise Me that this is Real

**Well, I decided to post my Christmas fic Wednesday instead of this, but now its back to posting this for a few days :D Things really are moving now, moving into the next part of the plot. Today's word is schittering. Thanks to Rolephant for contributing a character in this fic, who is so delightfully evil! Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and added to story alert or faved! :D  
**

**Chapter 19: Promise Me That This is Real**

When Gene woke early the next morning, it took him a moment to realise where he was. He gazed at the woman lying peacefully next to him. For a moment he was afraid it was all a dream. How could she say the things she did, how could she mean it, after the way he had treated her?

Alex sighed the deep side of a person waking up. She lay there for a moment before rolling over to face him. Her lips broke into a wide smile.

"It was real," she whispered.

"Afraid it was a dream, Bolls?" he asked dryly, not wanting to reveal he had been thinking the exact same thing.

"Well, yes," she said sheepishly. She stared into his eyes, her face becoming serious. "Promise me this is real, Gene."

He looked back at her, stunned by the commanding tone in her quiet voice.

"It's real, Alex. I promise." They lay there for a while, neither saying anything. Finally the alarm went off, bringing them back to reality.

"Bugger," Gene said. "I've got to get a clean suit. I can't go in in the same suit."

"Relax, Gene. I'll see you at work." He dressed quickly. He had to be in before the team; otherwise they would know something was going on. As he left, he caught a sight of Alex's neighbour Mary leaving her flat, looking quite happy.

"Gene Hunt, right?"

"Yeah. How are you?"

"I'm doing great today. Something good's going to happen. I can feel it."

They approached the bottom of the stairs together, and said their goodbyes. As Gene thought about what Mary said, he realised she was wrong. Something good had already happened. He was back with Alex, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Alex stepped into CID surprised that Gene was not there yet. He only had to shower and get clothed. It shouldn't take him that long to get here. Alex knew he revelled in being the first person in the office. It asserted his authority, showed the rest that he was the most dedicated. For him to be late was unspeakable.

CID looked up as she entered. Although there was a warm glow inside her, the air of CID was miserable. She hadn't realised how much her and Gene's mood affected the rest of them. Alice and Ray watched carefully as she walked in. There was a disappointment in their faces. She didn't know why they were looking at her like that. Why would they be disappointed about her?

Chris and Shaz were talking quietly in the kitchenette as Alex walked in to get a cup of tea.

"He called me, and told me he was going to be late," Shaz was saying to Chris. "I suppose he would have told Zoe, but Zoe called in today. Said she had the lurgy. She didn't sound ill at all. I don't like that woman at all. She's just odd. She's always watching Alex. Always staring at her. Half the time she's on the phone. Something weird's going on with that woman, I promise you."

Shaz grew silent, realising Alex was within earshot. "Ma'am," she said. "I didn't see you there!"

"It's alright Shaz. You said the Guv called in today?"

"Yeah, he said he was going to be late, but he didn't say why."

"That's strange for him. Did he have any instructions?"

"No. He just said he'd be in as soon as possible." Shaz was hiding something from her, she could tell. Alex decided not to press the matter as she did not like to intrude on people's privacy. Alex got her cup of tea and walked back out into the office. It was still quiet as a grave, people focussing or pretending to focus on their paperwork. Alice and Ray were talking in quiet whispers. Alex figured it was something about the wedding. That was all they had been talking about for the past several days. One could not go near the couple together without hearing something about colours, bridesmaids, and where the family was going to stay. It was worse than when Chris and Shaz were planning their wedding.

Alex ignored it all as she made her way back to her desk. She was happy inside. She had Gene back. Really, that was all that she needed.

* * *

The two lay in wait outside the police station. Gene did not even notice him as he strode up the steps, later for work than he had ever been. They watched him as his coat billowed out from behind him and he entered the building.

"Let's go over the plan once more," Zoe said.

"If she comes out alone, you get her. If she comes out with someone else, you get her, I get who she's with."

"She's gonna scream."

"Your hand will muffle that, won't it? Besides after a few seconds, it won't matter anyway."

"Right. What happens then?"

"Me, being the strong, amazing Geordie I am, will drag her to the transit van. You get it ready to go. We drive off, and no one knows where we've gone."

"Absolutely flawless."

"But you're sure no one's gonna see? There's always a person back here."

"Not today. I've blocked it off, so we can make a clean escape. There are no plates on the transit van, and after we've transported her, we're moving it, into the river possibly." They gripped the handkerchiefs in their hands more tightly. All it was now was a waiting game.

* * *

Ray and Alice sat in CID, waiting for something to do. Lately all they had talked about had been the wedding, but today, there was another couple on their minds. Gene and Alex. They had been so miserable the day before. Today when Alex had walked in, they could not determine her mood. Usually she was very open with how she was feeling.

Was she hiding her mood from Gene? In fact, where was he? He had not been seen since they left last night. Shaz had said that he'd called, and said he'd be late.

"Why can't they just admit it to each other?" Alice asked.

"They don't work like that. They're too similar."

"I can see that. Stubborn, headstrong, no one's right but them."

"Careful love, they might hear you."

"I only speak the truth," she replied smiling. She was right though. Neither the Guv nor DI Drake would ever admit anything to each other. He didn't know how the relationship _could_ work. All Ray knew was that it needed too.

CID looked up as Gene strode in purposefully. He gave no mention of where he'd been, just glared at those who dared to look at him. He walked into his office and slammed the door. Ray wondered where he'd been. He stared at the Guv for a moment, before he realised the Guv was staring back, his face a menacing twist of anger. Ray hurriedly looked down at his paperwork, and tried to get as busy as possible.

* * *

Gene hadn't meant to walk in like he did. He always had liked to make an entrance, and this was the best way to do it. CID stared at him, but a quick glare always set them straight. He slammed his office door, watching for people who continued to watch. Alex was not at her desk, most likely in the women's or getting a cup of tea. Ray kept looking at him. Gene did the only thing he knew. He put on his angriest face and stared Ray down. Ray looked away pretending to actually work.

Gene put his hand in his pocket, and pulled out a small velvet box. He opened it to reveal a silver band with diamonds and sapphires set in. He wasn't sure if he should give this to her, but he felt as if he needed to. It was his promise to her. He looked up, watching Alex walk in the room. She had no sooner sat at her desk than he opened the door.

"Drake," he said flatly, revealing nothing. "Come with me."

She stood uncertainly, and followed him out the door. He took her down the steps of the station to the back entrance, which had been blocked off earlier for some reason. It still was, but Gene ignored it. He didn't want anyone around. He stood facing her, her eyes questioning his. Gene cleared his throat, trying to figure how to say what he felt without sounding like a complete fairy.

"This morning, you told me to promise you it was all real. Well it got me thinking and..." He noticed Alex's eyes grow wide before he noticed Neiman standing behind her. Suddenly a hand was pressed over his mouth, a cloth in the hand. He struggled violently, but then Neiman stuck a gun up to Alex's head.

"Relax, Gene, or she dies." Gene's vision was already starting to flicker. He released his basest of instincts and gave up fighting, watching Alex's frightened eyes as his world dissolved into darkness.

* * *

Alex had followed Gene out to the back. It was blocked off, but this morning when she came in, no one had known why. Alex watched Gene struggle with his words. She almost smiled. He was trying to be kind, gentle. Suddenly there was a movement from behind him. Alex turned her attention to it for a brief moment, but Gene stopped talking. Suddenly a hand pressed over his mouth. She couldn't see who was behind him, but as she tried to run over to him, an arm captured her around her chest and pulled her in. A gun barrel was placed to her head. Alex watched helplessly as Gene struggled. A voice sounded out behind her.

"Relax, Gene or she dies." Alex swallowed. Gene's eyes almost seemed to apologise before he lost consciousness. He dropped to the ground as the person behind him released him. Alex gasped. It was Kelly. Kelly smiled menacingly at her. "It's your turn Alex."

The gun barrel disappeared from her temple. As quickly as it was gone, a rag covered her mouth. As she inhaled the sickly sweet smell of the chloroform helplessly, she remembered the time it had happened to her before. Now how would Gene save her?

Alex struggled uselessly against her captor, tugging frantically on the arm to get away. She knew it was hopeless though, her body was already starting to go limp. Her vision became hazy and warped, and eventually it faded to black.

* * *

Gene came round slowly. Sounds made no sense, but he was sure someone was screaming at him. His thoughts were sluggish. Gene tried to open his eyes, but they refused. Sounds started making sense, although unnaturally quiet.

"Guv! Guv! Wake up Guv! C'mon." Something was slapping his face. He tried to lift his hand to move it away, but again, his body refused to listen. Sounds were louder now. The voice was screaming at him.

"Guv! Just open your eyes! C'mon Guv!" Gene tried to open his eyes again. They finally obeyed him, opening a crack. The world was a blur, but he was aware of someone standing over him. He blinked, and the world became clearer. Ray was kneeling next to him, a worried look on his face."What happened?"

Gene stared for a moment before he could remember. "They've got Alex."

* * *

Kelly finished tying the ropes around Alex's hands and feet. She was out cold, the chloroform doing its job well. She knew it wouldn't be long before Alex woke up though. She quickly tied a gag in Alex's mouth.

Zoe was silent, driving as though her life depended on it, and really it did. They couldn't let anyone from CID see where they had gone. Gene could identify her. He had seen her place the gun to Alex's head. Alex would be able to say nothing. In less than twenty four hours, if all went to plan, Alex would be dead, and the second part could begin. And the second part Kelly would be doing on her own.

**TBC! Reviews are always appreciated!**


	20. I Am the Damned

**Right, well, thanks to my family, I had to take yesterday off from posting. So instead I'm posting on a Tuesday! Woo! :) Unfortunately, things aren't good for Alex... that poor woman just seems to always be in some sort of distress doesn't she? Today's word is marwolaeth. Thanks as always to Rolephant, for not telling anyone when I do something that is completely out of character for me.... :P  
**

**Chapter 20: I Am the Damned**

Ray had only been coming back from the loos. He was wondering what the Guv needed to say to DI Drake that he couldn't say it in his office. Ray didn't know where they had gone off too. He didn't really care, he just wanted them back together. Alice was right, they needed to be together to be happy.

Ray decided to take the long way back, around the back hallway just to stretch his legs. It was odd that the back entrance was blocked off with no notice today, he wondered if there was a project starting up. He wanted to look out the window to see what was going on. Ray looked out at the dreary day, concentrating below on the car park. A black transit van sat in the middle. Ray thought it was odd, but paid it no mind until a movement caught his eye. Some woman was dragging DI Drake along the ground toward the van. She was clearly unconscious.

Ray raced down the stairs out toward the back entrance, but the van was gone by the time he got there. He looked down to see Gene lying on the ground, flat on his face. Ray rolled him over.

"Guv! Wake up Guv!" He continued this for several minutes before Gene's eyes eventually flickered open. "What happened?"

Gene just stared at him for a moment, searching his memory, struggling against whatever had knocked him out.

"They've got Alex."

"Who were they, Guv? What did they do?"

Gene pulled himself up into a sitting position. There were no signs of him being beaten, Ray was relieved to see. "One, one was that Neiman. Alex told me her suspicions about her yesterday. I was too concentrated on bloody Hansen to remember to have someone tail her!"

"Guv, who was the other woman?"

"Dunno. One snuck up behind her, and one behind me. They attacked me with chloroform. I tried to fight, but they threatened to kill her on the spot."

"It's better that you gave in Guv. Both of you would have been dead if you hadn't."

"Yeah, but she's gonna die now anyway, isn't she?"

* * *

The first thing that Alex was aware of was that she was being jostled around, like she was in a car of some sort. She tried to move her hands to support herself into a sitting position, but to no avail, as her arms were tied behind her back. Alex was still groggy. She tried slowly to piece together what had happened. Gene and her... They were outside. Someone had attacked Gene. A gun to her head. Gene fell. Then...Then they pressed something over her mouth. Alex struggled to remember. It smelled sweet. Chloroform. Just like when Dr. Death had kidnapped her. The question was, where was she now?

Alex opened her eyes slowly. She was in the back of a van. At least that's what it looked like. The van turned, and she rolled across the back. It seemed to take the corner quite like Gene would have. Alex collided with the other side and let out a groan.

"She's waking up," said a voice she recognised.

"It doesn't matter. We're nearly there." With that, the van stopped suddenly. Alex slid to the front, her head colliding with something, knocking her into unconsciousness once more.

* * *

CID was in an uproar. No one was angrier than Gene. The two had kidnapped Alex and shattered his pride in one fell swoop. They had made him appear weak. Not only that, but they had made him look weak in front of this own station. Even though he was angry about losing his pride, he knew that could be restored. It was Alex that he was worried about right now.

Neiman had her. What did she have against Alex?

"Guv." Shaz knocked at his door.

"Enter." Shaz came in, holding four sheets of paper. "These are the notes. They were all still in her desk. I called down to Plymouth, they just faxed up the other. It was found as they were cleaning out her desk."

"Set them down Shaz, and get Ray, Chris and Alice in here." Shaz nodded and called out to the other detectives. They all squeezed into the tiny space and looked at the notes laid out on the table.

_You looked so lovely in that coma, Alex. Pity you had to wake up. Maybe we could put you back in a coma._

_Love, _

_Your two fans_

Gene felt a chill run down his back. He focussed on the second, one which he had already read.

_The cold store was freezing, wasn't it Alex? Gene saved you then, didn't he? If you somehow found your way back there, who would save you now? _

_Love,_

_Your two fans_

_(See? We even followed you from Plymouth!)_

Gene felt himself get angrier. How dare they?!

_Did you figure out the handkerchief was covered in chloroform as soon as it covered your mouth? We'll have to be careful preparing a new one for you. Too much is lethal, and we don't want you dead... yet._

_Love,_

_Your two fans_

They had just attacked him with the chloroform handkerchief. He didn't know what they had done to her, but assumed they did the same.

_How would Gene deal with losing you? Not just emotionally, Alex. How would he deal if you died? Watch yourself, your time is near. But first you must experience your worst nightmares. Have fun._

_Love,_

_Your murderers_

"The names changed in the last one," Chris said. "They got more threatening." Everyone stared at him. This was beyond his normal comprehension level.

"You're right Chris," Gene said. "Now we just have to figure out where they've taken her. Do you think we can do it from these notes?"

"Dunno," Ray said. "I think we need a psychologist, and the only we have is..." Ray faltered, unable to say Alex's name.

Alice scoffed. "Are you really that dense? Look, it says she has to experience her worst nightmares. The Guv was attacked with chloroform. We can assume that Alex probably was also. The second note mentions a cold store, and the first was being shot. My guess is, they attacked her with the chloroform, are going to put her in a cold store, and eventually just shoot her."

"Her worst nightmares," Gene muttered. "All the stuff that happened here. All the stuff that should have killed her in the first place."

"Right. And now they're mocking her, and you, saying that you can't save her again. My guess is, they wanted you to see them too. To increase your worry."

"The problem is," Ray said, "she could be in a cold store, but we don't even know where. The Alla Casa was put under new ownership over a year ago, and the owners have never crossed the law."

"So how many cold stores are there in the city?" Chris asked.

Shaz looked at him. "Loads," she said quietly. "And if she's already in one, we're running out of time fast." Suddenly the radio crackled to life.

"Hunt," Neiman's voice came through.

"Where is she Neiman?"

"Nowhere that you can save her. I will however give you a chance... She herself will give you a clue, so you know that she's alive."

Gene's stomach jumped as he heard Alex's voice come through the radio. "Guv." Pain was heard clearly in her voice. He wondered what they had done.

"Alex, are you okay?"

"It's cold Gene. You shot out the window and its cold."

"Twenty minutes Hunt," said another voice. "Then she dies." He heard Alex scream slightly in the background. Then there was nothing but static.

"What the bloody hell was that supposed to mean?!" he asked angrily.

The four detectives stared quietly back at him, thinking. Finally Chris spoke up.

"It is the Alla Casa, Guv. She said 'it's cold.' That must mean the cold store. And then 'you shot out the window.' You shot out the window of the Alla Casa trying to save her."

Everyone stared at Chris in utter amazement. What had gotten into him today? He was almost...smart.

"I cannot believe I'm saying this, but Chris, I think you're right. Everyone, into the Quattro!"

Everyone ran to the Quattro, and Gene sped off, praying to God that he wasn't too late.

* * *

Alex came round again, this time her head throbbing. She realised she was not moving this time. They must have reached their destination. She opened her eyes slowly.

It couldn't be. She must be dreaming. She was in the Alla Casa. Only, if she was here, this was no dream. This was a nightmare.

Alex heard movement behind her, and tried to turn, but her hands and feet were still tied. She was also gagged. Alex struggled in frustration. Why did things always happen to her? What did she ever do anyone? It had only been two weeks since she had nearly died the last time. Couldn't they have at least waited a month or so? This was getting old.

"Aah. Alex. You're awake." She recognised the voice. It was Neiman.

"Very good. Now we can get on." Alex looked up to see Kelly standing over her.

"Take the gag off," Zoe commanded. Kelly looked at her angrily, but knelt down next to Alex. "You stay quiet when it's off," Zoe said to Alex, pulling out a gun. "Else we'll shoot you sooner."

Kelly removed the gag. Alex stayed quiet, mustering all the hate she could in her eyes. She knew that Gene would be awake by now; he would have already raised the alert. The whole team would be searching for her.

"You know, after all the years in the force, I realised something, Alex," said Zoe. "I realised that people always explain their story, and then they get caught. That's not going to happen to us. You will die, and then Gene will die. And then Boris and Carnegie will be avenged."

Alex suddenly realised, they must have been part of Operation Rose. That's how they knew that Gene had shot her. It didn't explain anything else, like how they knew about the cold store, or the chloroform. However, they performed the whole thing flawlessly. Everything they had mentioned were her worst nightmares, still causing her bad dreams, sometimes waking in a cold sweat.

The gunshot was the worst. Seeing Gene's face the moment he had shot her had broken her heart. Even through the overwhelming pain, the look of shock had her feeling sorry for him. When her eyes grew heavy, she knew she was dying, and had forgiven him with what she thought was her final breath. Then when she woke up in 2008, she was delighted more than she should have been. Alex thought it had all been over. When Gene's face had come over the monitor, proving it was all fake, she had been filled with an overwhelming rage. How dare he ask her to come back, after what he had put her through? He thought she was corrupt and evil, working with people like SuperMac, or Martin Summers. He had turned her away, and now he wanted her _back?!_ Alex had held on in her fake 2008 for as long as she could, she was there for months, but eventually, inevitably, she woke up in the hospital in 1982. Seeing Gene's face had made her even angrier than she was in her fake world. She wanted nothing but to be rid of him, to get her thoughts under control.

And then he had grown cold. Then the transfer. All that she was experiencing now was because of that one night in Gene's office, when he had verbally slapped her, questioning her love for her daughter. And it was all her fault. If she hadn't become so cold to him after she woke up, if she had embraced him after he had sat by her side for a week, barely eating and sleeping out of sheer worry, none of this would have happened. Being shot by Gene was by far the worst nightmare she had ever experienced.

Neiman started fiddling with a radio. "Hunt," she said.

"Where is she, Neiman?" His angry tones screamed through the radio, filling Alex with an odd sense of relief.

"Nowhere that you can save her. I will however give you a chance... She herself will give you a clue, so you know that she's alive."

Zoe moved her finger from the button. "If you tell him exactly where you are, you will die on the spot." She depressed the button once more.

"Guv." Alex knew her voice was strained, her head hurt quite badly.

"Alex, are you okay?" Kelly gave her a look that said she wasn't allowed to answer that question. Alex thought quickly.

"It's cold Gene. You shot out the window and its cold."

"Twenty minutes Hunt," Kelly said into the radio. "Then she dies."

Alex screamed slightly as the gag was put back in her mouth. She struggled against Zoe, but with her hands bound behind her back, she could do nothing. Kelly looked at her coldly.

"There's no point for the gag. You can untie her too. At least her feet." Zoe looked at Kelly.

"Why?"

"She's just going in the cold store anyway. That thing is very nearly sound proof." Zoe untied the gag as Kelly untied her feet. They pulled Alex up to her feet and led her into the cold store. Alex struggled, but the two outmatched her for strength. They threw her in.

"No. Please no! What did I do?!" she cried as they closed the door. Alex pushed against the door with her torso, but it seemed to be locked. Tears fell down her face, and started to freeze. It had to be at least negative twenty. Alex shivered. Hypothermia would set in soon. If she spent too long in here she would die. She remembered the last time she had been stuck in here. Gene had rescued her then, just as she thought it was too late. Alex sat helplessly in a corner and prayed that Gene could save her once more.

**TBC!!!!! Unfortunately, it doesn't look like Alex has long. Can Gene save her?! (I know, I wish I knew too...:P)**


	21. Is There Any Way to Reverse this Curse?

**Erm... well... Alex getting in an Alex situation as usual... Enjoy! (Thanks as always to Rolephant for the general nonsense that we talk about...like fighting virtual enemies...:P)**

**Chapter 21: Is There Any Way to Reverse This Curse?**

Kelly and Zoe had forced Alex into the freezer. After they emerged, Zoe placed a lock on the door. They sat against it and stared at each other, amazed that their plan was working so flawlessly. They heard Alex screaming at them through the door, but paid her no mind. There were only a few minutes before hypothermia set in, and she would quiet down. It was quite annoying, however.

"Maybe we should have kept the gag on," Zoe said.

"It's more fun to hear her scream," Kelly replied. "Doesn't it make you feel more powerful?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Zoe said, smiling.

"Do you think Hunt will find us?" Kelly asked.

"I dunno. We only gave him twenty minutes though. By that time she'll be mostly gone anyway."

They grinned. Their plan was working perfectly. And in ten minutes, Alex would be shot and killed. Then she'd be too far gone for anyone to save.

* * *

Alex sat in the corner of the cold store, shivering violently. It was so cold, it was almost painful. She felt her heart pumping in her chest as her heart rate increased. This wasn't good. It wasn't good at all. She stood, slowly, painfully, and walked clumsily to the door. She leaned her full body weight against the door, but nothing happened. Alex walked back to face the door, and sank down, too tired to move anymore.

She didn't care anymore. She was going to die. Her shivering gradually stopped. Alex stared toward the door lethargically, watching just in case someone came in. She rested her head against the wall next to her. She didn't think anyone would come in. Gene couldn't save her now. She was going to die, and but she was too far gone to care.

* * *

Gene looked at his watch. They had five minutes left. He swung the Quattro around the last corner, and skidded to a halt in front of the restaurant. He entered the front door, remembering the last time he was there. The doors had been locked. Alex had still been alive. Did this mean that she was dead? People didn't usually keep a dead body locked up. Ray, Chris, Alice and Shaz followed quietly behind him. Gene moved into the back room. The cold store was shut, and there was a lock on it.

"Looking for Alex, Hunt?"

He turned around. Zoe had a gun pointed towards his head. "You're outnumbered Neiman. Four to one aren't good odds."

"You're right," a Geordie accent sounded from behind. "But four to two is much better."

"What do you want?" he asked, keeping his attention on Zoe. The other four could watch his back. He knew that they would wait for his signal.

"What do we want?" Zoe asked. "Vengeance, Hunt. You killed Kelly's Boris. You shamed Carnegie. For that you must pay. And what better way than to take away the thing you love the most, like you took away the things we loved the most?"

"You conniving little bitch," Gene spat out in rage.

"Be that as it may, the fact is, you'll still get out of here alive. And you may have a chance to save Alex too. But you have to let us go."

"I don't willingly let scum go, love."

"Fine. That's perfectly fine. But the fact is; only I know the location of the key to the lock on that cold store. Alex has already been trapped in there for twenty minutes. If you kill me, you kill her as well. It's your decision, Hunt. What do you want to do?"

Gene looked between the freezer and Zoe. If Alex was in there, she would be freezing. She could die of hypothermia. Gene knew there was only one thing he could do. It was between saving the life of an officer or letting a scumbag go. Every coppers dilemma. However, there was no question in his mind to what he should do. He lowered his gun.

Zoe stared at him, judging him. "Put gun on the floor, Hunt. And your lackeys too." Gene watched. By putting down his gun he was putting his four colleagues in danger. But by not putting down his gun, he would kill Alex. Gene dropped his gun. He heard the clatter of four other guns. Zoe reached up to her chest and pulled a necklace off. She threw it at him. Gene raised his hand and caught it. He looked at Zoe, and started toward the door of the cold store.

Suddenly two shots rang out across the back of the restaurant. He was aware of someone pushing him out of the way, and fell to the ground. There were two grunts of pain. He sat up, looking around to figure out what had happened.

"Call an ambulance!" Shaz's frantic voice called out, before heading out after the woman who had run off.

He looked to where he had been standing a moment ago. Ray was kneeling over Alice with tears in his eyes. She was lying on the ground, unmoving, blood pouring from her chest.

* * *

Alex sat in the cold store, staring blankly at the door across from her. She had heard muffled noises from outside, but then the cooler had turned on and she was unable to hear anything. She realised she was growing warm. Alex tried to wriggle out of her jacket, but to no avail. Her tied hands prevented her from doing anything. She knew she should be worried, but she was just _bored. _She couldn't care less about her situation.

She could no longer feel her heart pounding against her chest. She didn't want to move. She was growing tired. Alex leaned her head up against the side. There was some reason she shouldn't close her eyes, but she couldn't remember right now. She couldn't remember why she was even in there.

Alex started to close her eyes. There was something wrong about this, but she couldn't think of what. She was steadily growing more confused. What was going on? Why was she tied up? Suddenly, the sound of the motor in the cold store changed. She looked up to see a dark shape moving toward her. His face came into view. It was Gene.

* * *

Gene stared at the chaos surrounding him. Ray was kneeling over Alice, a tablecloth pressed to her chest trying to stem the flow of blood. Tears were running steadily down his face. Alice was unconscious, her face pale with the loss of blood. She didn't look good. Gene hoped she would make it.

Chris was on the other side of the room, also holding a tablecloth to Neiman's chest. No one knew why the other woman had gone off like that, but it seemed as if she had intended all along to kill Zoe. Shaz was chasing the other woman. Gene looked down at the key in his hand. Was Alex dead? Or was she still alive? It was time for the moment of truth.

Gene unlocked the lock, and pulled open the door. The cool mist of the cold store surrounded him immediately. He closed the door and the mist faded away, leaving him gazing at the woman sitting in the corner. Her head was leaning up against the wall. She looked as though she was flickering in and out of consciousness. Her white jacket was halfway down her arms, sitting at her elbows, as if she tried to take it off. If she had, she was stopped by the ropes tied around her wrist. Alex focussed on him, but there was still a faraway look in her half-opened eyes.

"Gene," she seemed to say, but it came out slurred and unintelligible. Her eyes seemed slightly confused.

"Alex? Are you with me?" She didn't say anything more. Gene untied her wrists. Her skin was freezing cold.

"Can you stand Alex?" She just stared at him, her eyes growing more confused. Gene picked her up and moved her out to the kitchen. She started to struggle against him, her movements slow. Gene put his coat over her. She shrugged it off.

"No. Mm hot. Get it off." Her words were extremely slurred, almost as if she was drunk. She started to pull off her own jacket stiffly.

"Alex, you need to wear that. You're frozen."

"No. Mm fine. S'too hot in 'ere. Get it off." He was having difficulty understanding her.

"God dammit Alex. Just wear it." He kept putting it on, but she kept trying to take it off. Gene knew something about hypothermia and confusion, but this was madness.

The ambulance siren sounded in the distance. Paramedics were dispersing on the scene. They attended to Alice and Zoe first. Ray looked on worriedly, watching as they tried to save Alice's life.

A paramedic made his way over to where Gene was still fighting with Alex about wearing a coat. "Is everything okay over here?"

"No. She's gone mental. She was stuck in the freezer." The paramedic perked up immediately and knelt down to look at her.

"What's her name?"

"Alex."

"Do you know how long she was in there?"

"Twenty-five or thirty minutes."

"Shit." He turned his attention back to Alex. "Alex? Alex, love? Can you hear me?" She looked up at him slowly. Her eyes were still slightly unfocussed.

"I don't like the look of this," he said. "We're going to want to take her to the hospital to warm her up, and maybe keep her overnight to keep an eye on things."

Gene nodded. The paramedic turned his attention to another. "Hey, Sean! We're gonna want to take her in too. Get her on some humidified oxygen." The man named Sean nodded. The first paramedic turned his head to Gene.

"Can she walk?"

"I had to carry her out."

"Right. Sean! Get a stretcher out here!" Sean nodded and returned with a stretcher. "Alex, love, can you get on this for me?" She just stared at him. She tried to speak.

"Nnnn..." Gene ignored her, and lifted her up again, placing her gently on the stretcher.

She immediately tried to get up and get off of it. "What's wrong with her?" Gene asked, holding her in place by her shoulders as she fought against him.

"Delirium," the paramedic named Sean answered. "The body temperature has dipped way to low. She's extremely confused. She'll just keep fighting against us. We've got to strap her down." With that, they started buckling straps around her, keeping her secure. She started struggling more, her eyes widened in fear. The paramedics started carrying her away. She kept squirming in the straps, trying desperately to escape.

"GENE!" Her voice was clear in her fear and madness. "PLEASE GENE! HELP ME!" Tears were running down her face as she screamed for him. Gene just stood and stared as they entered the ambulance. She was battling against the straps with all her might.

"She's gonna hurt herself," the first paramedic said worriedly. "Sedate her." Sean pulled out a needle and plunged it in her arm. She started relaxing immediately. The ambulance doors closed. It drove off sirens blaring, leaving Gene feeling worried and guilty. Ray stood next to him, tears still staining his face. Shaz came round the corner, panting, shoulders sagging.

"I couldn't catch her, Guv. She disappeared." Gene nodded.

"We'll worry about it later. Get into the Quattro. We need to get to the hospital."

* * *

Kelly stopped, panting. She had lost the DC somewhere. Alex wouldn't have been dead yet. The final part hadn't been carried out. Kelly figured Gene had retrieved Alex as soon as she made her getaway. She knew that the DS and Zoe would be dead. They had both been hit in the chest. Zoe had been a better hit; it was right above her heart, next to the aorta. The DS had been leaping, hers was much higher.

She knew that the next phase of the plan would go through still. Since Alex was still alive, there would be some changes. One thing remained the same, however. Gene would die. Alex must still die. She had to break them apart.

She needed to find Layton first. Hansen and Layton were crucial in the next part of the plan. She made her way to her flat, and picked up the phone.

"_Hello?"_ said the voice on the other end.

"Layton," she responded. "We need to meet."

**TBC! I feel bad for Ray ): (some days, being the author isn't as much fun...) May possibly take next week off, bloody Christmas nonsense might get in the way... I will definitely try though! Reviews are always appreciated!**


	22. Please, Just Hang On

**Right, well Rolephant told me that killing Alice off would be incredibly cruel, and is convinced that I will kill her off "for deffo"...So now to torture Rolephant, I'm going to make everyone wait another chapter before finding out if she makes it or not! :P (Don't worry, I know what happens...haha)**

**Chapter 22: Please, Just Hang On**

The foursome sat around Alex's bed. Ray's face was still etched in worry. Although they could wait and watch Alex while waiting for news about Alice, it did little to comfort them. Only Alex was peaceful, sleeping off the drugs they had used to sedate her. It had been nearly half an hour since someone had last spoken.

Gene looked down at Alex. She didn't look much different from normal. There was an IV pumping in warmed liquids in to warm up her body temperature, and a mound of blankets covered her. The last time the nurse had come in to take her temperature, she had pronounced her near normal and said that the sedatives should be wearing off soon.

Gene was glad. He couldn't get the sound of her screaming plea out of his head. Over and over it echoed, sending him deeper into guilt because he couldn't do anything. He couldn't be there to comfort her, because her mind wouldn't allow him to. She had seen everyone as a threat through her delirium. He hoped she would realise that it had been for the best when he allowed the paramedics to strap her down. Her eyes had been so wide with fear. He needed her to wake up to get that image out of his head.

His worry about her was just as great as his worry about Alice. She had been rushed into surgery as soon as she had been stabilised. Neiman had never even made it to the hospital. Gene heard a sniff. He looked to see Ray trying to hold back tears. Gene had never seen Ray display this kind of emotion at all. He must really care about Alice. Shaz put her hand on his shoulder, the comforter of the group, as they were still waiting for Alex to come round.

"It's going to be fine Ray," she said quietly.

He gave her a dirty look. "How the hell would you know a thing like that?" he asked cruelly.

"She's been in surgery for hours. Usually if they aren't going to make it, they pass on at the beginning of the surgery, not hours in."

Gene stared at her. She really was quite bright. He remembered the time she said the same to him years earlier.

_It was the day he had shot Alex. He had stopped in the hospital, just for a moment, to get an update, hoping that Chris and Ray wouldn't arrest him. There was only Shaz waiting. She looked at him disbelievingly as he told her his story, but at the end nodded._

"_I didn't think you'd be able to shoot her, no matter how angry you were at her. That's just not you."_

"_Shaz, how is she?"_

"_They haven't come out for a while. I think she'll be fine though."_

"_How would you know something like that?" he scoffed._

That was when she hit him with those words of wisdom he had never thought of before. And the fact was, it was almost always true. He hoped Alice would make it.

* * *

Ray sat, staring at DI Drake, not paying attention to anyone in the room. He was covered in Alice's blood, but he didn't care. He was so worried. How could she possibly make it through? She had lost so much blood. He remembered her eyes as she realised that the woman was going to try and shoot the Guv.

Alice had leapt out in front of the bullet that would have killed Gene, and would in turn, would have killed Alex, since she wouldn't have been reached in time. They were so lucky. But Alice... Ray stifled a sob. After his tears had run dry at the restaurant, he had refused to cry anymore. It wouldn't help Alice any if he turned into some soft bastard.

Ray felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Shaz. "It's going to be fine Ray." He was angry. How the hell would she know something like that? There was only one person in the department that was any good with consoling him, and she was lying unconscious on the bed in front of him.

"How the hell would you know a thing like that?" he asked cruelly. He hadn't meant to sound so mean, but the anguish of possibly losing Alice weighed heavy on him.

"She's been in surgery for hours. Usually if they aren't going to make it, they pass on at the beginning of the surgery, not hours in," Shaz replied, unfazed by his rudeness.

Ray stared at her. He hadn't even considered that. However, hearing that didn't make him feel any better.

All he could see was Alice on the ground in front of him, her face one of pure amazement.

_She had looked up at him through unseeing eyes, reaching for his face._

"_Ray," she gasped. _

_He shushed her. "Quiet, love. You'll be fine."_

"_I love you Ray," she choked, before falling once more into unconsciousness._

_Ray looked up, grabbing the closest thing he could find, which was a snow white tablecloth and pressed it to her chest. Chris had called for an ambulance and attended to one of the bitches that had gotten them into this mess. The paramedics had come, and put her in the back of the ambulance. It drove off, and he just stared, watching it go. From behind him, he heard the Guv arguing with Alex._

_He did not move until he heard her start screaming._

"_GENE! PLEASE GENE! HELP ME!" Fear was plainly heard in her voice. Ray turned to see what was happening. The paramedics were rolling her to the ambulance. Tears were running down her face as she continued to scream for the Guv. He had just stood and stared as they entered the ambulance. She was battling against the straps with all her might._

_Ray had moved to stand next to the Guv, understanding his worry. Shaz had come up not long after the ambulance drove away._

"_I couldn't catch her, Guv. She disappeared." Ray was angry. How could she let that woman get away? The woman had killed her mate, and probably Alice as well. She had stuffed Alex in a cold store, for God's sake. The woman was dangerous!_

"_We'll worry about it later. Get into the Quattro. We need to get to the hospital."_

So now they sat, staring at Alex, praying that Alice would make it.

* * *

_She knew nothing but the cold. The frigid air, biting her nose, piercing her lungs with every breath she took. The chill as it sank into her skin, not even allowing her to think of heat. The cold took over her world, sucking her life out of her. She closed her eyes, hoping that the cold would just disappear._

Alex heard voices around her. They were jumbled, making no sense. She was aware of how warm she was. After the bitter cold, it felt wonderful. Had Gene rescued her then? Was she in the kitchen of the Poseidon? She couldn't have been in the freezer for too long. If she had, she would have been much colder than this. In fact, the warmth was making her pleasantly drowsy. But she couldn't go to sleep yet. She wanted to see Gene.

Opening her eyes was like waking out of a deep slumber. They didn't want to open yet, and she relaxed. She was too comfortable to move too quickly. Alex opened her eyes a crack. There was something wrong. She wasn't at the Poseidon. If she wasn't there, where was she? Alex blinked and opened her eyes farther. Ray, Chris and Shaz were all sat at the end of a hospital bed. She looked around. She was _in _a hospital bed. What had happened?

"Bolly." Alex heard relief in Gene's tone. She looked over at him.

"Gene," she said quietly. "What happened?" The other three excused themselves from the room at this point, all looking incredibly sad.

"You got hypothermia Alex." She could see worry clearly in his eyes.

"_What happened Gene?_" she asked more forcefully, knowing he was skirting an issue. "Tell me everything."

"How much do you remember?"he asked her softly.

Alex thought. "They put me in the freezer. I struggled for a bit, but eventually gave up. I don't remember anything except staring at the wall, hoping someone would figure it out."

"You don't remember the rescue at all?" he asked nervously.

"No."

"Did they do anything to you before they forced you in there?"

Alex was slightly annoyed that he kept avoiding the information she wanted to find out about. "No. After they radioed you, they put me in there."

She saw relief on his face, although he tried to hide it. "_What happened Guv?"_ She would not let him forget what she wanted to know.

Gene stared at her for a moment. Then he began his story. Alex listened in amazement and horror to what the team had been through trying to rescue her. It was her fault they went through this. If she didn't "attract nutters" like she did, no one would go through any of this. Alex tuned in to hear the end of Gene's monologue.

"You fought like a madwoman. They were afraid you would hurt yourself, so they sedated you. Then they brought you here, and put the drip in, and covered you in blankets. That was hours ago. You'll be fine though."

"What about Alice?" Alex asked, worried about the woman she had come to love like a sister.

"Dunno," Gene answered honestly. "We have to wait till she comes out of surgery. Then we'll know for sure."

Alex settled back onto her pillows. "I hope she'll be okay. For Ray's sake especially."

A doctor walked in at that moment. "Aah. Miss Drake. You're awake. Good. According to the ambulance crew you are quite a fighter." Alex rolled her eyes and resigned herself to letting the doctor check her over.

* * *

As soon as Alex asked what had happened, Ray, Chris and Shaz excused themselves from the room. It would be too painful to hear what happened again. A doctor approached them.

"Is she awake?" They nodded miserably, and he went to Alex's bed.

A nurse approached them. "Are you waiting for news on DS Bittner?"

Ray nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat.

The nurse smiled reassuringly. "She came out of surgery just a few moments ago. It's early, and we're going to have to watch her, but we think she's going to make it."

Ray felt the weight that had settled in his stomach lift slightly. "Think?" he questioned.

"She was pretty bad. Lots of blood lost. But she is recovering just fine. You can see her if you want. Only for a few minutes each though."

Ray looked at his two companions, and they nodded at him. "You go first, mate," Chris said. Ray swallowed, and followed the nurse into recovery. He had to hold back a sharp intake of breath when he saw her.

She was still deathly pale, multiple IV's attached to her arms. Her brunette hair, which had been tied back that morning, was now fanned out underneath her head. Her face, although pale, still seemed to have the radiance he had noticed the first day he worked with her. If only she would open up her eyes so he could stare into the ocean blue eyes.

Ray stopped thinking for a moment. He really was turning soft, wasn't he? At this moment, he didn't care. This was the woman he loved. The woman who loved him back. She was the one who he was going to spend the rest of his life with. That was, if she had the rest of a life left as well.

The nurse came back. "Time's up," she said quietly. "I know how you're feeling, but I've already let you stay longer than I was supposed to."

Ray nodded, understanding. He fingered a lock of Alice's brunette hair, and leaned down over her. Placing a kiss on her forehead, he stood and followed the nurse out.

She turned to face him. "I'm going to be frank, Detective Carling. There is a chance that she may not make the night, however, the chances are _VERY _slim. If she does make it, _when_ she does, we'll know for sure that she can pull through."

Ray nodded, the lump forming in his throat once more.

"Go home, take a sleeping pill, and get some rest. Worrying about her is not going to help her any. I realise she is your fiancée, and you will probably go home and worry anyway, but staying up the whole night will only harm you as well. It's in God's hands now, and I believe he's merciful, don't you?"

Ray nodded again. "Thank you," he choked. Without stopping to say goodbye to anyone, he left the hospital, letting the tears fall unchecked once more. He didn't care if people thought he was a fairy. The love of his life might not make it through the night, and he wasn't allowed to be with her. As he fell asleep later that night, aided by a sleeping pill, one phrase repeated in his head.

"_Just let her make it. Please just let her live."_

**TBC! (oh and don't blame rolephant for waiting another chapter, it was already written like this... :P) HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS! I'll be back on schedule next week! Reviews are always appreciated! ****I've also decided, just as we have Galex, Ray/Alice stuff is ALMOND (just cause its easier to talk about... ex: I'm writing an Almond moment, or Almond may cease to exist if Alice can't pull through...) :P**


	23. The Monologue of the Heartbroken

**Congrats and Merry Christmas (tomorrow...)! You get to find out what happens to Alice! Finally :P  
**

**Chapter 23: The Monologue of the Heartbroken**

Ray woke early the next morning, and started dressing immediately. Even though he knew Alice would still be alive – the hospital would have rung if her condition had changed – he couldn't wait to see her. _He _needed to check on her to make sure she was okay. Ray raced to the hospital and went to where Alice was the night before.

There was already someone there. Outfitted in full hospital garb, complete with a wheelchair, was Alex. He approached her.

"Ma'am, what are you doing here?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Ray, we aren't in the office. Call me Alex. I'm here because I couldn't stay in that bed any longer and Gene hasn't arrived with a change of clothes yet."

"Are you okay?" He really was worried about her. It was just, that in the drama surrounding Alice, he couldn't think of anyone else.

"I'm fine. I was fine last night, but they said I needed to be _observed. _The question is Ray, how are you?"

"Scared shitless," he admitted.

Alex looked for a long moment at the brunette woman lying on the bed. "She's trying her hardest to get back to you, Ray. I can assure you of that. She'll come back as soon as she can."

"How would you know a thing like that?" His voice had an edge of rudeness, but it was not meant to be there. Alex seemed to know that and just stared at him.

"I was in a coma a few years ago Ray." Ray looked down in embarrassment. He had completely forgotten. Because of that coma, he had met Alice. If Alex had never transferred to Plymouth, Hansen would have never come to Fenchurch and started killing the girls in London. Alice would have never had a reason to come up. He turned his attention back to Alex as she continued speaking.

"When I was in my coma, I was in another world. A world that I loved so much. I knew I had to get back, to save Gene, to see the ones I loved, but I loved the people in the other world so much. It was harder to remember reality, and easier to spend time with them."

"Where did you go?"

Alex smiled sadly. "A world where I was with my child. My Molly. I remember welcoming her into my embrace. I thought I was rid of this world forever, of the heartache that it caused. I thought maybe I could stay with Molly forever. I didn't want to come back."

"But you came back. How did you decide to come back? And you said that it was hard to remember reality. How long did you spend there?" Ray had so many questions he could hardly contain himself.

"When I was there, at first, I wanted to get back very badly. But then, I saw a flash of Gene, calling me back. I was angry with him for mistrusting me. I decided I would hang on there as long as possible. I didn't want to come back to face him. I spent many months there. Eventually, however, I found my way back."

"How?" Ray was extremely curious. This all sounded mad, but made complete sense to him.

"Believe it or not, one day, I heard Gene calling me, _pleading_ me to come back. I missed him. I wanted to see him. I went to the courtyard where I was shot, and just stood there. It's going to sound odd, but I stood there on November thirteenth, at ten in the morning. I heard the gunshot. I felt it rip into my abdomen once more. As I doubled over, I heard the sounds of the hospital around me. Then when I woke up and saw Gene there, it pissed me off. And you know the story from there."

"You went there on the exact date you were shot, and the time and came back?" Alex nodded. "So does that mean she has to wait at least a year in her world to come back?"

Alex looked at Alice thoughtfully. "I honestly have no clue. She will be fighting much harder to come back, I can promise you that. She knows she has someone waiting for her to come back."

"So it's just a waiting game then?" Ray asked miserably. Alex nodded again. "But you took _weeks_ to come round!"

"That's because I was fighting _not _to come back Ray. Just keep talking to her, let her know how you feel. She won't hear all of it, but she'll get bits and pieces. She'll know how much you love her. So I want you to stay here until she wakes up. Except, go home and shower if it takes a few days. I can speak from experience that 'man stink' isn't pleasant to wake up to."

Ray laughed until he heard a voice growl behind him. "You bossing people around already Bolls? Good God, you haven't even made it out of the hospital yet!"

Alex looked up in surprise. "Well, I would have if someone could have grabbed clothes a little faster! Having a rummage around my knicker drawer?"

Ray was shocked as he saw the Guv flash Alex a small mischievous smile. Ray hadn't seen the Guv smile like that since before Tyler died. "You know I can't help meself when it comes to women's knickers," he said.

Instead of being monumentally pissed off, like Ray had been expecting, Alex just laughed, and then looked at Ray. "Are you gonna be okay if I go?" she asked.

He stared at Alice. She was gaining back some of her colour already. "I think I'll be okay, Alex. Thanks for the talk." He knew she would make him feel better, and she had.

Alex nodded and Gene moved behind her to wheel her out of the room. "We'll be in a bit later Ray," he said. Ray nodded and watched the two leave.

* * *

Alex had only been planning to check up on Alice. She hadn't planned on having a heart-to-heart with Ray. She knew she couldn't reveal that she was in a coma in 2008, and this world was her own creation. Instead, she had left out the year and told Ray the truth. He had looked so desperate for answers that she just had to reveal what she'd experienced.

The truth was, she _hadn't _wanted to come back at all when she first reached 2008. She had tried unsuccessfully to stay away from electronics, trying to stop the messages coming from the past. Then one day, several months after she had woken up there, she heard Gene pleading with her to come back.

"_Please Bolls," _he had said. _"The team needs you. I need you."_ After hearing that, Alex suddenly had the desire to visit the courtyard where she had nearly died. Alex had gone there, not even noticing the date. It _had _been November the 13th, 2008 when she went back to the courtyard. As she stood in the silent courtyard, she swore she could nearly hear the sounds of Gene yelling, of Jenette screaming back. She almost could feel the arm that had been wrapped around her neck. Then she actually heard the bullet ring through the courtyard. The shot had echoed around her, until she felt it pierce her side. The world had fallen silent around her. She stumbled to the ground, like she had twenty six years previously. As her eyes closed, sound came back, only instead of sirens, she heard voices. It was the voices of people in the hospital. She heard doctors, nurses, and Gene. The pain in her stomach was great, but she willed herself to open her eyes.

And that's when everything had gone wrong.

Now, nearly a year and a half later, she could hardly believe where things sat. Gene and her were together. Ray was engaged. Chris and Shaz were expecting. Everything seemed much brighter, the outlook more positive.

Gene had left her to her thoughts through most of the journey back to her bed. Finally she heard him speak.

"I heard you talking to Ray."

Alex instinctively panicked. How much had he heard? Had she made him angry?

"Really?" she asked calmly. "How much did you hear?"

"It started when you told Ray you were in a coma."

Alex groaned inwardly. He had heard most everything then.

"You really helped him out Alex."

If Alex had been walking, she would have stopped dead in her tracks. "What?"

"Really, I know I don't give out compliments often, but a simple thank you would be nice!" Gene exclaimed.

"No, I'm sorry Gene. Thank you. It's just not what I was expecting."

"Neither is what I heard. Get dressed Bolls, and we'll get you discharged."

* * *

Ray sat, thinking about what Alex had said. For some reason, he couldn't _not_ believe her. She had spoken with such authority, like she was actually speaking from life's experiences. He decided to give what she had suggested a try.

"Erm, err... Hi...Alice. Erm...DI Drake told me to do this. I feel like a complete twat though. She said you can hear me. I guess, do you want to know how you're doing? Erm...The nurse said you're gonna make it Ali. She said as long as you made it through the night, and you did. I hope you wake up soon. Alex said you'd be in another world, trying to get back. How long have you been in that world? You only came in yesterday, but DI Drake was in a coma for two weeks and she said she spent months in her world. I just wanted to ask you to fight, Ali. I finally found someone who has made me clean up my act willingly. You wanted to work with me. You didn't push me off straight away. I knew you were different than any other woman I had met the moment I looked straight into your face. Know how I knew? I wasn't staring at your tits. I was staring at your _face. _I didn't want to get into your knickers straight away either. I wanted to actually have you respect me, to like me back, not come and find me any time you wanted a shag. That night we spent just talking in your flat, that was a first for me. I didn't even attempt, didn't ask if you wanted to go to the bedroom. I remember Alex commented about it the next day. She told me I was turning into a gentleman. I don't know about that. I don't think I could ever pass for that. I remember when Hansen was killing those girls, I was secretly hoping that we wouldn't find him for a while. I couldn't bear the thought of you going back to Plymouth without me. I actually considered requesting a transfer from the Guv. It's a good thing you stayed, because he probably would have killed me if I did." Ray laughed slightly.

"I was so excited when you said you were staying. I knew I wanted to propose, and I think that day was the best day of my life. The look on your face when you said yes was one of pure delight. I was in shock. You had said _yes._ I had spent the entire time after you said you were staying convincing myself you couldn't really mean it. How could you ever want to stay with a person like me? I've done so many things I'm not proud of. That guilt weighs on me every day. And then, you come around the corner, I just look at your face, and the guilt disappears. You make things better for me Alice. Yesterday, as I watched you fall, I was scared to death. It should have been me in front of that bullet, making sure it didn't hurt the Guv, not you. It should have been me going through the surgery. I never want you to get hurt. Ali, I don't think I could live if you died. It's hard enough just watching you lie there, knowing that you won't wake up if I touch your arm. I hope you heard some of that wherever you are, and if you didn't then make sure you hear this. I love you Alice Catherine Bittner." Ray placed a kiss against her forehead. He settled back in his chair, just watching her. Eventually, he fell asleep.

Ray started, several hours later. Something had woke him up. It was not any of the hospital noise, not the beeps of the machines, the rustle of sheets, the quiet murmuring of nurses to doctors. No, something completely different had woke him up. He strained his ears, listening for it again.

Softly, almost too quiet to be audible, he heard a voice.

"I love you too, Raymond Michael Carling."

**TBC! ****Reviews are always appreciated! ****Things have gotten...explosive on the writing end of this fic lately... I'm starting on Chapter 30 :D **

**(Rolephant, This is your Christmas present.:P Merry Christmas)  
**


	24. My Promise is Forever

**Because I think its fun to explore coma worlds and such, I came up with the first half of chapter 24! The second half... Well... I couldn't resist! :P Thanks as always to Rolephant for forgiving me for not telling her the ending........(You will eventually!)**

**Chapter 24: My Promise is Forever  
**

She woke up in the Poseidon, but it looked different. It was late at night, there was no one around. Alice was confused. Where was Ray? She had remembered reaching up, feeling his face, gasping out that she loved him. Then it had gone black.

Where was she now? Alice got up and looked around. She knew it had to be the Poseidon, but how come it looked so different?

Alice walked out into the front. The front of the building had changed too. The sign on the window read Alla Casa. She knew that the Alla Casa was the previous name for the Poseidon. How come it had changed its name?

There was a calendar on the wall. Alice walked over and looked at it. She gasped. It was April, 1980. Had she gone mad? There was no way she could travel in time! Had the shot sent her gaga?

Alice tried to remember where she was in 1980. She would have been in Plymouth, except... it was April. She had gone on holiday that year. To London.

Alice left the restaurant quickly. She did not want the owners to see her. She stepped out into the black street and quickly ran away. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be back with Ray, no matter how much her chest would hurt. As the sun started rising, she caught a sight of the clothes. She gasped. She was in a WPC outfit. Alice reached into her jacket pocket. Inside were transfer papers, and her warrant card. She was transferring to Fenchurch East.

Alice wandered for the next few hours, waiting for it be late enough for her to go into Fenchurch. She didn't know what to expect. Finally, she made her way over to Fenchurch. The building looked the same but as she entered, she knew it was different. A sergeant looked up at her from the desk. It wasn't Viv.

"Can I help you?"

"Erm, yeah. I'm transferring?" Alice was scared. She didn't know what she should do. She didn't know how to get back to 1984. She knew she couldn't go around telling people she was from 1984, that would just make her seem mad.

The sergeant looked at her. "Bittner? Good. You're up on the fourth floor, by the super. One of the secretaries there will show you what to do."

Alice nodded and went to the fourth floor. She decided to stop by CID, just to look at the team. She looked in and was surprised. Ray wasn't there. Neither was Gene, or Chris or Alex. There were plenty of familiar faces, but none that she talked to on a day to day basis. The only really friendly face she saw was Shaz. Even Shaz looked different. Her hair was short, and she looked and seemed younger, more scared.

Alice continued on her way, starting her first day of work in 1980.

* * *

It had been several weeks. Alice woke every day, hoping that she would be waking up in 1984. She had heard of the trio from Manchester transferring into CID, but had not gone down there. She had heard stories of Ray when he had first transferred, and didn't really want to meet him. She couldn't bear to think that he would only look at her as a piece of skirt.

She had spent long nights trying figure out how to work her way home. She could think of nothing at all. She had no idea what she was experiencing. She had shown up dutifully every day for work, gone back to a flat that she was supposedly renting every night after.

It was time to go home for the night, and Alice stood from her desk and walked down the stairs. On her way out the door, someone ran into her. She looked up. It was Gene, flanked by Chris and Ray. Ray had another girl in his arms. She felt a stab of jealousy, but then remembered that this was Ray was from four years ago. A lot had changed in him since then.

Gene looked at her. She could see intense sadness in his face, a look that she hadn't even seen when he and Alex had broken up. Something really bad must have happened.

"Sorry love." Even his voice was different. It was domineering and rude, but there was another tone, almost between depression and loneliness in it. He walked out, followed by Chris and Ray, with the blonde woman by his side clinging to him as though she'd fall over if she let go. Alice ran home in tears. She went to her flat and turned on her television. She watched miserably for about an hour when suddenly the sound cut out. She got up to pound on the side to make it work again, when the sound started up once more.

Through the news anchor's voice, she heard Ray's voice.

"_I knew you were different than any other woman I had met the moment I looked straight into your face. Know how I knew? I wasn't staring at your tits. I was staring at your face. I didn't want to get into your knickers straight away either. I wanted to actually have you respect me, to like me back, not come and find me any time you wanted a shag. That night we spent just talking in your flat, that was a first for me. I didn't even attempt, didn't ask if you wanted to go to the bedroom."_

Alice smiled as she remembered him admitting that the next morning. The anchor's voice took over again, but changed into Ray's once more.

"_I had spent the entire time after you said you were staying convincing myself you couldn't really mean it. How could you ever want to stay with a person like me? I've done so many things I'm not proud of. That guilt weighs on me every day. And then, you come around the corner, I just look at your face, and the guilt disappears. You make things better for me Alice."_

Once more his voice cut out. Any doubts she had had about the relationship, despite her constant reminding, were gone. Ray really was different now. She paid close attention to the telly as his voice cut in once more.

"_...And if you didn't, then make sure you hear this. I love you Alice Catherine Bittner."_

Immediately, the flat began to swirl around her. It was going black. The last thing she thought of before the room went black was how much she loved Ray.

The first thing she could feel was the pain in her chest. It was dull and throbbing, but constant nonetheless. She was relieved to feel the pain, it meant she was alive. She now realised that Ray had called her back. She opened her eyes slowly; they were almost too heavy to lift. Ray was sitting in a chair, eyes shut, snoring. She smiled.

"I love you too." He started, looking around for the sound that had woke him up.

"I love you too, Raymond Michael Carling."

* * *

Gene waited for Alex in the Quattro. When he had walked to Alex's bed with her change of clothes that she had asked him to bring, she wasn't there. He figured she'd be with Alice, she had felt incredibly guilty the night before when she found out what had happened.

Gene was guilty too. She had been saving _his _life when she jumped in front of the bullet. He hadn't even been to see her. He felt bad, but Alex was his priority. She was the woman he loved. He knew that Ray was looking after Alice, that she had someone with her.

He hated being in hospitals. The day before, watching Alex sleep, he had been horribly reminded of the last time she was in the hospital. It was all his fault, and after she had woken up she had hated him. He had been afraid that she would hate him again that she'd accuse him of not being there for her. He knew he was being ridiculous, but he couldn't bear to lose her again. Luckily, she had been quite understanding, she could hardly remember what had happened.

Gene walked to where Alice was. He stopped when he heard Alex's voice talking to Ray.

"She's trying her hardest to get back to you, Ray. I can assure you of that. She'll come back as soon as she can."

"How would you know a thing like that?" Ray asked rudely.

"I was in a coma a few years ago Ray." God, did every woman have some sort of insight to the world of hospitals that no man did? Gene paid close attention as Alex started talking about something he had never heard her mention in the past.

"When I was in my coma, I was in another world. A world that I loved so much. I knew I had to get back, to see Gene, the ones I loved, but I started loving the people in the other world so much. It was harder to remember reality, and easier to spend time with them."

"Where did you go?"

Gene heard sadness in Alex's voice when she responded. "A world where I was with my child. My Molly. I remember welcoming her into my embrace. I thought I was rid of this world forever, of the heartache that it caused. I thought maybe I could stay with Molly forever. I didn't want to come back."

"But you came back. How did you decide to come back? And you said that it was hard to remember reality. How long did you spend there?" Ray seemed to be having the same problem as Gene. He had so many questions for her, but he couldn't ask them at the moment.

"When I was there, at first, I wanted to get back very badly. But then, I saw a flash of Gene, calling me back. I was angry with him for mistrusting me. I decided I would hang on there as long as possible. I didn't want to come back to face him. I spent many months there. Eventually, however, I found my way back."

"How?" Gene paid rapt attention. He wanted to know how she decided to come back.

"Believe it or not, one day, I heard Gene calling me, _pleading_ me to come back. I missed him. I wanted to see him. I went to the courtyard where I was shot, and just stood there. It's going to sound odd, but I stood there on November thirteenth, at ten in the morning. I heard the gunshot. I felt it rip into my abdomen once more. As I doubled over, I heard the sounds of the hospital around me. Then when I woke up and saw Gene there, it pissed me off. And you know the story from there." Gene felt extremely guilty. She had to feel the pain of the bullet twice because he had shot her once.

"You went there on the exact date you were shot, and the time and came back?" There was no reply. "So does that mean she has to wait at least a year in her world to come back?"

It was a long moment before Alex answered. "I honestly have no clue. She will be fighting much harder to come back, I can promise you that. She knows she has someone waiting for her to come back."

"So it's just a waiting game then?" Ray asked miserably. There was another silence. "But you took _weeks_ to come round!"

"That's because I was fighting _not _to come back Ray. Just keep talking to her, let her know how you feel. She won't hear all of it, but she'll get bits and pieces. She'll know how much you love her. So I want you to stay here until she wakes up. Except, go home and shower if it takes a few days. I can speak from experience that 'man stink' isn't pleasant to wake up to." So that was how Alex spent her coma then. She had been in another world, fighting to stay away from him. No wonder she had hated him so much when she came back. She had been fighting to stay away, and he made her come back. She was angry that he had mistrusted her.

Suddenly, her decision to transfer made sense. She had been fighting to stay away, and then when she came back, she wanted to get away from him again. But now she was back. She wanted him, she had told him that only a few nights previously. Gene decided to make his entrance.

"You bossing people around already Bolls? Good God, you haven't even made it out of the hospital yet!"

Alex looked up in surprise, and smiled at him. "Well, I would have if someone could have grabbed clothes a little faster! Having a rummage around my knicker drawer?"

He smiled at her, trying not to laugh. "You know I can't help meself when it comes to women's knickers," he said.

Alex laughed a bright, happy laugh and then looked at Ray. "Are you gonna be okay if I go?" she asked.

Ray looked at Alice. For the first time, Gene did too. She looked just as Alex had when she was in the coma. He looked away quickly. He couldn't bear to look at that for much longer without falling into despair once more. "I think I'll be okay, Alex," Ray said. "Thanks for the talk."

Alex nodded and Gene moved behind her to wheel her out of the room. "We'll be in a bit later Ray," he said. He pushed her out into the corridor, walking to her room. He was lost in his thoughts for most of the journey back.

Alex had said she was happy with him, said that she had loved him. And though it was difficult for him to believe, she said that he was the only man she wanted. Finally, he decided to talk to her.

"I heard you talking to Ray."

He felt the tension radiate from her.

"Really?" she asked calmly, her voice not betraying anything. "How much did you hear?"

"It started when you told Ray you were in a coma."

Alex was silent. He knew she was panicking about what he heard her say.

"You really helped him out Alex."

"What?" Gene almost smiled. He knew had caught her completely off guard, but decided to yell about it.

"Really, I know I don't give out compliments often, but a simple thank you would be nice!"

"No, I'm sorry Gene. Thank you. It's just not what I was expecting."

"Neither is what I heard. Get dressed Bolls, and we'll get you discharged."

So now he sat in the Quattro, waiting for her to finish filling out the discharge forms. He looked at the entrance and saw her, looking extremely pissed off, getting out of a wheelchair. She climbed into the Quattro.

"I hate bloody wheelchairs."

"Weren't you in one this morning?"

"Yeah, cause I didn't exactly want to go wandering the hospital in nothing but the gown. If you didn't notice, I had a sheet over my legs."

"I wouldn't mind watching you walk around in one of those."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Of course you wouldn't. Are we going to work?"

"No, we're going to your flat so you can shower. I've given you the day off. Chris is in charge."

Alex gave him a look. Gene just shrugged. "He deserved it. He was the one who figured out your clue."

Alex looked at him in open mouthed shock. "How did he piece that together?"

"I have no bloody idea, except we had just been talking about the Alla Casa being the place where you were. Besides if things get too screwy, we still have Shaz. She's going to radio me if there's anything going on."

Alex relaxed against her seat and stayed quiet for the rest of the relatively short drive back to her flat. He could tell she was thinking about something, and from past experience, Gene knew he would be uncomfortable when she finally asked her question.

They made it up to her flat, and she showered before her question came out. "Gene, what were you trying to tell me yesterday?"

Gene felt his pocket. The box was still there. He looked at her, steeling himself for what he has about to do.

"You told me yesterday to promise you that everything was real." Gene pulled out the box and opened it. "This ring is my promise, Alex."

Alex stared in disbelief. "A promise ring?" she said finally.

"No. It's an engagement ring. If you'll accept, my promise is forever."

She smiled a huge smile and put it on her finger. "Its beautiful Gene. Thank you," she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Their lips met, synchronising perfectly against each others. Finally, Gene pulled her away.

"Bedroom," he said picking her up to move faster.

**TBC!!!!!!! (Forever and ever it seems.... I'm closing in on the end of this one, but it looks like its gonna have a sequel!) So I thank everyone who reads this and sticks with the characters through the epic this story has turned into :) Reviews are always appreciated!**


	25. I Do No Good Deeds

**Thank you to everyone who takes time to read and especially to those who review! Reviews are what encourage me to write! Also thanks to Rolephant!**

A/N After the New Year, I am taking the poll off my page and replacing it! Please vote if you want to!

**Chapter 25: I Do No Good Deeds**

Kelly watched Gene and Alex walk into work together. They were back together. She knew this would happen. She knew from the moment they kidnapped the two that they would get back together if Alex made it through.

Staring at Alex pissed her off. It was a reminder of the foiled plot, one that she had spent too long working on. And it was all because Zoe had to include Gene in the deal. If Zoe hadn't insisted on letting Alex give Gene the clue, Alex would have never been found in time. Kelly had had it all planned out. Twenty minutes in the cold store, and then a shot to the stomach. The hypothermia mixed with possible organ damage would have overtaken her quickly, and even if they had found her then, there would have been nothing anyone could do.

The only part of the plot that had gone through was Zoe dying. Shooting at Gene had been a last resort to set things right. She had even missed him. That stupid idiot of a DS had tried to save him, and ended up getting shot herself. Kelly felt slightly bad. She didn't mean to hit her. Kelly's quarrel was with Gene Hunt and the posh bitch known as Alex Drake.

* * *

_July, 1982_

_She had noticed him the instant he walked into Fenchurch West. He was tall, with longish blonde hair. His grey eyes pierced the station with a cynical scrutiny, taking everything in. He stared a moment longer than normal at a young PC. Kelly remembered the PC's name was Martin Summers. Looking between him and the older man, she thought they could be related. _

_The man approached her, and stared straight at her. His eyes pierced straight into the core of her, something menacing behind them. It didn't matter to Kelly. She looked into the greyness of them and was absolutely smitten. He was tall, handsome, and mysterious. All three traits she loved in any man. _

"_I'm looking for DCI Carnegie." His voice had a soft Irish accent to it, making him, if it was possible, more attractive. _

"_Follow me," Kelly said breathlessly. "What's your name? I need to let him know."_

_The man paused, and stared at her a moment. "Boris Johnson," he finally replied._

"_Right." Kelly showed him to Carnegie's office and then sat down at her desk. She saw Boris talking animatedly with their DCI, she wondered what about. Kelly put it out of her mind as her phone rang._

"_Hello?"_

"_Kelly?" It was Zoe. Kelly thought back to the day they met. She had moved down from Newcastle to go to university, and they had gotten to know each other from there. After the first year, they became flat mates and best friends. They shared everything with each other. They were completely inseparable. Kelly got slightly annoyed with Zoe at times though, because Zoe seemed to be under the impression that all Geordies were idiots. They had made the decision to join the MET together but ended up working at different stations. Zoe was full of tales of Fenchurch East, telling about their frightening Detective Chief Inspector and his new accomplice. She always seemed to be getting herself into situations. Zoe had told her once that the woman was stuck in a cold store!_

_Kelly's life was rather average at Fenchurch, certainly nothing to get excited about. That would all change, however, one day in mid-August, when Boris took her out to dinner._

_August 1982_

_Kelly spent hours getting ready. She had no idea what Boris was doing, as far as she knew he wasn't police, but he seemed to be in the office every day. She had helped him with whatever he had requested. He played everything close to the vest, not letting anything slip. Once she had asked him where he was from. His eyes had become unfocused, as if he was lost in thought. It took him several moments to answer._

"_A place very far away. Almost from a different time."_

_Kelly was perplexed at his answer, but didn't ask any further. He had finally asked her to dinner a few nights earlier. Now as she got ready, she was excited. She had no idea what he wanted. All she knew was that he was handsome, and she liked handsome men. _

_He picked her up that night, looking as stunning as ever in a black suit and white shirt. He took her to a nice restaurant and kept the conversation light through pudding. Afterward, he leaned towards her. _

"_Kelly, what would you do if you heard that there were corrupt officers in your station?"_

"_I dunno. I guess I wouldn't be surprised. There's corrupt officers everywhere."_

_Boris leaned back thoughtfully. "And if they asked you to join them?"_

"_I dunno. Why's this all important?"_

"_You wouldn't report them?"_

"_Nah," Kelly said. She was surprised to realise she meant it._

"_Why's that?" Boris seemed genuinely interested in her answer._

"_I guess, probably cause I know most of the people in the station, and I'd feel like I'd break their trust. I don't like people who aren't loyal to their mates."_

_Boris stared at her. "Have you heard any whispers around the office about something called Operation Rose?"_

"_I've heard it mentioned. Never anything about what it is or anything."_

"_How would you like to be part of it?"_

"_What would I have to do?"_

"_Make sure it stays silent. We don't want anyone finding out about it, especially not Fenchurch East. You'd get a payoff."_

_Kelly jumped at the opportunity. "Sure. That should be easy."_

_Boris smiled at her. "Good. Everything is according to plan. Report to me if you hear anybody talking about it that shouldn't know about it."_

_He then proceeded to explain what Operation Rose was, and what was planned to happen on November the thirteenth that year. _

"_There are just a few more details to work out, but soon everything will happen."_

_Their dinner had finished with that sentence, and Boris left Kelly feeling more evil than she ever had before._

_5 November, 1982_

_The phone rang that morning. She picked it up to hear Zoe's rather anxious voice on the other side. _

"_Kelly you will not believe what is going on here! They just found a corrupt officer, and it's one of Hunt's team!"_

"_Why is this supposed to shock me?"_

"_Because there is something huge going down soon! All Hunt and Drake can talk about is what our super, Mac was going on about when he died._

"_What was that?"_

"_Operation Rose." Kelly's heart stopped. This was supposed to be what she was on the lookout for._

"_What do they know about it?"_

"_Nothing by the looks of it. Hunts just getting angrier and angrier." Zoe's voice stopped for a minute. "Shit. I've gotta go. I'll let you know more tomorrow." The phone on the other end clicked abruptly and Kelly stared at the phone in shock. She immediately went to find Boris. She told him everything, and was surprised when he looked slightly happy._

"_Thanks, Kelly. This is exactly what I needed to know." He stalked off, and Kelly found her staring at him longingly. He hadn't even said much to her since their date, but she still found herself longing after him. Zoe had been to Fenchurch West, and was immediately noticed by Carnegie. She still didn't know anything about Operation Rose. Kelly intended for her to stay that way. _

_13 November 1982_

_It was late in the evening when Kelly got a call from Zoe, who seemed to be in distress. _

"_Calm down Zo," she said. "What's going on?"_

_Zoe was practically screaming into the phone. "Carnegie went down! He's in jail! Hunt shot Drake, she's not expected to make the night. He's on the run. And before Drake went down one of them shot Boris."_

_Kelly only caught the last part of the statement. "Is he okay?" She knew immediately by the silence on the other end that Boris had not made it. _

* * *

_It was then that she started planning her revenge. She knew she had to have Hunt dead. He had killed Boris. After Operation Rose was over, one of the coppers they hadn't caught gave her the payment she was supposed to receive. She had entrusted it to Zoe, knowing that they would start looking through all of Fenchurch West's bank accounts, looking for bent coppers. By doing that, she had to explain everything to Zoe, who shockingly took everything rather well. The best part was, she was completely open to getting revenge on Gene Hunt._

_The moment that it was released that Drake would be okay, and Hunt was off, they knew they had to include Drake in their plans. They had been planning on her dying. She had barely made it through the operation and stayed in a coma so long that the doctors were starting to lose any hope whatsoever of her coming back. Finally, in the first week of December, she had woken up. They had kept her in the hospital for a few weeks, and by mid-January she was back to work. However, by the middle of February Zoe had reported that Drake was transferring._

_It was Kelly who had the idea to transfer down there too. _

"_Let's get her first," she had said. Zoe readily agreed, and they had transferred not long after. A few months after their transfer, Zoe made her way up to London on holiday. She had met a man there name Adam Mutter. He had told her that his brother worked at the station. By flirting with him, Zoe got him to give her updates from Fenchurch for the next year. In early March she had come to Kelly, a giant grin on her face. _

"_They're having a crime wave up at East."_

_Kelly looked up, annoyed. "So?"_

"_So, the crimes that are going on up there happened down here a year ago. They're calling up Drake and someone else soon."_

_They had spent the past year figuring out a plan to kill her. Finally, with the realisation they could get to her under Hunt's nose, the pieces fell into place. It was then they had sent the first letter and transferred back up to London._

_Hansen had gotten in the way of their plans. They had not realised that he had wanted to get her himself, because she got too close to the case. If she had died that day, half the plan would have been destroyed, which would have been a great disappointment._

* * *

Instead, Kelly reflected, Zoe had ruined everything and that was the great disappointment. Alex was supposed to die of hypothermia and blood loss before Gene could ever find her. They would give Gene a month to wallow in misery, and then rid the world of him also.

Kelly knew that by her getting away, she had put the station on red-alert. She knew that waiting only a month would be too short of a wait now. She had postponed her plans until later in the year, giving them time to settle down.

After Alex had survived, she had contemplating letting her experience life without Gene once more. What would happen if the almighty Manc Lion disappeared, and Alex had to play the hero for once?

Kelly laughed to herself, thinking of Gene as the "damsel in distress." Could Alex be Lancelot and rescue the poor princess who was tied up and beaten? Or should she even let Gene live? She could watch Alex be completely destroyed by thinking that Gene was dead.

Kelly left from her hidden spot at the station and walked back to Layton's boat. She had dyed her hair black so it would throw people off a bit if they had seen a re-enactment on Police 5. Stalking quietly into the boat, she looked over into the corner.

"Having fun, Hansen?" He just stared at her in contempt, his mouth gagged. He could not move, as his hands and feet were tied. An oily voice sounded out from behind her.

"You need to move him."

Kelly turned to face Arthur Layton. A scar ran on his left cheek from where Hunt had shot him nearly three years previously. His hair was as oily as his voice, and his hands shook, showing how badly the few years had affected him.

"Why do I need to move him?" she challenged.

People come on this boat. I've been keeping them away for a few days, but questions are bound to come up. I've a warehouse that no one knows about. You can put him there. Just remember if he's found, it's on you."

Kelly nodded. "Let's move him then."

Layton nodded and struck a blow to Hansen's temple. The man fell unconscious immediately.

"How long are you gonna wait?" Layton asked.

"Six to eight months. I want this in the back of their minds."

"Just let me know when you need everything started, and don't forget to feed this tosser."

Kelly laughed and nodded. "I shan't." The rest of the journey to the warehouse was silent. They dragged the still unconscious Hansen into the warehouse, and went their separate ways. Kelly smiled. Six to eight months, and everything Zoe messed up would be put right.

**TBC! Reviews are always appreciated! Oh, and good news on the fic front: ****I have now finished writing We're Too Far Gone for Happy Endings. The question is, will it end happily? hehe. Not if Kelly gets her way! :P  
**


	26. The Second Promise

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I have now reached 200 Reviews! I cannot thank you enough! And thanks of course to Rolephant! Without her, 3/4 of this fic would be nonexistent since it was her plot bunny that took root and formed most of this!**

**Very fluffy chapter ahead, but still very much important as to an underlying plot theme! :D (hint hint:P)  
**

**Chapter 26: The Second Promise**

Gene and Alex emerged from the flat early the next morning, hoping to see Alice before they went to work. They had gotten a call from Ray the previous afternoon saying that she had woken up. As they walked towards the stairs, Mary and another man exited her flat.

"Alex!" she exclaimed. ""How are you? I haven't seen you around for several days."

Alex smiled softly. "Yes, I've been...busy. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm doing great!" She turned to Gene. "D'you remember the other day, I said I thought something good was going to happen?"

"Yeah," said Gene, looking thoughtful.

"Well I was right," she said, staring at the man behind her. "This is Matthew. I met him at university. We had a little bit of a 'thing,' but nothing became of it. The other day I was downstairs, and ran into him! It was such a shock. I could hardly believe it myself."

Matthew, looking slightly uncomfortable, extended his hand toward Gene.

"Matthew Payne," he said, shaking Gene's hand. He had blonde hair and green eyes, and stood about Gene's height.

Gene stared at him a moment. "Gene Hunt, and if I'm not mistaken that's a Manc accent, that is."

Mary smiled. "It is. I went to Manchester for university. When my mum got ill, I went up there to be with her, then when she died, I switched jobs to come down here."

"And after she left, I came down here, looking for the glamour that London's made out to be." He let out a short sharp laugh. "Didn't find it, but after a few years I found her," he said, wrapping his arm around Mary's waist.

"We've been living in the same city for the past several years, just different parts! I could hardly believe it when I ran into him in Luigi's."

"We finally decided after all the waiting to get together that we may as well, otherwise, it may never happen."

Gene stared at Alex with no emotion showing on his face. "I know how that is," he said levelly.

"Well, Gene, Alex, we better be going. I hope to see you later?" said Mary expectantly.

"Yes, we can all have a drink in Luigi's," said Alex, pretending not to notice as Gene and Matthew exchanged pained looks. "Round seven?"

"Sounds great," said Mary. "C'mon Matt, let's let them get to work." With that they turned around and walked down the stairs, Gene and Alex following close behind.

* * *

Ray stared in amazement at the sleeping figure on the bed. He couldn't believe how quickly she had woken up. It was much faster than Ray had been expected. Even though she was sleeping once more, a side effect of the morphine they had given her, he could not help but feel extremely happy. Alice was _alive_.

He heard voices coming from down the corridor. They seemed to be arguing. As the voices grew closer he could tell it was the Guv and DI Drake, and they were definitely arguing about something.

"What's wrong with a drink? It's good to go out with people besides CID!" Alex then continued, talking about psychology until Gene interrupted.

"Good God woman! You're doing me head in!"

"All I'm saying is..."

"Yes, all you're saying. That's all you do! Talk, talk, talk! Why don't you just shut your yap for once?"

Their voices dropped suddenly as Alex responded. Ray strained to hear, but couldn't hear anything until the Guv spoke once again.

"Now that's just cruel. What kind of sadist are you?"

He heard Alex laugh and tried to look surprised as they entered the room, Alex looking smug, Gene looking extremely pissed off.

"Oh come off it Raymondo. I know you heard us down the hall. Stop acting like such a twat."

"Don't mind him, Ray," Alex said. "He's just mad because I threatened to throw away all the scotch in my flat."

"Insufferable woman," Gene muttered to himself. He glared at Alex, but with no real menace. Alex ignored him.

"How is she?"

"They say she's doing all right," Ray said. "She was awake just a few hours ago, but then they topped off her morphine."

"That's good," said Gene. They stared at Alice a moment. "Ray, after she wakes up and goes to sleep again, I need you to come in. You don't need to do much; we just need to get your statement."

Ray gave a grimace and looked at Alice. "Do I need to, Guv? I'd rather stay here." Ray's voice was timid and he looked up at Gene with a slightly scared face. Alex felt Gene bristle next to her. She put her hand over his and he relaxed slightly.

"Ray, it will take you an hour at most," Gene said in a tone that allowed no argument. "I understand where you are coming from, but questions are going to be asked about this. The sooner we have all the statements in, the happier people will be."

Ray nodded sadly. "I'm sorry Guv. I'm just worried. I'll be in as soon as she's asleep again."

Gene looked at him. "I'm not doing this to be cruel, Ray, remember that. After you finish your statement, you are on leave until she's up and about."

Ray looked at Gene in shock. "Really Guv?"

"Yes. Now don't tell anyone how nice I'm being or you're coming back tomorrow. Understood?"

"Yes, Guv," Ray said happily.

"Right. I'll see you in a few hours."

Saying their goodbyes, Gene and Alex walked out of the hospital. They got into the Quattro and Gene sped off, abnormally quiet.

"You okay?" Alex asked. Gene looked at her, his eyes hard and cold, and then focussed again on the road.

"Yeah, Bolls, I'm fine," he answered tersely.

"Are you mad at Ray for not wanting to come in?"

"No, it's not that, it's something completely different." Alex stared at him. He was dodging his way around her questions, trying to prevent himself from thinking about something.

"What is it then?"

"Nothing," he said too quickly. "You gonna be okay today filling out your statement?" Alex noted the change of topic but didn't pursue him. She knew that if he wanted to talk to her he would.

There was something wrong with him however, and she could tell. He closed himself off to her for the rest of the day, only nodding stiffly when she asked him if he was still up for drinks with Matthew and Mary.

"Gene, are you sure you're okay?" she asked later.

"I'm fine Bolls," he answered gruffly.

Suddenly a thought crossed her mind. "You're not angry, are you? For me making drinks plans without you?"

"No, Alex," he said, looking sadly into her eyes, and grasping her hand, where her ring sat. "I promise you I'm not angry at you at all."

"Gene, what is it then?" This was seriously disturbing her. She had not seen him this broody in a while.

He stared at her for a minute. "Seeing Alice...in the hospital...all those tubes. Bugs me."

"Those are all there to help her though! The doctors said she's going to be fine!"

"But what about her and Ray?"

"You're worried about Ray's relationship?" Alex was desperately trying to figure out what Gene was keeping to himself. She knew this was the closest he'd ever come to revealing what was really bothering him without her guessing.

"Well, he's sat by her side this entire time, and what if she wakes up from the morphine and decides that she doesn't like him anymore? What if she wants to transfer back to Plymouth? What happens then?"

Alex suddenly realised what Gene was trying to say. "Gene, are you concerned about Alice and Ray, or about us?" He looked away and Alex took that as a confirmation for the latter.

"What if I wake up one morning and decide I don't want you anymore? Just like after I woke up after my coma? What brought this on Gene?"

He continued to steadily stare at the wardrobe behind her. Alex decided to keep probing until he would admit what was bothering him. Finally, after much wheedling and whining on her part, Gene caved.

"Good God woman, you can carry on! I really do need that drink now."

"Gene, please?" She stared at him through her eyelashes.

"Fine, if it'll make you shut your yap. Yes, Bolls. What if you wake up and don't want me, just like after you woke up from the coma? What happens if you start hating me again, if you want to transfer away from Fenchurch? What happens then? I can't do that Alex!"

"Gene, what got you worried about this?" she asked sympathetically.

"Alice," he muttered. "Watching Ray stare at her, sit by her side through the night. Watching her sleep like that. She looks just like you did. Peaceful, weak, but fighting. She should have died, just like you should have. An inch over and you would have. You didn't want to come back. I forced you back. Aren't you angry with me about that?"

Alex stared at him. She had done it. She had stripped all his layers once more, and made him show her the man on the inside, the true Gene Hunt.

"Gene," she said softly. "I'm not angry anymore. I was, when I first came round. I didn't want to be back here."

"You were with your daughter. With Molly. I questioned your love for her. And then I stole you away from her."

"You're right. I saw my daughter. I'd wanted to see her for so long, and then, when I saw her again, I never wanted to let her go. You appeared to me, through televisions, through screens of all sorts. I didn't want to come back. I knew the gunshot was an accident. But the rest... I was still angry with you for the jibe about Molly. And even if I did want to go back, I didn't know if you were still angry at me, and I didn't want to face you if you were. I was running from my problems. As the months wore on, you appeared less and less frequently. I found myself flicking through the channels on my television, hoping your face would show up. One day, it did. And I went back to the courtyard. And as I stood there, I heard it all happen again."

"You were angry that I called you back," Gene stated. He stared at her, silver/blue eyes meeting hazel, almost pleading.

"I was, yes, because I couldn't bring Molly with me. But I was angrier because when I saw you, I thought of everything that had happened the night before Operation Rose. All the negatives started running through my head, and I wouldn't let them go. I held onto them for over a year, but they grew weaker with each passing day. When I came back, I wanted to apologise, but my pride wouldn't let me. When I came back, I wasn't really angry with you. I remember I had a lunch with Ray, Chris and Shaz, and Ray mentioned later that I had looked drawn through that entire lunch. I missed you. It was doing me in. But I was too afraid to say anything. I had already shoved you away, why the hell would you want to see me ever again?"

"You weren't angry with me when you came back?" Surprise laced Gene's tone.

"I was scared," Alex whispered. "I didn't want to get hurt again. I didn't want to build the connection only to have it be severed once more. Those days, when you first had me working in your office, I was delighted, but couldn't show that at all. You started acting nicer towards me, but I kept you at a distance. That night, with you at my flat, as soon as you left, I burst into tears. I had lost you completely. I never loved Louis. I just lied to myself to keep you away." Tears were forming in her eyes. Gene stared at her a mingle of shock, pity and tenderness showing in his eyes. He had obviously not expected to hear any of this.

"You're worried about Molly. If I could have her back with me, I would do it in an instant, but only if you were with me. I could never leave you again Gene. When we broke up, I was shattered. I don't know how I got through work during that time. Before I came to Fenchurch, I was lost, and you found me. I was drowning in the barriers I had surrounded myself with, and you broke them down. _You, _Gene, not Molly, are the reason I wake up in the morning, why I get out of bed." She fingered the ring that sat upon her left hand.

"As long as you keep your promise, that this world is real, that you really do love me, I will never leave you Gene."

They stared at each other for a long moment, neither wanting to move. Finally Gene wrapped his arms around her and held her in a tight embrace. He leaned into her ear.

"I will always keep that promise," he whispered. "I love you Alex Drake."

They kissed slowly, passionately, their tongues intertwined in a silent dance until there was a knock at the door. Gene pulled away and stared at her.

"That must be Mary and Matthew," she said. "Damn."

He gave a hint of a smile. "S'your fault Bolls. Remember you have to play nicely, no matter what kind of timing they have."

Alex smiled as there was another rap at the door. "Fine," she said, going to open the door to the flat. "But the same goes for you."

**TBC!!!!!! Reviews are very much appreciated! :)**


	27. We'll Be Together Forever

**Righto! On to Chapter 27! As you'll note, time has moved a little bit. (About 7 months to be precise...) Anyway, thank you to those that review my fic, it means a lot to hear what you think! Of course a thanks goes out to those who actually read this! And thanks as always to Rolephant!**

**Chapter 27: We'll Be Together Forever  
**

**10 November, 1984**

Gene stepped into the bedroom and stopped in amazement. Alex looked amazing. She was dressed in an emerald green dress, and her now longish hair was pinned back on one side and curled delicately on the other. The dress clung tightly to her torso, plunging down toward her breasts, showing the tiniest bit of cleavage. The skirt poofed out, making a wide circle around her ankles, showing off her black heels. Everything was set off perfectly with subtle gold jewellery.

"What do you think?" she asked uncertainly, meeting his eyes in the mirror. Gene walked up to her and put his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck.

"You look gorgeous," he said gruffly, and started unzipping the back of her dress. "Always do."

She swatted his hands away. "Believe it or not, Gene, I'm supposed to be attending this wedding _clothed._

"S'no fun that way." Alex laughed and looked at him worriedly.

"Are you sure I look okay? Not overdone?"

"Bolly, you look damn gorgeous, and if anyone tells you different, they need their eyes examined."

She smiled a small smile at him. "Thanks. We better get going, else we'll be late."

Gene ushered her out of the flat, staring at the way her hips swayed.

* * *

Several hours later, the wedding was done and the reception in full swing. Alice had looked beautiful in her wedding gown, outdone only, in Gene's "unbiased" opinion, by Alex. Ray managed to stammer through his lines, the knot of nervousness in his stomach showing clearly on his face. Chris, as best man, had done his duties magnificently, a surprise for everyone involved, showing exactly how much Shaz had been rubbing off on him.

Everyone was in various states of inebriation around the room, save for Shaz, whose stomach had grown quite round in the past several months, and was sticking with water. She contrasted sharply with Gene, who only a few moments earlier, had stumbled up and embarrassed Ray and Alice.

"ALICE!" he roared, even those two simple syllables slurred with drink. "THE FIRS' DAY YEH CAME 'ERE, D'YER REMEMBER WHAT I TOL' YEH?" Although one needed to shout to be heard over the music, Gene's voice was able to be heard from all across the room to where Alex was sitting. She quickly got up to save the couple from humiliation, but couldn't make it in time.

"I TOL' YOU," he screamed at the top of his lungs, "T' NOT LET HIM TRY T' GET INTA YER KNICKERS! YER S'POSED T' LISTEN TO THE GENE GENIE! I KNOW WHAT YER GONNA BE DOIN' T'NIGHT!"

Alex had then dragged him away, shouting apologies at the mortified couple. Gene surveyed her drunkenly. "Why'd yeh do that, Bollsh?" he asked. "Was jus' tryin' to congrat...congrat...congratulate the 'appy couple."

"You should have done it a few hours ago, when you weren't quite as drunk."

"S'a wedding, Bollsh. Yer s'posed ter get pissed. 'Ere, let me get yer a drink." He raised his hand in the air for a waiter, but Alex forced it back down.

"No, Gene. It's time to go home," she said firmly.

"Don' wanna," he replied, looking like a grumpy child.

"We're going. C'mon." She dragged him along behind her. He resisted, and finally stumbled and knocked her down, lying on top of her. He grinned wolfishly.

"Well, since I'm 'ere." He pinned her waist between his thighs and joined his mouth with hers. Alex pushed him away.

"No, Gene." He pulled away, looking disappointed.

"Why not?" he asked, his voice wheedling.

"Because we are in the middle of a hallway, where anyone can see us. When we get home it's a different story."

Gene smiled, but didn't move. "Promise?" he asked, sounding like a four-year-old.

"Yes. Now get off." He stumbled uncertainly to his feet, and hailed a taxi for them. They reached Luigi's soon after, and Alex just managed to get him up the stairs and onto the bed before he passed out.

* * *

Alice stared into Ray's blue eyes, not wanting to look away. They revolved slowly on the dance floor, barely moving, not listening to the music at all.

"I can't believe it," Ray said. "Seven months ago, I didn't think you were going to live, and now we're _married._"

Alice smiled at him. She couldn't believe how far they'd gotten in seven months either.

_She had woken to his voice in the hospital, noting how uncomfortable he looked sleeping in the chair by her bed. He had woken with a start, looking everywhere except for where she was laying. She knew she needed to say it again. His mouth had dropped open, and a look of delight crossed his face. _

"_Alice," he whispered. "You're awake."_

_She said nothing in return, merely smiled as her strength returned. Ray had left to get a doctor, and after they had finished their examination, she found herself drifting to sleep once more. _

_She had stayed that way for a few days, drifting in and out of consciousness, always looking for Ray's face as she woke. He was always there, watching her sleep, or sleeping himself. Once she had even caught him reading a book. He had hurriedly stashed it away when he realised she was awake, and she had pretended not to see anything to preserve his masculine dignity._

_Finally, much to her relief, they had released her from the hospital. She had been growing mad from staying in the bed for so long, only getting to move when Ray would wheel her about the hospital. She was under strict orders that she was not able to return to work, so she spent most of her time working on the wedding. She had listened in the hospital to Ray as he debated about having the Guv or Chris be his best man. Ray had finally decided on Chris, as Chris was his best mate, and the Guv more of a father figure. Alice had her mind made up from the start about who her Maid of Honour would be. She really had grown close to Shaz during the time at Fenchurch, as the Guv had them working as partners. _

"_You can bounce all your girly ideas off each other and impress me with your amazing knowledge. Besides, the Div Squad would cry if they were broken up," he had told them._

_Alice wanted to laugh at his statement, but reigned it in until later when she and Shaz were working together. They spent the time working together discussing everything about the men they were with, their faults, their soft spots. Shaz had promised to not reveal anything Alice said about Ray, and they had spent many a time with Alice persuading Shaz that Ray was actually capable of being a gentleman._

_Both Shaz and Chris had been delighted when they were asked and agreed immediately. Slowly but surely, all the details of the wedding fell into place, and it was no time before she checked off the ninth of November off her calendar, wondering where all the time had gone._

"Now we have forever," she whispered back, a small smile on her face.

"_Forever," _Ray contemplated. He really had been mortified when the Guv had come up earlier. Ray knew it would be difficult live down his reputation, but when the Guv had screamed at Alice about her letting Ray in her knickers, Alice had just smiled. He had seen Alex pulling him out the door, a look of rage, and grinned at the bollocking that he would be receiving the next morning. The Guv was really under her thumb now.

However, as he swayed around the dance floor, holding Alice tightly in his arms, he knew he was in further than the Guv was. The Guv was only engaged. Ray was _married. _He couldn't look at another woman's tits for the rest of his life, unless he wanted to have a pissed off woman at home. He couldn't play the field anymore. Strangely, Ray was okay with this. He had not thought about another woman since Alice had entered his world. She _became _his world when she stepped timidly next to his desk, her hand outstretched, quietly saying his name. He looked once into the ocean blue eyes and was completely lost. He hadn't known what was happening the first few days, but after watching the Guv and Alex duke it out, after thinking about how Shaz and Chris had acted around each other when they first met, he realised. _He was in love. _It took him all of his courage just to ask her out for a date, something that had never happened for any other woman.

Ray had taken many odd twists and turns since he met Alice. Spending the night in a woman's flat without shagging her was the first of many. Every once in a while, Alex would note how different he was than when she had left only a year before.

The moment Alice was shot, however, that had all been thrown into question. Could he continue like he was without her steadying influence? Would he turn back to the way things were, sleeping with women he didn't know the names of and discussing everything the next day in CID?

He had been so relieved when she opened her eyes. He knew that although she wasn't totally okay yet, she would be soon. Ray still wondered what she experienced in her coma, as she never mentioned it, and Ray didn't want to press her to remember something horrific. It had taken Alex over a year before she would admit to anyone what she had seen. It could take Alice just as long, or maybe even longer.

After she woke, she started planning the wedding from her bed. Her mother had appeared later the day Alice had woken up. They had never made it to Plymouth before Alice was shot, so he had never met her mother. After the initial awkwardness, Ray found himself having many interesting conversations with her mother as Alice slept. The most memorable day was when Ruth Bittner had taken him out of the room and shoved him up against the wall.

"Now listen, Alice doesn't have a father. He died of cancer when she was ten. I had to learn to protect her from the world, from men just showing interest in her to get what they wanted. Now, I've talked to you for a few days, and I believe that you love my daughter with all your heart. But if you do anything, _anything, _to hurt her, I swear to God I will come here and rip you from limb to limb. She's been through a lot. She doesn't need you to put her through anything more."

Ray had just stared in open mouthed shock at the woman before being able to stutter that there was no way he'd be able to do that. She had then smiled at him before enveloping him in a giant hug, welcoming him to the family.

"I know you're not married yet, but you will be. Might as well get used to us." Ruth had then walked back into the room, leaving Ray paralysed to the spot.

After Alice had gotten better and started being able to stay up for longer periods of time, Ruth and her had spent the entire time she was awake planning out the tiniest of details for the wedding. More than once Ray had to excuse himself to go to the station, just to get away from the madness for a moment. Inevitably, the days had flown by, and he had woken up that morning with a dry mouth and his stomach rolling. Somehow he managed through the entire ceremony to not throw up, and now he got to hold Alice in his arms. He would get to see her every morning, waking up, and going to sleep. He was able to call her his wife, to declare his undying love every day. He could call her _Mrs. Carling. _She was his. Forever.

**TBC!!!!! Reviews are very much appreciated!**


	28. Its Over, It's All Over Now

**I hope you enjoyed the fluff.... *Points to chapter title* Anyway, thanks to everyone who reads and reviews and thanks as always to Rolephant for encouraging me when I start doubting!**

**Chapter 28: It's Over. It's All Over Now.**

**26 November 1984**

Kelly woke that morning, a smile of delight on her face. In just a few hours, Alex's entire world would be shattered. And she would be the cause of it. Kelly picked up her phone and dialled Layton.

"_Hello?"_

"Layton. It's Kelly. Put the first part of the plan into action. I've got the snout already, ready to make the call when you're finished."

"Right. I'll set to work as soon as he gets into the station." Layton rung off, and Kelly was left, smiling happily. This time her plan would work. This time they both would die, and no poncey Southerner was going to get in the way.

* * *

Alex woke that morning with a feeling of dread in her stomach. She didn't know why. It was going to be a normal day as far as she knew. She would arrive, work on mounds of paperwork, and pray for a lead on the drugs ring they were trying to break up. Gene would stride around, making sure that everyone was doing their work, growing steadily angrier as the day passed and there were no leads. Eventually he'd let them off to Luigi's and they'd get pissed before going to her flat and making up from some trivial fight they had had earlier in the day. Then she'd get up tomorrow and do it all over again.

Alex sighed rolled over to face Gene. Gene was still sleeping peacefully, his hair falling over his face. Alex couldn't help it, and she gently pushed it back to see the sleeping face beneath. Gene stirred slightly.

"Watching me sleep, woman?" he mumbled.

"Yep," said Alex, smiling softly.

"S'really pervy Bolls," he replied, cracking open one silvery blue eye to look at her.

"I thought you liked it when I was pervy," she said mischievously.

"Yeah, but I prefer it if I'm awake. That way I can participate," he said, reaching up to caress her.

Alex giggled. "No, Gene. Can't be late for work."

"I could work it out with your boss," he replied, dropping kisses along her jaw.

"Good luck there. He's a right bastard."

"I bet I can square things with him. I'd tell him I wouldn't take no for an answer. S'all my fault."

"Fine," she sighed, wanting Gene to continue. "If you can square things with him, then I'll stay here as long as you like."

Gene stared at her a moment before smiling happily. "We just talked. It's fine."

* * *

Emerging from her flat later, they ran into Mary and Matt as they did almost every morning. Alex was surprised at the bond that had developed between Gene and Matt. After Mary had knocked on her door that night, they had emerged somewhat reluctantly, Gene exchanging sceptical expressions with Matt.

Over the night, Alex had started talking increasingly with Mary, and Matt and Gene had gone off into some other booth to talk about "manly things." When Alex what that involved, Gene had replied, "Scotch, racing, and football." Alex had almost laughed, knowing that Gene was making it up on the spot, but in all likelihood, that was what the conversation had probably revolved around.

Over the next few months, the couples had gotten together more and more frequently, oftentimes Gene and Matt going out by themselves and leaving the women to do things of their own liking. This was fine with Alex. She understood his need for male companionship, and encouraged him to do things with Matt as often as he could. The two had become fast friends, and Alex realised that Matt was becoming another confidant to Gene. She knew that Gene couldn't share everything with her, couldn't discuss everything with her. Matt filled in in places where she couldn't, and Mary had admitted that Gene did the same for Matt.

"Dunno, Bolls," he had said one night after returning from a football match and the inevitable celebratory drinks. "Matt reminds me of Sam. Only he's not as bloody annoying and harping on about forensics. Still, you fill the annoying harpy part, don't you?" he teased.

Alex had merely smiled as he continued. "Don't mind that bit so much anymore. Couldn't live without you, Alex." He had kissed her then, and they spent the rest of the night in a blaze of passion.

Only a few weeks ago, Matt had agreed to be their best man, and Mary her Maid of Honour. They wedding details were slowly being planned, the date set for the 26th of February the following year. It was slowly all coming together, and Alex couldn't wait to make everything official, and she knew Gene was excited also. They had promised each other that the wedding would be small, neither wanting a huge to make a huge deal about it, but wanting something more than the Registry office. The church had been booked, and Luigi had already agreed to hold the celebration afterwards. All they needed now was to find the right colours for Gene's silk, as Alex's dress had long been stowed in a garment bag in the back of the wardrobe.

As they chatted with Mary and Matt, Alex noted something glinting from Mary's finger. She grabbed Mary's hand and stilled it, staring at the ring that had not been there the day before.

"He proposed last night," Mary said happily.

Matt said nothing, just looked at the floor in embarrassment. "S'ok mate. They all sink their claws into us at some point," said Gene sympathetically.

"Is that right, Mr. Hunt?" Alex asked icily, knowing Gene would know she was joking. Gene looked at her with a grin, pretending not to hear the tone of her voice.

"Yep. And you know what? Sometimes it's the best to happen in your life," he whispered in her ear.

Mary looked down at her watch. "Good God. We have to go! And so do you! You're nearly twenty minutes late!"

Alex looked down at her watch in surprise. "She's right. God only knows what's going on down at the station."

Gene stared at her. "God, Ray's in charge!" He started running down the steps, only to be calmed down by a laughing Alex.

"Gene, relax. Ray can manage for a few minutes! Besides, you're the one who left the station in Chris's care!" Gene stopped and contemplated this for a minute.

"Your right. Bloody lucky that all they had that day was paperwork. Course, someone should have been chasing that Kelly woman down."

Kelly still hadn't been found, much to Gene's anger. As far as he was concerned, the woman should be behind bars or dead. Alex agreed with the behind bars part, but she didn't really want Kelly dead, as she wanted to know the motive behind everything. However, until the search had been called off, and they now focussed their attentions on breaking up a drug ring that had started growing rather large.

Gene and Alex walked down the stairs together, stepping out into the brisk November air. Alex stared up in shock. Snow was falling gently around her, already leaving a layer of white on the ground.

Gene smiled as he saw Alex completely entranced by the snow, looking like a child. He wanted to just stare at her all day, but suddenly he remembered that Ray was in charge of his station, as he and Alice had gotten back from their honeymoon the week before.

"C'mon Bolls," he said. "Let's see if we can get any leads."

* * *

The phone rang shrilly. Kelly picked it up knowing who it would be. "Hello?"

"Yeah, it's Layton. Hunt and Drake arrived about an hour ago," said the snakelike voice on the other end. "Everything is set. All that needs to happen now is for your say so."

"Good. I'll meet you outside the station in an hour."

"Hansen's ready?"

Kelly looked back at the man behind her. "He's never been more ready in his life. Looking forward to it, I expect! And the snout will call precisely an hour after I call him, giving us time to get down there to see it all unfold."

"Perfect." The phone clicked on the other end, and Kelly sat her phone down. Layton was the perfect partner to work with. He went along with whatever she asked; just asking to be there when they killed Alex. Kelly, of course, had no problem with this. As long as Alex died this time, she would be perfectly happy. And with a partner like Layton, how could anything go wrong?

She picked her phone up again. She waiting patiently, until the person on the other end picked up.

"It's time. In exactly one hour, call Hunt."

"_I don't know if I want to do this," _pleaded the voice on the other end.

"D'you remember that person you murdered last year? The young woman? The case that pissed Gene Hunt off monumentally, him personally swearing to get the bastard who did it life?"

"_Yeah."_

"Well, if you don't call him, the next meal you'll be eating will be in prison."

"_Okay, okay fine,_" the voice said, conceding defeat. _"But his blood's on your hands._"

"Of course it is, you nonce. And d'you know what? I don't care!" She slammed the phone into the cradle, laughing maniacally. In an hour, Alex Drake's whole world would shatter. Kelly could not be happier.

* * *

Alex sat in the quiet CID, working on her paperwork. She could see Gene getting steadily frustrated. There were no leads, nothing to work with, and he had a particularly sore spot with dealers. Not that she particularly blamed him. If she had a brother and he had died of an overdose, she probably would hate the things just as much as Gene. Alex looked up to hear a phone ringing. It was in Gene's office, and she watched him pick up the phone and bark his name down to whoever was at the other end of the connection. His face turned from annoyed to excited in a moment. Whoever was on the other end must have had some good news for him. She watched him put the phone down.

Gene stepped out of his office, pulling his coat on over his shoulders. He stopped in front of Alex's desk. "I just got a call from a snout. It may be a lead on the drugs case. I'm not taking you, cause I'm not leaving Ray in charge twice in one day." He smiled briefly. "You're in charge until I come back."

Alex nodded, and Gene stepped out of the office, pulling his driving gloves on. Alex still wasn't able to shake the feeling of impending doom that had settled in her stomach that morning. She didn't want to let Gene go anywhere by himself today. However, Alex knew that if she said anything, he would just laugh and tell her to shake it off; nothing would happen to him, he was the Manc Lion. She immersed herself in her paperwork, only to be stopped by the crackle of her radio.

"Bolls. Bolls are you there?" His voice sounded oddly strained.

"Yeah, Guv, what's up?"

"I changed me mind. Let Ray know he's in charge, and come down."

"Right, Guv. I'll be there in just a minute." There was something not quite right in Gene's voice, but Alex ignored the sneaking suspicion that something was wrong and she flung her jacket around her shoulders.

"Ray, you're in charge," she barked as she rushed out. She practically rushed out of CID, breathing a sigh of relief as she saw the Quattro parked up looking quite normal. The snow was falling heavier, but she paid it no notice as she started walking towards the car.

She saw the black coat and driving gloves on the wheel. An air of calm started over her. She was overreacting to a feeling, that was all. Still the way that Gene always talked about using instincts stuck with her. As she got closer, she saw his shock of straw-blonde hair. As soon as she reached the car she would tell him how she felt about today, she promised herself.

Suddenly, from underneath the Quattro, there was a flash of light. Instantly, Alex's world seemed to slow down. No! It couldn't happen to Gene! The flash of light continued, forming into a giant ball of fire that engulfed the Quattro, sending her flying backwards. Alex hit the pavement, not noticing the pain.

All she could do was watch helplessly as the alarm was sounded. Even as people went to work trying to stop the flames that were burning the Quattro, she knew one thing. Gene could not have survived that blast.

Her lifeline was dead.

* * *

_One small spark  
And now it's over  
It's all over  
Because of the Fury of Fire_

_Rage unequalled  
Beauty unmatched  
Fearsomeness unparalleled  
The fire burns_

**TBC... Reviews are always appreciated!**


	29. There Can Be No Happy Ending

**Thank you to everyone for all the lovely reviews last chapter! Thanks as always to Rolephant, even when she is being evil like me and not telling me anything! :P**

**Chapter 29: There Can Be No Happy Ending**_  
_

A/N PLEASE NOTE: Bits of this chapter will be slightly graphic. If you think I should bump this up to an M rating, please pm me and let me know. Thank You!

**3 December 1984**

_Everything is left in smouldering ruins  
Piles of ash on the floor  
Leaving devastation in its path,  
The fire flickers out_

Alex lay under the duvet, reaching out desperately for the warmth she hoped would be there. It had been the same way for the past week. Every time she woke, she'd reach out to feel Gene lying next to her, but he wouldn't be there. Once again, the previous Monday flashed through her head.

_She had been blown backwards. As she recovered, she stood, staring helplessly at the inferno that the Quattro had become. Too stunned to even call his name, the pictures of her parents car exploding flew through her head again. She ran toward the car, against all common sense, needing to see if Gene had somehow made it out. She had gotten no further than halfway before someone stopped her._

"'_Old it miss, do you have a death wish?" _

She did now, now that Gene was dead. She had no reason to live.

_After the man stopped her, the emotions washed over her. She sobbed freely, loudly screaming his name. _

"_GENE!" She was desperate to see him walking out of the wreckage, to know that the person in the car wasn't him. Alex knew there was no hope, but she still desperately searched for the man she loved. _

_She felt someone else take hold of her, moving her away from the conflagration. "Gene," she whispered._

"_Shh, ma'am," said a voice as tearful as her own. "C'mon." She followed silently, as she was led further into CID. The person sat her in her chair, placing a cup of tea in front of her. She looked up through her tear-filled eyes to see Ray looking down on her sorrowfully, his face tear-stained. _

"_We saw it... through the window...The Guv... he was in there wasn't he?"_

_Alex nodded slowly as the tears poured down her face. She grabbed the tea with her shaking hands and it spilled all over the desk. She hardly noticed that CID was completely silent, the shock of the fact that their Guv was dead sinking in. _

_Alex stared through unseeing eyes at the rest of the members of the office. All she could see in front of her was Gene. Gene laughing, yelling, brooding, pouting. His eyes switching from silver to blue as the lighting changed in the room. The image of him sleep-ruffled from that morning stuck in her head. She would never see that again. _

_Alex became aware of someone talking to her._

"_...Taking you home." She looked up. Alice and Shaz were by her side. "C'mon ma'am," said Shaz, lifting her out of the chair._

_Alex was somehow able to put one foot in front of the other, but she had no idea how. It felt as though she was floating from the shock. Before she realised it, she was walking into her flat, and made straight for the bed. She curled under the covers and prayed that it was all just a dream._

However, a week later, Alex knew that this was one nightmare she would never wake up from. She had been surviving on sleeping pills and Gene's whiskey, hardly bothering to get out of the bed. Alex knew she was a wreck, but there was nothing she could do about it. Gene had died, in the same way her parents had. She had watched his car explode helplessly, the same emotions running through her for the second time in three years.

However, when her parents had died again, she had had Gene to help her through the difficult time. He was her lifeline. He kept her alive when everything else was screaming she should die. He was the one thing that was constant in the crazy world. Now he was gone. She was alone now. Every time she woke, she would be crying out Gene's name, after dreaming of him holding her.

It was her recurring nightmare. They were sitting on the couch after a long day of work, content with just resting in each other's company. He would be holding her in his arms as she leaned on him, a tumbler of whiskey in his hand, and a glass of wine in hers. He'd murmur two sentences, always the same. "I'm still here, Bolls. I'm everywhere." She'd look up at him, and he'd be gone, leaving her crashing to the couch, wine spilling out of her glass.

She'd always wake with a start, thinking the same thing. How could he be everywhere? Dead people went nowhere.

Luigi had been up to give her food, he came every lunch and dinner, leaving food boxes by her bed. These had remained untouched. Alex had no appetite; she had not eaten since the day Gene had died.

Alex wondered if she would have taken it this hard if he had not gone in the same manner her parents had. If she had been able to hold him as he died. Or if she at least was able to say goodbye. But she couldn't. He had been blown to bits, just as her parents had.

Alex heard a knock at the door, but did not bother to get up, as she figured it was just Luigi bringing in more food for her. The door had been unlocked for days; she didn't care if someone came in and killed her. Gene was dead. She had nothing to live for. She could have no happy ending without Gene.

The door creaked open and she heard someone call out to her. "Alex?"

Alex's stomach jumped. There was no way. However the gruff voice was unmistakable. She sat up in her bed, staring towards the door. Gene entered the room slowly, a pronounced limp in his step. One eye was swollen shut and blood stained his white shirt. His suit was ripped in several places and his overcoat and tie were gone.

"Gene," she whispered.

"Bolls. Didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"I thought you were dead!" Alex burst into tears. "I...I saw the car blow up..."

"I wasn't in it, Alex. I'm alive," Gene whispered, brushing his hands through her hair. She wrapped her arms around him, and he did the same to her.

Alex looked up at his bruised and battered face. "What happened?"

"Layton... he blew up the car. That Kelly bitch, she was in on it too. Seems to be the planner. She changed the colour of her hair. It's black now."

"I'm so sorry, Gene," Alex murmured. She started to slip off his suit jacket and stopped, her hand over his heart.

There was no heartbeat.

His hand moved over hers. She looked up into his silver/blue eye. He stared longingly down at her, a sad smile on his face.

"I'll always love you Alex," he said, pulling off her ring and showing it to her. "My promise is forever."

* * *

Alex woke with a start, feeling disappointment wash over her. It was all a dream. However, she could not shake the feeling from her head. She knew she was going mad, believing that Gene could actually be alive. She had watched the car explode. However some of Gene's words rang through her head.

"_I wasn't in it Alex. I'm alive." _

The way she dreamt him also made her stop and think. If she was going to dream of her Gene Genie, then why would she imagine him bruised and wounded? Why wouldn't she imagine him as he was normally? Alex had heard of people speaking through dreams, of twins knowing when the other was hurt, having each other's memories. Could it be possible that Gene _was _alive, reaching out to her from his dreams? Alex had never really believed in that kind of thing, but if Gene really was alive and he _had _reached out to her, he had just given her vital information.

Alex got out of the bed and went straight to the shower. Her legs were wobbly, but she figured that was because she had hardly stood for a week, and hadn't eaten for that long. She let the water wash over her, enjoying the fact that she was feeling clean for the first time in a long time. She dried her hair and pulled her fringe back, not bothering with makeup. She just needed to get to Fenchurch as soon as possible.

Alex had just finished buttoning her shirt when she heard a knock at her door and someone enter. She exited her bedroom to see Luigi, bringing up yet another carton of food. He stared at her in amazement.

"Signorina Drake, I brought you food."

"Luigi, I can't thank you enough for bringing me food this past week, even though I was a mess."

"It's my duty, signorina. I have to take care of you! You are as if my own daughter! I hate to see you sad." He smiled sadly, and started to leave.

"Thanks again, Luigi," Alex said as she closed the door. The food on the table did smell rather good, and her stomach was growling loudly. She grabbed a fork from her drawer and left her flat, eating on her way to Fenchurch. She wanted to get over there as soon as possible.

CID stared up in amazement as she walked in, finishing the lunch Luigi had provided. She threw it in the bin and stared at the open-mouthed CID.

"Ma'am," said Alice. "We didn't know you were coming in!"

"Yes, I'm sorry about the past week," said Alex briskly, just staring at Gene's closed office door formed a lump in her throat. "Alice, Ray, Chris and Shaz, I want to see you in Interview One."

Alex left the bewildered CID and strode to the interview room, not even bothering to see if the others would follow her. She sat on the table as the other four filed in, looking confused. "I want to know what's been going on for the past week."

It was Shaz that spoke up first. "We've been working on who...who blew up the Quattro," she said cautiously, gauging Alex's reaction. Alex merely nodded.

"Ray," she whispered. "Was there a body?"

He looked down. "Yes ma'am."

The wheel started turning in Alex's head once more. Something wasn't adding up.

"How come Hansen's body didn't turn up when the van he was in was blown up?" Alex asked the four. They just stared. "Something is starting to smell here. I think that Hansen may be behind part of it. Maybe he got Layton in on it too, because we know how well Layton builds car bombs."

Alex watched as the facts clicked in everyone's head, including Chris', which didn't seem to take as long as normal.

"Is his body still down in the mortuary?"

Chris nodded. "We're still investigating it, and we weren't sure if you wanted to make arrangements."

"Right. I want to see the body."

* * *

Alex stared down at the body on the mortuary slab beneath her. The skin on the face had been burned beyond recognition, the flesh of the chest charred and black. The wristwatch he wore had melted to the skin in the heat of the blaze. She felt bile rising in her throat, but had to keep looking, had to take in every detail. She stared at him, and realised that even his fingerprints had been burnt away, the only way to identify him was by his distinctive thumbs.

Alex nodded to the mortician, who covered Gene's body up once more. She could not get the image of his body out of her head. What kind of pain must he have suffered? Was it quick? Did he hear the explosion? What was the last thought that ran through his mind? Did he know anything was amiss?

She still couldn't shake the thought that this body wasn't Gene. "Can you run dental records?" she asked the mortician. He nodded. "Good. Run them, and get them up to me as soon as possible."

As Alex walked back up to CID, she tried to block the images of the morgue from her mind, but they kept recurring. She thought about the times she had spent with Gene, the good and the bad. She thought of the day he rescued her from the cold store for the first time, she had been unconscious. He had nearly kissed her to bring her back to life. Tears formed in Alex's eyes and started streaming down her face. She didn't care who saw. Alex had stopped caring what people thought of her the day that Gene had died. And she knew CID wouldn't care if she did cry. She had lost her fiancée. It was to be expected. Most probably didn't even think her fit for work.

She remembered the day she had locked them in the vault. She remembered how, if the circumstances were not so dire, she would have enjoyed it very much. They were losing oxygen quickly, and Gene had wrapped his arms around her. She remembered running her hands across his chest, stroking the chain that hung from his neck. The chain... Gene had never taken that chain off, but as the images from the morgue poured over her once more, she could not remember seeing a twisted scrap of metal clinging to the blackened chest, as the wristwatch he wore had melted to his wrist. Was this it? Alex stood suddenly, causing everyone in CID to look at her.

"Ray, Chris, with me." They followed her uncertainly. She made her way down to the morgue, ignoring Chris and Ray's questions along the way.

"Can I help you DI Drake?" asked one of the assistants.

"We need to see DCI Hunt's body once more."

"Ma'am..."

"Ray, just answer me this question. Gene always wore that chain around his neck, did he not?"

"Well, yeah, he has since the day I met him."

"And he has not for any reason taken it off?"

"Not that I know of. Course, men don't go talking to other men about their jewellery."

"Right."

"What's so important about the necklace?" Ray asked.

She pulled back the sheet once more, keeping her eyes off the face of the body below her, staring at the bare neck. Alex pointed.

"That is." She had confirmed it. There was no necklace around the body's throat. At that moment the mortician walked back in the room.

"DI Drake, I was just getting ready to send you up the report. We got a match for the dental records, but it's not for DCI Hunt."

"Be very clear in what you're saying," said Alex. "You are saying that this is not Gene Hunt?"

"No ma'am." She turned to Chris and Ray.

"This was the body pulled from the car?"

"Yes ma'am," said Ray.

"So he could be alive," she asked the mortician.

"It's very possible, DI Drake." The weight in Alex's stomach lifted. _Gene may be alive._ However, one question still niggled at her.

"Whose body is this?" Alex queried.

"According to records, this is Louis Hansen."

* * *

_All have experienced the Fury  
All left crying in its wake  
No life can ever be the same  
But hope shall come again_

**TBC! Thought that was a nice cliffhanger for the weekend! Reviews are always appreciated!**


	30. How Can I Say Goodbye?

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Also thanks to Rolephant, who I should apologise to for my comment last night that made her stop writing out of revenge....So I'll muster a Gene apology: He's...er...he's a hell of a batsman, that Gordon Greenwich. :P Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 30: How Can I Say Goodbye?**

CID was a madhouse. With the information that Gene could very well be alive, spirits had lifted immediately. Everyone started putting in efforts to try and find their Guv. Alex still hadn't told anyone about her dream. She was afraid that people would not listen to her if she said that she was working from something she experienced while unconscious. Gene's bruised and battered face rose to the front of her memory. If he was still alive, she would save him. She _had _to save him.

She heard Ray trying to get the attention of CID. It finally quieted down and she looked up to see him at the whiteboard, scribbling down notes of the case. Alex looked at it all, but took nothing in. All she could think about was if her dream was real or not. If it was real, that meant that Kelly was behind this once more. The question was, where would they be holding Gene? There were many possibilities. Layton's boat, his warehouse, or somewhere Alex couldn't even think of. He could be hidden somewhere that Kelly knew. She hadn't gotten too close to Kelly before being kidnapped, so she hadn't found places that were close to her. Alex knew that Kelly may not be her real name either. She wanted to slam on her desk in frustration. There were too many questions! Every moment wasted could be another moment that...

No, she couldn't let herself think about that. Alex knew that contact should be made soon, if they were after anything. If not...

_No._ Gene _wouldn't _die. She couldn't live in this world without him. She couldn't live in any world without him. Alex had told Gene that she couldn't leave him again, he thought she meant that she would never transfer. No, she meant that she couldn't go back to Molly anymore. Her life in 2008 had become hazy and distorted, and though Alex felt bad, she hardly remembered her child anymore. Alex had long given up any hope of going back. If she did, the world would seem completely foreign, as 1981 had when she first woke up there. She knew that if she went back to Molly, she would miss this world too much. She would be like Sam when he woke up from his coma. Could she kill herself to come back to the 80's? And if she could, what would happen with Molly? Or, was Alex already dead in 2008?

As the questions swirled in her head, she knew that she would probably never get an answer. She became aware that Ray was speaking to her.

"Ma'am? Ma'am?" Everyone was staring at her.

Alex shook herself. "Yes, Ray?"

"I was just saying that we should probably talk to our snouts, the Guv's snouts, to see if they know anything."

"You're absolutely right, Ray. Everyone, go interview your snouts. I'll interview the Guv's snouts, and then my own. If anyone finds anything out, you radio immediately. Shaz, you man the radios from here. I don't want you going out. Got it everyone?"

Everyone nodded, Shaz looking understanding but glum. There was a rush as CID grabbed their jackets and made their way to their cars for information. Alex mentally ticked through Gene's list of snouts.

"_First off, Michael Baker." _Grabbing her jacket, Alex ran out the door, praying that Gene would still be alive.

* * *

Kelly stood next to Layton staring at the still form below them. He was battered and bloody, one eye swollen shut. Kelly knelt down, checking to see if he was still breathing.

"Just unconscious then. I know you want to kill him, for sending you down like he did, but for God's sake, _wait._ We need to reel Alex in first. We need her to lose him all over again."

"Whatever. As long as they're both dead." Layton fingered his gun anxiously. "When do we call her in?"

"Next time he wakes up. If it goes as expected, she'll run off without telling anyone in CID."

"And if she arrives with backup?"

"Kill them both. Then run like mad."

"Perfect." Layton raised his gun. A shot sounded out. Kelly stumbled backwards, grasping her chest, staring down in shock.

"You bastard," she managed to whisper before she fell over. As soon as Kelly hit the ground she was still.

"Sorry, Love. I only joined your scheme cause I wanted to kill them myself. You just provided me the opportunity. Have fun in hell." Layton laughed, and knelt down next to the crumpled figure on the floor.

"Wakey, wakey, Mr. Hunt. Don't you want to talk to Alex?" Layton laughed again, and settled down for what could be a long wait.

* * *

CID had never looked so defeated. After a whole day of interviewing snouts, they had gotten nothing. Alex stood.

"Everyone, go to Luigi's. Take a few hours off. Clear your head. Then come back, and we'll start working again." They all nodded and shuffled out, disheartened. Alex sat back down. Alice and Ray stopped in front of her desk.

"Aren't you going ma'am?"

"No, I'm going to stay here and think things through a little more. Just bring me something, and I'll pay you back, will you?"

They nodded, and left. Alex stared at the white board in vain. Suddenly, something clicked in her mind. Alex picked up a marker and started to write. Within fifteen minutes, the board was covered in her handwriting. She stared angrily at it. Although it didn't seem like it, a lot of progress had been made.

Hansen was only a pawn. There was no one with a grudge against him. If they assumed that Kelly was in charge of the operation, everything about his disappearance would fall together. At that time Zoe was still alive. She was passing on the information of when Hansen would be transferred; they would know when to strike. The only thing now was to find the hiding spot.

Alex looked blearily up at the clock. There was still nearly an hour before anyone would return. She was tempted to go over to Luigi's herself. Her head was aching quite badly. Suddenly, her phone rang shrilly. She walked over, and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Alex Drake. Long time no see."_ She knew the snakelike voice immediately.

"Layton. Where is he?"

"_So you've figured out he's alive have you? Do you want to hear your dear Gene?" _Alex held her breath as she heard the phone being shuffled around.

"_Alex." _Alex felt waves of relief course over her. He was still alive. By the sound of his voice, he was in a great deal of pain, but he was alive. She listened carefully, relishing in the fact that she could hear his voice again, no matter how dire the circumstances.

"Gene," she finally breathed.

"_Don't come for me."_

"I have to. I keep my promises, Gene. I'll never leave you."

"_Aww, how sweet," _said the oily voice on the other end. _"Meet me in my warehouse, Alex. We never were quite able to get to know each other."_ The phone clicked on the other end. Alex was staring at her phone in utter disbelief and complete longing. There was no time to call Chris or Ray. They'd be back sooner than the rest of CID, ready to start the search again. Alex quickly rushed over to the board and circled the words _Guv Taken Hostage, Layton, _and _Warehouse,_ and left without another thought.

* * *

Ray and Chris walked into CID only an hour and a half after DI Drake had sent them off. Even mocking Luigi had not brightened their mood, and they spent the entire time considering where the Guv could be. They had to find the Guv. Not just for CID, but for DI Drake. She could hardly make it through when they had a fight. Now, if he was dead, she would be too, at least on the inside. They had experienced that the past week, occasionally checking in, where she would either be asleep with whiskey by her bed and food cartons surrounding her, or drunk in the same situation.

As soon as they entered the empty CID, they knew something was wrong. Alex would have come to Luigi's if she left, and they would have seen her on the way. They looked at the whiteboard. Five words were circled in red. Those words told them everything. Ray grabbed his radio.

"Alice! Get back here now! DI Drake's figured out where the Guv is and she went after him alone!"

"_Right away!" _Alice's voice screamed back at him. Within minutes she was in CID, and they all clambered into an unmarked police car. Ray took off at a speed that would rival Gene's, and they sped into the night, hoping that Alex wouldn't get herself into another situation.

* * *

Alex entered the warehouse quietly. She made her way slowly to the office, but stopped halfway down the aisle. A figure was lying on the ground. Alex approached it nervously, but when she approached the figure she sighed in relief. It was Kelly. Alex looked around. Handcuffed to one of the racks, badly beaten, was Gene. He looked exactly as she had seen him earlier. His eye was swollen shut, his shirt torn and bloodied, and he was missing his overcoat and tie. She knelt down next to him and ran a hand gently through his hair. He stirred slightly, and lifted his head toward her, the hate in his silver/blue eye disappearing immediately as he recognised her face.

"I told you not to come," he whispered, his voice laced in pain.

"I had to Gene. I can't live without you. I've already told you that." Alex stopped as she felt the cool metal of a gun barrel on her head. Gene hissed in anger.

"Let her go, you bastard."

"Shut up, Hunt. Drake, if you would please stand." Alex stood and turned, staring Layton in the face. "Don't look at me. Don't like it."

Alex continued to stare at him. He reached his hand out and forced her face down. "Told you not to look at me."

Gene snarled. "Don't...you dare...touch her! Rat...infested filth!" Alex heard him struggle to get the words out. Something must really be hurting him.

"Gene, calm down. Don't hurt yourself more," said Alex calmly, now fully focussed on the barrel stuck in her face.

Layton looked at her thoughtfully. "You know, Alex, I'm gonna be nice. I'm going to let one of you go. The other one dies."

"Alex, _NO!" _exclaimed Gene.

"I'll give you two minutes to say goodbye," said Layton, taking her hand out and cuffing it next to Gene's. "I'll be back after a smoke." He walked out of the room, leaving Alex and Gene alone together.

"No, Alex. I know what you're thinking, and you can't. I'm old. I've lived a life. Not a good one, but a life all the same."

"I can't do that Gene. First off, you're not old. Secondly, this whole week, I've thought you dead. It wasn't until today that I realised you were alive."

"How'd you figure that out?" he asked curiously.

"I had a dream," said Alex. A flash of recognition lit up Gene's face for a moment, but then she continued. "The fact is, I can't live without you Gene. So if you die, then I'm going to have to also."

"Don't, Alex." He looked up at her, he was pleading. "_Don't. Please." _ Alex stopped. Gene was _pleading._

"Time's up Alex." Layton grabbed her roughly by the wrist and unhooked her handcuff. He pointed the gun in her face. Alex stared down the barrel of the gun, a horrible feeling of déjà vu washing over her.

"So, Alex?" Layton asked, his oily voice making her shudder. "What's your choice? Die for your _Gene Genie,_ or watch him die? Live your life without him, or let him live without you?" Layton looked up at the sky. "You want to go home, Alex?"

All of Alex's thought processes stopped. Although she knew Layton meant heaven as 'home', she still couldn't stop thinking about seeing Molly. The last shot she had received sent her to a fake world. This shot, if it didn't kill her, would probably do the same. But she couldn't let Gene die. She couldn't live without him. He was her lifeline in this world. But what if letting him go was the key to getting home?

"Ten seconds, Alex," Layton said.

"No, Alex. Don't let him kill you. Don't do it," Gene's pained voice called out. Alex stared at them both in indecision.

"Five seconds, Alex."

Suddenly, as if from a distance, she heard another voice.

"_Mum."_

"Four."

"_Save Gene, mum."_

"Three."

"_You can't live without him."_

"Two."

"_Let him live."_

"One." Alex's mind was made up. She knew that the shot that Layton fired might kill her. But she couldn't live without Gene, even if she had Molly. She straightened her shoulders.

"I won't let you kill him Layton."

"You're laying down your life for him?"

"_Alex, NO," _Gene said, struggling against his bonds.

"Yes," she whispered, not allowing her voice to shake. Layton smiled evilly.

"Good. I get to get rid of the copper that sent me down in the first place."

"That was me Layton!" Gene screamed, struggling more violently against the handcuffs.

"But who directed you to me?" Layton asked quietly, not taking his eyes off Alex. Gene was silent. "Goodbye, Alex," Layton whispered.

Alex watched, fear growing in the pit of her stomach as his finger moved to the trigger. It seemed to move slow, too slow. She glanced at Gene. He was staring at her, anguish in his eyes. His arms still battled against the cuffs that bound him to the shelves. She could see the pain he caused himself by fighting to get free.

Alex braced herself, just as she had when she looked at the very same barrel twenty four years in the future. She heard the bullet, and heard Gene grunt in pain. She looked over to see blood flowing from a wound in his chest. It was high up, Alex noted in relief.

"Bastard!" Gene screamed out at Layton, pain heard even more clearly in his voice now.

Layton said nothing, just cocked his gun again. She heard a second bullet and this time felt a splitting pain in her temple. Alex stared at Layton a moment, the pain washing over her body and then she was falling. She fell backwards, her head landing on something solid, but not concrete floor. She looked up at Gene's face, hearing him scream her name as the darkness welcomed her into its cold embrace.

**TBC! Reviews are Always appreciated!**


	31. Heartbroken is Not Just an Expression

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews last chapter! And thanks as always to Rolephant! **

**Chapter 31: Heartbroken is Not Just an Expression**

Gene stared in horror at the sight in front of him. This whole week, he had heard them talking about luring Alex in, but for some reason he never imagined them shooting her. He knew that if she had come, she would be in trouble, but for some reason, he imagined her coming to his rescue for once. Now she lay with her head in his lap, hardly breathing, and blood streaming out of the wound in her forehead. He sat handcuffed still to the rack, struggling against them to help the woman he loved. All his struggle amounted to nothing. He had struggled for the past week, and he still was not able to free himself from this place. He had been beaten into unconsciousness several times, and the only thing that kept him coming back to consciousness was the idea that he needed to get back to Alex.

Earlier in the day, he had woken up; he was outside Alex's flat. He walked in and called her name. There were food cartons strewn all over the place. He looked around, but she was nowhere to be seen. He walked through the door to her bedroom. She was sat on the bed, staring straight at him.

She whispered his name. Her hair was mussed and tangled, and her eyes were wide in disbelief. She looked as if she had lost a few pounds and there was a bottle of whiskey sitting next to her. His whiskey.

"Gene." She whispered his name in disbelief.

"Bolls. Didn't think I'd ever see you again." His voice was just as quiet, he didn't want to break the moment.

"I thought you were dead!" Alex burst into tears. "I...I saw the car blow up..."

"I wasn't in it, Alex. I'm alive," Gene whispered, brushing his hands through her hair. She pulled him into her embrace and he responded, wrapping his arms around her.

Eventually Alex looked up at him. "What happened?" She asked this like a child, needing answers, but not laying the blame on anyone. Gene explained as much as he could, all he knew. He had no idea of the motive of the Layton or Kelly and it was difficult to remember anything besides walking out to the Quattro the week before.

"I'm so sorry, Gene," Alex murmured. She started to slip off his suit jacket but stopped, her hand over his heart.

He moved his hand over hers and smiled at her sadly, fingering her ring. "I'll always love you Alex," he said, pulling off her ring and showing it to her. "My promise is forever."

It was then that he had woken up.

Gene felt despair wash over him. He knew that it had to be a dream, but it hadn't stopped him from hoping that the dream was real. That he was back with Alex. However, he could feel something in the air. Things seemed to be moving. Maybe something would happen today. Maybe he could get out of this hell hole. Maybe he would die. Gene had no idea, but he severely hoped the former. He wanted to be with Alex. He wanted to have their wedding. After nearly four years of waiting, knowing that she was unattainable, she had finally agreed to be his.

Layton had appeared then and with a cry of 'copper scum' beaten him back into unconsciousness.

When Gene had awoken later, it was dark out. There was a shape in front of him. He strained, and gasped when he saw it was that Kelly woman. Gene had thought they were in this together. Apparently, Layton had other ideas. He had appeared then, and Gene figured he would be beaten once more, but to his surprise, Layton crouched down next to him.

"Ah, Mr. Hunt, you're awake. Good. Wouldn't want you to miss this." He uncuffed Gene from the racks of junk and led him into the office. Gene tried to struggle, but after a week with hardly any food and constant beatings, he was too weak to shake Layton off. Layton dialled a number on the phone and waited. He smiled evilly when the person he was trying to reach must have answered.

"Alex Drake. Long time no see." Gene was angry. Layton had absolutely no right to call Alex! He knew what Layton was doing immediately though. Layton waited a moment as Alex replied and then spoke once more.

"So you've figured out he's alive have you? Do you want to hear your dear Gene?" He held the phone out to Gene's head.

"Alex." He tried to put everything he felt about her in those two syllables, but he knew that she would only hear the pain he could not keep out of his voice. He waited as the other end was agonisingly silent.

"Gene," she finally breathed.

"Don't come for me." He had to say that. Layton would kill her. Gene knew that eventually she could move on with her life. He also knew that if he lost Alex, he would have lost everything that ever meant anything to him. He had lost his brother to drugs, his mother had died because of a beating from his father, Sam had driven into a river because Gene wasn't there, and his previous marriage had ended in shambles. Gene had been through all the heartache he could be through. He knew that if Alex died, he would drink himself to death. Or maybe he could end it sooner somehow. Gene shook himself. He was considering how to kill himself for something that hadn't happened yet. He got his thoughts back on track to hear Layton's final words.

"Meet me in my warehouse, Alex. We never were quite able to get to know each other."

Gene knew that she would show up. She had never listened to him before, why would she now, when she knew his life was in danger? As he waited he fell into a fitful sleep, waking to feel a hand running through his hair.

"I told you not to come," he whispered.

She looked at him. "I had to Gene. I can't live without you. I've already told you that." Gene hissed as he saw Layton put a gun against her head.

"Let her go, you bastard," he said angrily.

"Shut up, Hunt. Drake, if you would please stand." Alex stood and turned. Normally, Gene would enjoy the view, but in circumstances like this, all he could think about was how helpless he felt. "Don't look at me. Don't like it," Layton said quietly.

Alex didn't move. He reached his hand out and forced her face down. "Told you not to look at me."

Gene snarled. "Don't...you dare...touch her! Rat...infested filth!" He was struggling to get the words out, so enraged and in pain as he was.

"Gene, calm down. Don't hurt yourself more," said Alex calmly. God damn it! How could she stay so calm in a situation like this?!

Layton looked at her thoughtfully. "You know, Alex, I'm gonna be nice. I'm going to let one of you go. The other one dies."

"Alex, _NO!" _exclaimed Gene. She couldn't die for him! He couldn't live without her!

"I'll give you two minutes to say goodbye," said Layton, taking her hand out and cuffing it next to Gene's. "I'll be back after a smoke." He walked out of the room, leaving Alex and Gene alone together.

"No, Alex. I know what you're thinking, and you can't. I'm old. I've lived a life. Not a good one, but a life all the same." He couldn't let her let Layton shoot her.

"I can't do that Gene. First off, you're not old. Secondly, this whole week, I've thought you dead. It wasn't until today that I realised you were alive." She was looking at him so compassionately, almost apologetically.

"How'd you figure that out?" he asked.

"I had a dream," said Alex vaguely. Was it the same dream that he had had earlier? "The fact is, I can't live without you Gene. So if you die, then I'm going to have to also."

"Don't, Alex." He looked up at her, he was pleading. "_Don't. Please." _ She looked at him in shock. Gene didn't care. He would plea like a child. She _couldn't_ die!

"Time's up Alex." Layton grabbed her roughly by the wrist and unhooked her handcuff. He pointed the gun in her face. Gene watched helplessly.

"So, Alex?" Layton asked, and Gene saw her shudder. "What's your choice? Die for your _Gene Genie,_ or watch him die? Live your life without him, or let him live without you?" Layton looked up at the sky. "You want to go home, Alex?"

Gene saw her stance change. He knew she was seriously considering something, even if he couldn't see her eyes.

"Ten seconds, Alex," Layton said.

"No, Alex. Don't let him kill you. Don't do it." Inwardly, he was begging her to have Layton kill him instead.

"Five seconds, Alex." Layton continued to count down, Gene pleading the entire time.

"One." Gene saw Alex square her shoulders, and his stomach sunk. She was going to stand up to Layton. She was going to die for him.

"I won't let you kill him Layton."

"You're laying down your life for him?"

"_Alex, NO," _Gene said, struggling against his bonds. Why were handcuffs so bloody hard to get out of?!

"Yes," she whispered. Gene noted the careful calm in her voice. She was terrified. Layton smiled evilly.

"Good. I get to get rid of the copper that sent me down in the first place."

"That was me Layton!" Gene screamed, struggling more violently against the handcuffs.

"But who directed you to me?" Layton asked quietly, not taking his eyes off Alex. Gene was silent in misery. He couldn't save her. She needed him, he was there, but he couldn't do anything. "Goodbye, Alex," Layton whispered.

Gene continued to fight against the handcuffs holding him to the shelves. He watched Layton's finger move slowly towards the trigger. At the last moment, the direction of the barrel turned, and Gene saw the bullet as it flew towards him.

"Bastard!" Gene screamed out at Layton. He watched helplessly as Layton cocked his gun again without saying another word. Gene saw the gun explode as the bullet flew out. He watched Alex stiffen, then fall backwards, as if in slow motion. Her head landed on his lap, and he stared into her hazel eyes, watching as they went glassy, as her spirit left her and her eyes closed. Someone was screaming her name. It couldn't be him, could it? The room fell eerily silent as he and Layton stared at Alex.

"Alex," he whispered. Gene had always thought the expression 'heartbroken' was just an expression. Now he realised, that one could actually _feel _their heart break. He could feel it in his chest. It was a pain so deep, so powerful, that every bone in his body hurt. It was a different kind of hurt than his body had been shown over the past week. This was the pain of complete anguish and sorrow. Alex, _his_ Alex, was dying _in his lap_, and he couldn't do anything. Layton had looked over gleefully at him.

"Maybe now, Mr. Hunt, you can still save her, and yourself. But I doubt it. First you'd have to free yourself. You haven't been successful so far, have you?"

Gene snarled, and lashed out against his handcuffs, cursing the fact that they had ever been invented. They were preventing him from squashing this piece of dirt that had destroyed his world in a millisecond. He felt the pain in his chest get worse, and knew that he was just aggravating the wound in his shoulder. Gene didn't care. He just wanted to hold Alex. He knew she had a radio in her pocket. He could call for an ambulance and possibly save her. But he couldn't do anything while handcuffed.

Layton laughed, and kicked him in the stomach one last time, dropping the key to the handcuffs just out of the reach of his foot. "Goodbye Mr. Hunt. I do hope everything works out."

Gene was left gasping for breath as Layton left. He struggled against his cuffs as he watched Alex's breathing grow weaker and slower.

No. It couldn't happen like this. She needed to stay alive. She was his whole world. Blackness started to eat away at the corners of his vision. He continued to struggle, fighting against the darkness that threatened to envelop him. Eventually, however, the darkness won, and pulled him into unconsciousness as he heard the squeal of tyres outside the warehouse. Gene's last thought was of Alex.

**Well...I guess you can see why this fic is named what it is...but TBC!!!! Reviews are always appreciated!  
**


	32. I Cannot Fight this Bullet

**This chapter originally did not exist! I came up with a mad idea one day whilst sitting around bored and simply had to write it in! (Plus if you've read Consequences, you know my love of dragging things out :P) Thanks for all your FABULOUS reviews, and as always to Rolephant whose encouragement and belief in me started off the first chapter of my next fic! Chapter one is called "The Beginning of the End" (and the title will prolly change...) Anyway...Erm...Enjoy?...this chapter...  
**

**Chapter 32: I Cannot Fight This Bullet**

Ray sped towards the warehouse. He had no idea when Alex left and she had gone without backup. If something had happened, he could be too late. Ray had already radioed an ambulance for standby, and drove nervously, remembering the last time they had a situation like this. Alice had nearly died. He looked in the mirror and met Alice's eyes. He could see the worry in her eyes as she thought about what they were going into. If Kelly was in there, Ray would send Alice out. He could not let her die.

Ray screeched to a halt, everyone in the car surging forward. Unbuckling their seatbelts, they rushed out of the vehicle. They stood outside the entrance.

"Remember," said Chris, "we're on the back foot."

"You're right, Chris," said Ray, staring at him. Had Shaz miraculously improved his memory? He noted over the past few months that Chris was not being such a div. "We're on the back foot, and if the Guv and DI Drake are in a threatening situation, we don't want to make it worse. Ready?"

The other two nodded, pulling their guns out. Ray opened the door as quietly as he could. It was quiet in the warehouse. Too quiet. Ray rounded the corner and gasped. The Guv was unconscious, bleeding from the shoulder, his hands cuffed to the rack behind him. In his lap was Alex.

"Get an ambulance! _NOW!"_ Ray knew the ambulance was only minutes away, but it may be too late. She was lying on her back, hardly breathing, blood still flowing out of a wound to her head. Across from the Guv, body spread eagle, was Kelly. Ray had been an officer long enough to know when a person was dead, and he knew as soon as he looked at her, he knew there was no way he could help. Alice was at Alex's side, encouraging her to hang on. Ray checked the Guv over, he seemed to be battered, but nothing seemed too life threatening. Suddenly, there was a small groan, and the Guv lifted his head.

"Guv," Ray said. "You okay?"

"Alex," he rasped. "How's Alex?"

"She's hanging on, Guv."

"She's keeping her promise," he whispered, before slipping back into unconsciousness.

Ray had no idea what the Guv meant, but maybe his injuries were worse than he thought. He reached down to the key just out of reach of the Guv's foot and unlocked the handcuffs.

"Hang on Guv," he said. As if on cue, the ambulance sirens sounded outside the warehouse. They collected DI Drake and the Guv, and sped off.

"Right," said Ray. "We need to get plod here. This is now a murder inquiry." He spoke calmly, not betraying the fear he felt. He knew if Alex died, then the Guv would die too. Maybe not physically, but eventually he'd drink himself to death. Ray knew this for a fact. When Sam died, the Guv had forgotten who he was, until Alex came along. The Guv would not be able to recover again.

After plod got to the scene, Ray and the others clambered into the car silently. There was no talking in the vehicle on the way to hospital, each keeping their own thoughts quiet, but all silently praying for a happy ending.

They pulled into the A&E car park, immediately going up to the nurse for information. "We're here for Gene Hunt and Alex Drake, they were just brought in," said Ray, taking charge of the situation. The nurse looked down at her notes and then looked back up again.

"Gene Hunt's in surgery right now," she said, the sympathy in her voice sounding false. "They are waiting for Alex Drake to stabilise so she can go into surgery. It's not looking good for her though; she was clinically dead twice on the way to the hospital." The nurse said this all with the air of somebody commenting about the weather. "If you'll just sit and wait, someone will update you on their conditions."

Ray nodded, wanting to shake the nurse and tell her that the people in there right now, the Guv and DI Drake, were possibly the most important people in London. They were the unsung heroes that kept her city safe, and she better start treating them as humans! However, this all went unsaid as Ray sat next to Alice. She twined her hand into his.

"What'd she say?" Alice asked quietly.

"Alex died twice on the way to the hospital. Clinically that is... no heartbeat, no breathing. They're trying to stabilise her. The Guv's in the operating theatre right now. She didn't say their chances at all. But if Alex has died twice already..." He left the sentence hanging, unwilling to say what he knew everyone was thinking. _"If she's died twice already, then her chances aren't good."_

"Chris," said Ray. "Call Shaz. Tell her to inform the department what happened and that they can go home. They're expected back at normal time tomorrow as we have a murder to solve. Even if the woman deserves to be dead. Then go home. You might need to be in charge of the station for a bit tomorrow, depending on what's going on."

Chris nodded and walked away, searching for a phone. There was nothing left to do now but wait.

* * *

Sometime later a nurse emerged from the double doors that separated the A&E from the waiting room. Ray checked his watch. It was gone one in the morning. They had arrived here just before ten at night. Three hours.

The nurse approached, her face expressionless, seeming to note the worry on Ray and Alice's faces. "We were able to stabilise Miss Drake about two hours ago. She's been in surgery since. It's too early to tell anything, but right now, it isn't looking too good. We'll just have to see how she reacts when the surgery is done."

Ray noted what was missing from her sentence. "_If she makes it out of surgery."_

"Mr. Hunt, however, is finished." Ray felt sorrow beginning to well in the pit of his stomach.

"With surgery!" the nurse said anxiously, noting the change in their expressions. "He is in recovery right now. He's heavily sedated. Mr. Hunt's a lucky man though. The shot to the shoulder shattered the bottom of his shoulder blade. Usually, with a shot like that, the bullet either penetrates the heart or punctures the lung. Neither of these situations occurred. They got all the bone fragments out however, and he should do fine. The rest of his injuries were rather routine, a few cracked ribs and a fractured ankle. Other than that it's all just bruising."

Ray felt relief spread through his system. "You two can go in and see him, he's still unconscious of course, he probably will be for a while with the amount of drugs we have him on." The nurse went on to list the drugs that they were administering. Ray found himself nearly tapping his toe in annoyance.

"Would you like to see him then?"

"_Yes,_" Ray nearly shouted. The nurse just stared at him.

"Follow me." Ray gestured to Alice. She jumped up from her seat and took his hand. They followed the nurse into where the Guv lay on the bed. His foot was encased in plaster, and they had adjusted him so that he wasn't putting any weight on his broken shoulder blade. Ray left the room almost immediately. He couldn't see the Guv like that. He knew the Guv wouldn't want Ray to see him like that. Alice followed him, a questioning look on her face.

"I couldn't do it Ali. I know the Guv. He doesn't want anyone to see him when he's weak. That's why he's the Guv. The only person he would let see him like that is Alex, and she's..."

Alice acknowledged his statement with a nod. Just then the nurse emerged from the A&E again. Seeing her face, Ray knew that the news she would bring would not be good. Her head was hanging sadly.

"We're doing all we can, but she died once again on the table. The doctors revived her again, and they are trying their hardest, but she's not fighting. It's like she's refusing. If she would fight, it would make things easier."

"_She needs the Guv,"_ Ray thought sadly. _"She may very well think he's dead, and refuses to fight." _Ray suddenly had a thought. He knew it was mad, but if the hospital would try it, they could save two lives tonight, because the Guv's life wouldn't be saved until Alex's was.

"She needs the Guv," Ray stated. The nurse looked at him in confusion. "DCI Hunt and her, they're engaged. If she somehow thought him dead, she wouldn't fight. I've seen how they act around each other. I know that if one would die, so would the other. What you need to do is put him in surgery with her. Have them hold each other's hand. Otherwise, you're gonna lose two patients." The nurse looked at him like he was mad.

"I promise you, it should work." The nurse nodded and went back into the A&E. She emerged several moments later. "The doctor's are sceptical, but they say they'll try it. They're getting Mr. Hunt ready to go into surgery again. Hygienics, you know. A mask on his face for germs and all that."

Ray was relieved. He had no idea where he had pulled the idea from, but for some mad reason he thought it just might work. Alice stared up at him in amazement.

"What?" he asked, the tiredness starting to show in his voice.

"Your idea. It was absolutely brilliant."

"You think so? I think the nurse thought I was mad."

"It _is _mad, Ray. That's why it'll probably work. Haven't you ever noticed that in the worst of situations, the craziest ideas seem to work?"

"Like when we were trying to figure out who robbed a post office a few years ago, and Alex had us go through their rubbish?"

"And that's how you solved the case, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," said Ray distantly, thinking of the owner. _"He goes boom, he goes boom. He goes boom, he goes boom."_

"Ray," said Alice, pulling him back to the present. "What the hell are you doing?"

Ray looked down, embarrassed. "Mr. Chatterbox's shotgun dance..." he said sheepishly, before looking up at her excitedly. "Actually, it's one of those mad things you were talking about! Chris and I were doing that, and the Guv figured out that it was Chas Cale!"

"See what I mean?" Alice asked, fighting back a laugh. "The craziest things work in the worst of situations."

Ray laughed, and they settled back in their chairs, prepping for a long wait.

* * *

The surgeon operated diligently on the woman on the table, but it was difficult. Every time he attempted to remove the bullet, her stats would crash, and they'd have to revive her. If he left the bullet in, however, she would die. It seemed like she was fighting _not _to live, instead of the other way around.

The wound wasn't all too bad either. It had lodged in the frontal lobe, only entering half way. As far as bullet wounds went, the surgeon had definitely seen worse, and those people had pulled through. He didn't understand why she was so determined to die.

Just as he was about to just give up, the nurse entered the theatre.

"I'm sorry, there's this man out there, a colleague of hers, he says that her fiancée was also admitted tonight. He thinks that Miss Drake here thinks that her fiancée could be dead, so she refuses to stay alive without him."

"What does this have to do with anything?" the surgeon asked, irritated.

"Well, the man said, that if you bring in Mr. Hunt, her fiancée, the one that just got out of surgery, and let them hold hands or something, she'll know its him, and will start fighting again."

The surgeon looked up at her. "That may be the most insane idea I have ever heard," he said dangerously.

"I'm sorry doctor. I'll go tell..."

"Bring her fiancée in here."

"What?" The nurse was confused.

"Y'know, oftentimes, in the worst of situations, the craziest ideas work. I'm going to lose this woman if something doesn't happen within the next fifteen minutes. Get him in here, and we'll see if that works."

The nurse nodded, and within five minutes, a man was wheeled in.

"Good god, this one's been through the wars as well," the surgeon said, surveying the man. "What happened to these two?"

"Dunno," said one of his helpers. "They're both cops though."

"That makes sense," the surgeon said. He had seen plenty of cops come through the doors, and not all of them had made it out. "Well, it's the moment of truth." The surgeon took the couples hands and joined them together. Nothing happened. Unfazed by her lack of reaction, he took the tweezers and put them to the bullet. Carefully, ever so carefully, he closed the tweezers. It was here that she would start to crash. The surgeon checked her monitors. Everything stayed stable. So far, so good.

He carefully started removing the bullet. Finally, after several agonising seconds, the bullet was out. He dropped it into the tray and breathed a sigh of relief, whilst taking care of the bleeding. Eventually, he sewed the last suture into her forehead. He swathed her head in bandages.

"I think she may make it!" the surgeon said, informing the orderlies they could take her and her fiancée into recovery. As he turned, the orderlies disconnected the couple's hands. Instantly, the woman's monitors went flat. Only a few seconds later, her fiancée's did too. The surgeon panicked. He was losing both patients at one time. As the long beeps surrounded him, he stared in vain at the monitors. The surgeon was desperate. What could he do?! Suddenly, the long tones stopped. The surgery was over.

**TBC! (I just wanted to note, this will end nothing like Consequences *evil grin* Actually, I can honestly say that this has an ending like none of the rest of my fics.......I gave them at least 6 chaps of fluff in this fic! gosh....:P) Reviews are always appreciated!  
**


	33. The Bullet Will Complete It's Journey

**Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter! I enjoy reading them immensely! Thanks once again to Rolephant!**

**Chapter 33: The Bullet Shall Complete Its Journey**

_She heard a second bullet and this time felt a splitting pain in her temple. Alex stared at Layton a moment, the pain washing over her body and then she was falling. She fell backwards, her head landing on something solid, but not concrete floor. She looked up at Gene's face, hearing him scream her name as the darkness welcomed her into its cold embrace._

She was stuck in the darkness. There was nothing else around her. She was surrounded by the cold blackness. Alex must still be alive in one of her worlds, or else she wouldn't even be aware of this darkness. She knew Gene must be dead; otherwise she'd be able to feel his presence too.

Alex considered what might be happening to her. She could be waking up in 1984 and dead in 2008, or waking in 2008 and dead in 1984. She could be dying in both worlds at the same time. Alex really had no idea what was going on. She knew one thing however. If Gene was dead, she wanted to be dead too.

She knew there was a direction she should go, she was being pulled that way, back to life. She could hear the machines and the voices as doctors tried to revive her. It was as if there was a rope tied around her waist and they were pulling. Alex started resisting the rope with all her might, refusing to let them pull her any further.

She heard the doctors shouting frantically, although she couldn't make out the words they said. Alex kept moving away from the voices until they were barely audible. The rope started dragging her, stronger, but she doubled her strength and pulled more. This back and forth went on for what seemed like several hours. The rope pulled suddenly, and Alex found herself within hearing distance of the doctors. She could make out what they said, but just barely.

"_I'm going to lose this woman if something doesn't happen within the next fifteen minutes."_

Good. That was good. Only fifteen minutes more of struggling, and she wouldn't have to worry anymore. Alex started fighting the rope once more. Suddenly, Alex felt something holding her hand. The hand felt so familiar. It couldn't be. She peered into the darkness, trying to make out the presence she felt next to her.

"Who's there?" she called out cautiously.

"Bolls?" a gruff, questioning voice called out.

"You're alive Gene?"

"I seem to be. Hang on for me, Alex."

"Is this real?"

"It's real, Alex."

"I'll keep my promise then. As long as you survive, I will come back, Gene. No matter the cost."

His hand was forced from hers. Alex heard him calling her name as she felt his presence melt away from the blackness. That was it then. He was dead. She turned her back to the doctor's voices and started walking away. As suddenly as it disappeared, his hand moved into hers once more. He said nothing this time, and neither did Alex. They stayed like this for quite a while, until his hand disappeared from hers once more. Although he was no longer touching her, she could still feel his presence. Alex stayed where she was, unable to figure her way out of the blackness. A voice sounded around her.

"_Mum? I know you can hear me. I love you Mum."_

"Molly," Alex breathed. The darkness started to fade around her. No! She was going the wrong way! It was too late, however. The black had faded to a dark grey. Soon she could hear voices around her, fussing, talking about miracles. She wished they'd shut up. She didn't want to be a miracle.

Alex struggled to open her eyes. They finally opened a crack, and she shut them immediately as the bright light assaulted them.

"Alex," said a quiet, patient voice that sounded all too familiar. "C'mon, Alex. Open your eyes for your little girl."

"Mum." Alex tried to open her eyes again. She had heard Molly's voice. She wanted to see her daughter. However before she could open her eyes again, she heard another voice, a male voice.

"I need to ask you two to leave the room please. We'll let you back in as soon as she's properly awake."

No, they couldn't send Molly out of the room! She had waited over three years and lost the man she loved to see her daughter. And who was the other voice? It was female, and she knew she knew it, but she couldn't place it. Alex opened her eyes again, blinking as the adjusted to the light. As she blinked, she noted that the headache had disappeared. The blurred shape at the end of the bed slowly came into focus. It was a doctor, she noted in disappointment. Molly and the familiar-voiced woman were nowhere to be seen.

She felt nothing physically, but emotionally she was destroyed. She had left Gene once more. She was in 2008. Unlike the last time she was here, she did not want to linger. She wanted to say her goodbye to Molly, and leave. She needed Gene. Alex believed Gene was still alive. She had felt his presence until the moment the darkness had faded around her.

"Alex," said the doctor catching her attention. "You may be awake, but you're not in the clear yet. You're going to need to be carefully monitored over the next several days. We're going to let visitors in one at a time, only five minutes each though. You still need to rest." With a nod and a gentle smile, he left the room, and a moment later a girl about the age of twelve walked in timidly.

"Mum?"

"Molly." Alex extended her arms; even that felt like an effort. Molly embraced her into a gentle hug. "I missed you Mum."

"Me too Molls." Molly looked at her sadly. Did Molly know something she didn't?

"Don't worry, I know you're always going to be there for me. I'll never be without my mum."

Alex was amazed at Molly's confidence .Usually she was the worst of sceptics. However, it seemed that nothing was spared when it came to her mum's recovery.

"Molls, I heard you say something, when I was in my coma," Alex said quietly.

Molly stared at her knowingly. "What was that mum?"

"You said to save Gene. How did you know about Gene?" There was a quiet knock on the door, and a tall man walked in the room. He had brunette hair and stunning silvery-blue eyes. Molly gave her a hug and left.

"You'll find out, I promise. But my time's up. Bye mum," she whispered. "I love you." She turned, but Alex saw the glisten of a tear in her eye. She couldn't think any more about it however, as the man who had just entered the room started speaking.

"Alex, I was worried. I heard that my partner went missing and went mad. Nearly tore the city up myself before they phoned and said that they'd found you." His merry voice boomed loudly in the room.

Alex laughed. "Brian, I don't believe a word of that."

"What?" Brian laughed. "You don't see the wreckage that London's become? Oh, the curtains are closed! That's why." Alex laughed again. Brian had been her partner for the past few years, ever since he had been promoted to DC. She had trained him, and he showed so much promise that she asked to keep him as a partner. He was young, only turning twenty three in November of 2008. She found him amazingly easy to talk to and vaguely familiar. Sometimes, she was frustrated with him because he would never _stop _talking. Within the course of a week he had told her about his family and how he became a psychologist.

"Followed in my mum's footsteps really. Dad never got into the whole psychology stuff, but he respected it enough. He was a copper before he retired, and he used my mum's psychology to solve cases. Said it was a load of bollocks, but it really worked. Then he told me if I ever told my mum, he'd stamp on all my toys. I was about six then, so it really was a major threat."

Alex had given him a glare, and he silenced himself to work on the paperwork. They had a mutual respect and their relationship was no more than friendly. Alex had never even considered advancing the relationship; he seemed too much like one of the family to ever do that. He had also told her about the woman he was engaged to.

"She's the daughter of one of my dad's mates. We've known each other since we were children. Inevitable really. Her name's Grace," he said, his face beaming. They had wed the previous year, and when the wedding had rolled around, Alex had found herself invited, but couldn't attend as Molly had gotten sick.

Alex noted that Brian was also giving her an odd look, like he had just met her again for the first time, or as if he was deep in thought. "Why's everyone looking at me odd today?"

"What do you mean, Alex? Of course you're being looked at odd. After all, you've been rather unresponsive for the past several days." He gave her a small smile.

"S'good to have you back Alex." He smiled sadly, as if he knew something she didn't.

"Brian! You know something, you're not telling! I can tell. You're acting exactly like..." Alex stopped. She had almost said Gene. She knew that they would consider her insane if she started talking about the world of her constructs.

"Like who, Alex?"

"Erm, no one. Someone I knew a long time ago," Alex said, keen to avoid the issue.

"Oh, now who's not telling something?" His lips formed into a pout. Alex stared in amazement. It looked exactly like Gene's. Had she created an "Oz?" Was Gene just created around Brian? She thought of Brian's last name. He was _Brian Hunt._ Sam must have just dreamed up Gene Hunt, and she assimilated him, making Gene take on some of Brian's characteristics. However, she could never fall in love with Brian.

"Alex, you okay?" Alex started, and looked at him.

"What? Yeah," she lied. In actuality she was started to get tired and was feeling weaker.

"Okay. Good." There was another knock at the door. "Well, that's my time. My mum wants to talk to you too. She's been in a few comas in her time. She told my dad that she has the 'psychological insight to help you through this time', or something like that. He just stared at her and told her to stop speaking Hindustani."

"Sounds lovely."

"He is. Really." The person waiting at the door cleared their throat. "Right. Gotta go. Mum might kill me if I don't. Bye Alex." He turned and left the room. Alex really was starting to feel weak at this point. However, she looked up as the third person entered the room.

"I'm not in another coma within a coma am I? Or am I mad?" she whispered, not able to get her voice any louder, and dreading the answer.

The woman smiled, her hazel eyes full of warmth. "No, Alex. This is real."

"But that means... I'm going to die?"

The woman looked at her sadly. "The question you should be asking is if you are even really alive in this world. Alex, can you feel?" The woman leaned forward and looked at her intently.

Sam Tyler's words flashed through Alex's head. _"A barman once told me, you know when you're alive, because you can feel." _ Alex realised, she couldn't feel anything.

"I'm the living dead, aren't I? I can't feel anything. I'm just like Sam. I'm going to die, aren't I?

The woman nodded sadly. "Right after I leave. Before the doctor comes back in."

"But what kills me?" she asked, relieved. She could have Gene back.

"I've yet to find out. I know how relieved you are right now. You want to see Gene again."

Alex stared at the woman next to her, still completely appalled at seeing herself nearly thirty years older sitting at her own bedside. She didn't look bad for her age, her face inevitably more lined and a few streaks of grey showing in her slightly curled hair. Alex looked up into the older woman's eyes and asked the question she had been thinking since the moment she had woken up.

"What happens to Gene?"

"Spoilers Alex." The older version of herself smiled softly. "I can't reveal anything to you. It's all very Doctor Who-ish, isn't it?"

"You can say that again," said Alex, her head swirling. "So the shot that Layton fired?"

The older Alex swept her fringe aside to reveal a small scar in her left temple, exactly where Alex remembered being shot by Layton. "You'll recover. That's all I can say. Now, it's been five minutes, and I know for a fact that you're feeling rather tired and weak. I can't say we'll meet again, of course, when you're my age, you'll be in my position, won't you? God, wibbly wobbly timey wimey..." The older Alex laughed. "You and Molly really did watch too much Doctor Who..." She stood, and Alex watched as her older self started out of the room, only to turn suddenly. I hope you have fun in the eighties, Alex. I know I did." Smirking slightly, the older woman exited the room.

Alex stared after her, feeling even weaker than she had, even though she contributed little to the conversation. Her eyes grew heavy. She relaxed into the pillows, thinking of Gene. She was going to get to see him again. She only had a few moments before she would die in this world. Strangely, she didn't care. She knew she would see Molly again. Molly would never be without a mother. Alex relaxed more, exhaling a pent up breath. Her eyes grew too heavy, and as she closed them, she knew she would never wake as DI Alex Drake in 2008 again. As Alex exhaled her final breath, her last thought was of Gene.

**TBC! :) Reviews are always appreciated **


	34. I Keep My Promises

**Thank you to EVERYONE that reviewed last chapter! (Seriously, my inbox was like Christmas, and it made my day(: ) Thanks as always to Rolephant, who lets me bounce ideas off her almost every single time we speak!**

**Chapter 34: I Keep My Promises**

The first thing she thought of was Gene. It was him whose voice she wanted to hear, whose face she wanted to see. Alex knew he had to have made it. If she was alive in 2008, then Gene must be alive. She had told him, had told herself over and over, she couldn't live without him. She had told herself that as she lay dying in 2008.

As Alex's eyes had shut, the blackness overwhelmed her once more. She started to walk through it, searching for 1984 desperately. She was getting to know this blackness, to realise what it meant as the blackness changed. If it started to get darker, she knew she must change directions. If she continued into the darker form, she would most certainly die. Alex searched for the lighter shades of black, the colour of it like a shirt that had been through the wash too many times. If it continued to fade, she would know she was going in the correct direction.

Alex was thankful she had no lamp or torch to light her way. If she did, the subtle change of the blackness would be unnoticeable, and she could never find her way back to Gene. She stumbled through the dark, noting the other people that also were with her, but knowing none, until one staggered into her. They both stopped, peering through the black to make out each other's faces. Suddenly it lightened up enough around them so they could see the other person. Alex gasped.

"Alex Drake," said Kelly. "Did Layton succeed? Are you heading towards the darkening blackness with me?"

"No," Alex said, strangely unemotional towards the woman in front of her. Kelly just looked at Alex sadly.

"He succeeded with me. Never saw it coming. I fell," she said dreamily. "I fell for what seemed like hours. Then I landed here. And every time I tried to go toward the lighter blackness, there was some sort of barrier. I have to go into the dark, Alex. I have no choice."

"Can I ask you one question before you do go? Why did you do it?"

"It all seems rather ridiculous now that I look upon it. We knew it was you or Gene who shot Boris. I fancied him. When he died I wanted revenge. We decided to go after you, because we knew it would hurt Gene the most. We took Hansen as a captive, because what Gene went through for the past week was supposed to happen for another full week. Hansen was needed because he looked so much like Gene that it made everything more plausible. Body burnt beyond recognition, didn't even think of dental records. But you know the men you work with wouldn't have either. Gene was to be taken hostage a month after you had died. When you were rescued, that threw a spanner into the works. I killed Zoe, because she irritated me. Layton was a mutual friend between Zoe and myself. We knew him when he was in his prime, before Hunt nearly shot his face off. He was only too willing to help me beat Gene and kill him in the end. When you survived, we knew we needed to wait, as the station would be on red alert for the next several months. We edited the plan then. What if, for once, you had to save Gene? He's rescued you so often. What if roles were reversed? So we decided to take Gene first. I drugged Hansen with chloroform. Then we had a snout call Gene and get him to come out. When he got into the Quattro, I hit him over the head and stunned him, and dragged him into the van, where I took off his coat and tie and gloves, and put them on Hansen. Layton had a gun to his head the entire time, just in case he tried to fight back. I put Hansen into the car, and had Gene radio you to tell you to come out. I dyed Hansen's hair blonde, so when you came out, from a distance you'd think it was Gene. Once we saw you heading towards the Quattro, Layton set the bomb off. We had one of Gene's snouts keep an eye on you and tell us your movements for the next week, not that you went very far. As soon as he told us you had gone back to CID, we knew it was only a matter of time before you figured out that Gene was alive. So I decided to call you, but when I went out to tell Layton, he had beaten Gene unconscious again. I yelled at him, and then he got the rest of the plan out of me, and then there was a shot..." Kelly trailed off, looking past Alex.

Alex knew she should be fuming, but there must be something about this blackness that refused to let her feel any emotion whatsoever.

"It's calling me, Alex. I have to go, I can't resist it." Kelly brushed past her and disappeared into the darkening blackness. Alex stared ahead, knowing that she needed to continue her journey. She started towards the lighter blackness moving slowly, afraid to run into anyone else. The darkness kept getting brighter and brighter, until finally it was a shade of dark grey. Alex could not distinguish the colours anymore. All around her a fog had formed. A voice boomed around her, the voice she wanted to hear the most.

"_Bolls, I want you to come back. I'm not going to plead you though. If you're with Molly, and you're happy, that's where you need to be."_

Alex would have laughed aloud if she could feel the emotion to laugh. Of course she wanted Gene! She was dead in 2008! She had nowhere to go except back into the blackness, and she had had enough wandering around in there for the rest of time. The only question now was how to get back. She couldn't see around her, the fog was growing denser. It continued to swirl, and this time Alex heard Shaz's voice.

"_Ma'am? Alex. The Guv's sleeping right now. I just wanted to talk to you. I remember when I was in my coma, I heard you say something to me. I'm gonna tell you the exact same thing. Fight, Alex. Rage. Rage and fight. Come back for the Guv. He's lost without you now. Fight for him. He's convinced you won't come back. Please, Alex. Fight._

Gene. He was worried about her coming back. She had promised him that she would! She had told him that no matter the cost, she would come back to him. She had left Molly for him. Alex knew she had to wake up soon. Gene's voice rung around her once more. How fast did time move in this world?

"_I know you said you got messages in your coma world, so I wanted to tell you this, if you can hear me. The doctors still aren't sure if you're gonna come back or not. I just wanted to let you know though, even if you decide not to come back, that my promise is forever. There is no woman for me other than you, Alex Drake. I...I love you. And you know that I'm hardly able to say that when you're awake, so if you saw that in your coma world, you better count yourself bloody lucky!"_

Alex longed to hold Gene, to tell him that she was going to be with him forever, that she loved him. The fog was very thick now; she couldn't see her hand in front of her face. Suddenly, it felt like someone pushed her shoulder, knocking her backwards. Alex fell into the fog, unable to keep her balance. She seemed to fall through the floor, but the fog still swirled around her.

Eventually, it seemed as though she landed on something. The fog had disappeared, leaving the dark grey in front of her face once more. Alex still could feel nothing. But she couldn't move now, either. She heard a noise by where her ear seemed like it was supposed to go.

"You're gonna wake up for me Bolls? You left Molly for me?" Alex knew it was Gene. She wanted to answer yes, and throw her arms around him, but she couldn't. She didn't even seem to have a mouth or arms.

Suddenly, she got the feeling of a hand in hers. She was relieved. She seemed to be all there, no missing limbs? Alex continued to get the sensation back in her body, but was still unable to move whatsoever.

"You're doing great Bolls. When you're ready, try and squeeze my hand." Alex was ready. She tried as hard as she could, but couldn't seem to make her hands move at all. Alex pictured her own hand holding Gene's, and watched the fingers as they curled around his, memorising the muscles that she needed to use. She tried to locate all these muscles and slowly tried to squeeze his hand again. This time they seemed to move.

"You did it Alex! Can you try and open your eyes now? You can yell at me for being demanding later." Alex wanted to laugh, but still wasn't able. She didn't care that Gene was being so bloody demanding, she just wanted to listen to him talk.

Alex focussed on her eyelids. She knew she had to open her eyes, but it was _so _difficult. Her eyelids felt as though they had been filled with lead. She struggled to pull them apart, realising that if she did manage to get them open, she would be blinded, just as she was when she woke in 2008.

"I see your eyes moving Bolls. I know it's difficult, but _open your eyes." _Alex continued on with the battle against her eyelids. They were more stubborn than her hand had been to move. Finally, she received the blinding light into her eyes, showing that she was victorious. Except, she had to close her eyes again. Now she struggled against them again, Gene murmuring encouragement the whole way. Finally she was able to open them again, blinking furiously as she tried to focus on her surroundings. Gene was sitting next to her in a wheelchair, his arm in a sling, looking quite relieved, and a doctor, looking quite irritated, stood at the end of the bed.

The doctor looked at Gene, and Gene looked at her, annoyed, and wheeled himself to the next bed over. The doctor closed the curtain around her. As the doctor began to speak, the gruff tones of Gene interrupted him.

"I can hear everything you tell her you wanker! And since I'm her bloody _fiancée, _maybe I should know what's going on!"

Alex laughed, but it was quiet. She was still too weak to make a noise any louder. The doctor ignored Gene, and continued on in his spiel.

"Now that you're awake, your recovery should move on apace," the doctor said.

"Yes, because it's kind of hard to make a full recovery when you're unable to wake up, isn't it Bolls?"

Alex lifted the oxygen mask off her face. "Please," she whispered, almost too quietly to be heard. The doctor leaned in to hear her. "Can he come in? It'd make me feel better."

The doctor, looking extremely pissed off, nodded and opened the curtain. Gene was still sat in his wheelchair facing toward her bed. He immediately rolled over to her bed, narrowly avoiding the doctor's toe. Alex knew he meant to hit it, and the disappointment at missing showed clearly on his face.

With Gene next to her, the doctor was finally able to finish his speech, and then continued with a physical examination to make sure everything was working right. Alex noted that Gene's hands clenched during this part, not wanting any other man's hands on her, even if he was a doctor. Eventually, the doctor left, leaving the two alone.

Alex stared at Gene, drinking him in. The bruise on his face had faded to a yellow/green colour, and he was now staring at her through both eyes. He was, shockingly, wearing pyjama bottoms. He was wearing a button up shirt, but the buttons were undone, showing his bare chest and the sling that his arm rested in. Alex could see bruises fading from his stomach. From the fabric pooling around his feet, she could see plaster wrapped around his ankle.

"What did they hurt?" she asked, now without the barrier of an oxygen mask, wanting to know the extent of damage to her Gene Genie.

"Fractured ankle, a cracked rib on each side, and a shattered shoulder blade. S'not too bad, but I have to wear these bloody pyjama bottoms cause otherwise I'd have to be in that," he said, pointing to her hospital gown. "I didn't think you'd come back," he said quietly. "I thought you'd see Molly. I didn't call you away from her did I?" he asked looking worried.

Alex smiled softly. "I did see Molly. And I'll see her again, eventually. I _wanted _to come back, Gene. Said I'd never leave you, as long as you love me. I kept my promise, Gene. Couldn't break it."

His eyes still showed worry hidden in their depths. "S'not gonna end up like last time, then?"

"No, Gene. We had this discussion when Alice was in the hospital, remember? I can't leave you."

Gene smiled a huge, true smile, before lacing his hand through hers.

"Can I ask a question?" Alex asked suddenly.

"What is it, Bolls?"

"How long have I been here?"

"About five days, if you count the day after we came in as day one. I spent the first two unconscious. Just been waiting for the past three days. Been awful lonely without you harping at me. Though of course, these bleeding nurses must have learned from you. They won't bloody let me check out either. Got no one to take care of me."

"Would you have left, even if you could discharge?" Alex asked, the corners of her mouth twitching.

"Well, it would be nice, especially when you get all high and mighty on me. All I can do right now is go behind me curtain. And as you know, people can hear through that." His face was set in a firm pout, but his eyes were sparkling. The conversation grew silent.

Gene stared at her a moment, seeming to want to say something.

"Go ahead Gene. Get it out," Alex said.

"How'd you know I wanted to say something?" he asked.

"Psychiatry, no doubt," Alex said, quoting what he had said the first day she came back. He smiled gently.

"Alright, I'll tell you. It's really nothing. It's just, the day after I woke up, your transfer papers came in."

Alex stared at him in confusion. "But I transferred in April," she said. "Surely they sent my papers."

"Not those papers Bolls. We got those in April. I'm talking about the papers from 1981, when you transferred for the first time."

"What? You never had those?" Sam had come equipped with transfer papers, but Alex had nowhere to hide it in her getup. She figured that the station she had supposedly worked at would send them later.

"No," said Gene. "It's like someone was holding on to them. Or they just got lost. You know how people seem to lose things in the Met."

"This doesn't give you cause to stamp my arse again," Alex said dangerously.

"Aww, Bolls, you suck the fun out of everything!" Alex smiled, and felt her eyes growing heavy. It was inevitable, the amount of drugs she knew they must have her on. Gene seemed to notice, and was about to say something, when a nurse bustled in.

"I knew I'd find you here, Mr. Hunt," she said, as Gene made a pained face at Alex. "It's time to change your dressing. Now get over on your side, so we can change it." Gene looked up at the nurse innocently. "Can it wait five minutes? My fiancée here is about to fall asleep, and I just want to be with her while she does. It's been nearly a week since I've seen her awake."

The nurse seemed to melt. "Of course Mr. Hunt. Just come over to your side when she falls asleep and we'll fix it then."

The nurse bustled off, and Gene flashed Alex a grin like a naughty schoolboy.

"Always trust the Gene Genie." Alex laughed, feeling her eyelids winning the battle once more. "Go to sleep Bolls. If you don't conk out in the next five minutes, they're going to drag me out of here to change this sodding dressing."

Alex smiled as exhaustion washed over her. Finally, she decided to let her eyelids win the battle and she fell into a dreamless sleep, Gene still holding her hand.

**TBC Reviews are always appreciated!**


	35. My Happy Ending Can Come True

**So apparently a good ending would be to kill Alex in her sleep :P haha After much consideration, I decided... that you have to read and find out :P Anyway, sorry I didn't post on Friday, but since I posted Interrogation with the Corrupt on Thursday, I thought you could wait an extra day! And then I slept through posting yesterday, so I decided you could wait YET another day. :P Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who has stuck with this fic! The response to this was absolutely amazing! Thanks to those who took the time to review and especially to Rolephant for egging me on in some of my more evil plots and for graciously and knowingly becoming a character for my twisted mind to play with :) So here it is.... **

**Chapter 35: My Happy Ending Can Come True**

**26 February 1985**

Alex revolved slowly, holding Gene, hardly believing that she was now Mrs. Gene Hunt. It had been a little over two months, and though recovery for both of them was slow, they would not move their wedding date.

"I've waited nearly four years for this," Gene had said. You've almost died too many times to count. I'm not waiting for anything else to get in the way."

Alex was told about what had happened in the surgery after she had recovered enough that the shock wouldn't overwhelm her. The only reason she and Gene had made it was because the surgeon thought to put their hands together again. The monitors had stabilised as soon as their skin made contact, and the nurses were under orders not to separate the pair. Once Gene had come around, he was able to let go of her hand. It was as if Alex could sense his conscious coming back. When he had gained the strength, he had been able to sit by her side and would talk.

Gene of course had told her none of this. Ray had told her everything that had happened one day when Gene went out for a smoke.

"Don't tell him I told you ma'am. He'll kill me. And I don't think holding Alice's hand would bring me back."

Alex had laughed, amazed that something so simple and crazy had given her the will to live. She knew the time of blackness was when she was in surgery. When she realised she had woken up in 2008, she knew there was only one thing she could do. She would have written her apologies to Molly, but there was no way she could stay in the cold, grey, emotionless world that was the future. Alex realised that she knew exactly how Sam Tyler felt when he had gone back to 2006. She was just like Sam, but she was lucky enough not to have to pluck the courage up to jump off a building.

There was still a question, however, if 2008 was actually real. Was it something she had just dreamed up while in a coma, or was this her coma world? The more Alex had thought about it, the more she realised she didn't care. She was with Gene now, and that was all that mattered.

Alex stared at Gene, who was now talking amiably with Chris and Ray. The hospital had released Gene long before they released her and although he stayed with her most of the time, he started returning to work as well. Gene didn't like to have a DCI in charge of his kingdom that wasn't him. When Alex questioned about the acting DI, Gene had just smiled irritatingly and told her that it was taken care of. Ray had again had to break the news of who the DI was.

"I can't believe it ma'am," Ray had said. "I never thought I'd make DI. And Chris is a DS. He's overjoyed. He never thought he'd make it there either."

"Ray. You're equal rank with me now. Call me Alex." Alex was sitting up in her bed, legs folded beneath her. They had finally let her wear her own clothes, and she opted for pyjama bottoms and a large shirt of Gene's.

"He won't be able to, Bolls." Gene walked in, followed by a nurse who immediately started checking the one drip that she was still connected to. He still walked with a slight limp, but had characteristically refused any sort of item to take the weight of his ankle. He was the Manc Lion, he didn't need sissy southerner canes or crutches. He could take pain. Gene flopped into the chair next to her and reached for her hand.

She slipped her hand into his and gave him a questioning look. "Why's that?"

"Dunno if I should tell you," said Gene, smiling coyly. "The nurses said I shouldn't give you shocks."

"That was over two weeks ago. I'm fine Gene. They _are _releasing me tomorrow."

"No, you're releasing yourself, because this is the first they haven't laughed at the idea," said Gene, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Same thing," said Alex sulkily.

"Not exactly, Bolly."

"You did the exact same thing!" Alex was arguing loudly now. She hadn't been mixed in with people for the past several weeks and had a severe case of cabin fever. She just needed to get _out_. She needed to get away from the nurses and the monitors and especially the boredom. She wanted to be among _people _once more.

"Yes I did. And I wasn't getting after you for it, Alex, so there is no need to jump down my throat." Alex gave him a glare, and he burst out laughing. "Good God Bolls, relax! You'll be out of here tomorrow!"

"Easy for you to say. You've been out for a week."

"And where have I been since I discharged?"

"Here," Alex said quietly.

"Exactly."

"So now why can't Ray call me by my Christian name if we're the same rank?" Alex questioned, trying to bring the conversation back to normal.

"Can't tell you yet, Bolls. I'll let you know tomorrow," he said, exchanging a dark glance with Ray.

The next day, Gene sped towards Luigi's. Alex felt an overwhelming relief radiate through her body. She was free. They finally arrived, and Gene led Alex down the stairs to the shouts of CID.

The party had continued for quite a while before Gene finally quieted it down. "As you all know," he said loudly, "me and the Lady Bolls here are getting married in a few months. However, the chief super has noticed how big and paired off our CID seems to be. Wankers that high up get scared about things like this. So, he has given me one option. Either I become a super myself, or I get pensioned off early."

Snarls of outrage sounded out across Luigi's. Gene glared at them to quiet it down once more. "I am becoming a superintendant at Fenchurch East. Your DI, Alex Drake, although I have not told her, has two options. One is to become the DCI at Fenchurch in my place, but as a desk job, or take a job in Scotland Yard as a criminal profiler. If she chooses neither, her only option is to be pensioned off."

Alex gasped. Why hadn't Gene told her about this before? "It will, however, be several months before she has to make the decision, as she has to wait for the doctors to clear her to work again. She will tell you her decision. You all already know your new DI, Ray Carling and your new DS, Chris Skelton. DS Alice Carling is also transferring. She is going to Fenchurch West. Her partner, DC Shaz Skelton, is transferring along with her, after she has had her baby. Before you harp at me about this, remember, either these people lose their jobs, or the team moves stations. Just remember what I said to Lord Scarman. They can try and close us down by ripping us apart, but they will NEVER break us. We are police officers. We are brothers..." He looked at the women scattered around the room. "And sisters," he added. "We are un-bloody-BREAKABLE!"

CID erupted with applause, just as it had three years previously. "AND," screamed Gene, instantly quieting the room down and noting Luigi wading in and out of the members of CID, "WE WILL HARASS SHORT, ANNOYING ITALIANS UNTIL THE END OF TIME!"

CID erupted into laughter, and Luigi just shook his head. The rest of the night had passed in a celebratory mood.

Now, two months later, Alex knew what she had to do. She had to work with Scotland Yard. She knew she couldn't work shifts like she did and still spend time with Gene. Mary walked over toward her. She stared at Alex.

"Have you told him yet?" she asked over the din of music.

"Told him what?" Alex questioned.

"Your decision?"

"How did you know I made up my mind?"

"Did you really get that drunk last night? You told me and Shaz and Alice. So, have you?

"Not yet. I'm planning on when we get back from our honeymoon. No reason to tell him right now."

They both stared at Gene, who was still not drunk at this point, the sapphire blue of the material below his jacket bringing out his eyes.

"Looks like an innocent school boy," Mary noted.

Alex laughed. "He's anything but!"

At that moment, Gene decided to call her over. Alex walked over toward him, and he met her with a kiss. "Hello Mrs. Hunt," he murmured quietly.

"You're not drunk."

"You get drunk at other people's weddings Bolls. This is mine. I want to remember it." Alex nodded, knowing that tonight was one she'd always remember.

* * *

**26****th**** November 1985**

It had been exactly one year since the day that Alex had had gone to work with the terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. One year from the day that she watched the Quattro explode. Exactly one year from the day she believed she had lost the world. Now as Gene paced the corridors of the hospital nervously, Alex knew that her world had not ended. She was in too much pain for that.

"C'mon Alex," said the doctor. "Push!"

She screamed, and Gene rushed into the room yet again. "GENE!" she screamed. "EITHER STAY IN HERE AND WATCH OR GET OUT!"

Gene looked at her in amazement and indecision. Finally, he walked over to her. "If you refer to this baby as cow son," Alex muttered through clenched teeth, "I _will _kill you."

Gene nodded and made a mental note that if Alex ever had another child, he would stay in the car until it was over. He had, however, had no time to think anymore, as Alex was gripping his hand. Quite hard.

"It's crowning Alex. One big push!"

Alex screamed louder than he would have ever thought possible – which was something, seeing as she could scream quite loud – and Gene heard the cry of a baby.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Hunt. You have a baby boy."

* * *

Sometime later, Gene was sitting next to Alex, remembering the last time he was in the hospital. He had been so worried she wouldn't pull through, especially after he heard how she had acted on the way to the hospital and during surgery. Now, however, she was resting peacefully, and Gene held his sleeping son in his arms.

_His son._ No matter how often he thought of it, it still was a shock. He couldn't believe that he was a _father._ Alex had offered no debate on what the child's name was to be.

"It's Brian," she said simply, as soon as Gene asked.

"Why's that? Where did you even get that name?"

"It _has _to be Brian. And I was the one who went through nine hours of labour, thanks to your work, Gene Hunt, just you remember that. I will, however, let you choose the middle name." She had looked at him defiantly, and acted as though she already knew the middle name he would pick.

Gene stared at his son quietly. "Sam," he said quietly. "I didn't want Sam as his first name, but as a middle name, that's okay."

Alex had smiled at him. "Brian Sam Hunt. Perfect."

Gene looked at Alex. Her breathing was slow and even, the exhaustion of labour overtaking her. The fringe had flopped out of her face, exposing the small scar on her forehead. He had grown accustomed to it being there, but every once in a while he would look at it and realise how close he had come to losing her. Luckily, the only effect that the bullet seemed to have made was that she didn't worry as much about things anymore. The doctor had called it "deficient self awareness," and explained that it could have been a lot worse.

The same feeling of near loss overwhelmed him when he felt the scar he had embedded on her side. If it hadn't been for Louis murdering the children, she would have never come back. He really would have lost her forever. Had it really just been two years since he had sent her to the hospital himself? That she had woken up, and was so cold? And had it really been only a little over a year and a half ago that she had come back, and he had hoped she would just go away? That he had been concerned about psychology entering his kingdom?

Gene Hunt knew that if someone had told him March last year that today he would be married to Alex and she would have his baby, he would have told them to get the hell out and then brood about how he could never be with her.

Gene felt the bundle stir in his arms and looked down. Brian blinked his silver/blue eyes and stared up at his father. Unsure of what to do, Gene reached out on long finger, jumping in surprise as Brian grabbed it and stuck it in his mouth. "You little... Shit, can't call you that. You're mum'd kill me."

Gene was fairly certain that he probably wasn't supposed to be cursing in front of the baby either, but when he looked up it was to Alex's smiling face. "Yes Gene. No rude names for our child, okay?"

Gene smiled. "I'll try me hardest, Bolls."

Alex laughed and looked at him. He looked so natural with a baby in his arms, and yet at the same time, completely terrified. Brian was suckling on Gene's finger. As she stared over at her husband and son, Alex knew. She had reached her happy ending.

**So I guess the title of this fic is a lie, but it works for most of the story :P THANK YOU AGAIN!!!!! :D Oh and also, I have a new fic I'm working on, ****which is still untitled as of right now. ****I'll start posting it as soon as I can get past the first part of the plot. :)**


End file.
